Falling
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Kurama attends an engagement party for Yusuke and Keiko, and leaves with an intoxicated Botan. A forbidden relationship ensues. M rated for a reason. KuramaxBotan.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another KxB story for those who enjoy such things... as those who read my stuff know... I'm an Avid KB shipper and this is a little M rated exploration into the YYH World beyond the end of the Makai tournament though it's written in a style a little different than my usual stuff.

 **Warning:** There are sexual situations present at the end. If you don't like such things, you may not want to read this story. For those who do, by all means go ahead!

 **Author's note for those expecting a completely canon compliant fic:** This story is AU and is mostly smut related with some plot points. It is not meant to follow the guidelines of the world of YYH to the letter. That means danger is still present for Botan and Kurama, despite the kitsune's power level. Not all threats deal with brute strength and violence. I am following the ending of YYH in the anime and not the manga, so Enma is still active in Reikai politics and affairs, as he did not brainwash youkai like he did in the manga. So it will be canon in some places and not canon in others. I am also following the dub for certain phrases, personality quirks and wording. Okay, enough with notes and stuff, onto the story!

Chapter 1- Is that the rum talking or do you really love me?

 **March 14, 1997- Hatanaka Computer Parts, Kurama's office**

"Hey, Kurama, how's it going?"

The kitsune sits at his desk, going over inventory for his stepfather, his head crooked to the side as he holds the phone receiver against his shoulder. It is unusual for his friends to call him at the office so that Yusuke is contacting him at work surprises him. "Hello, Yusuke. It's going well. How are you and Keiko doing?"

"Great... We... uh... decided to tie the knot.."

Kurama smiles at this not unexpected news. "Congratulations are in order then. You have a date set for the wedding?"

"We're still working that out... but Keiko's family wants to throw an engagement party tomorrow and I thought I'd call you and see if you wanted to come. I mean... the whole gang will be there too..."

"The whole gang?"

"Yeah, you know. Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, and Botan..."

The mention of Botan coming to Ningenkai for a party perks his interest. He has not seen her since that day on the Beach nearly a year ago and he finds he wants to see her again... needs to see her... for his feelings run very deep when it comes to the beautiful ferry girl from Reikai. "What time is this event tomorrow?"

"Around 8. They're throwing it at Keiko's house so you don't have to dress too formally or anything..."

Kurama decides and answers. "I get out of work at 6. I should be able to make it there on time. Is it a formal occasion or..."

"Nah, nothing like that. Wear what you want... and if you happen to bring a six pack or two I promise I won't complain..."

Kurama chuckles at the boy's blue collar taste in alcohol. "I'll bring something along..."

They speak for a few minutes longer before saying goodbye and a smile forms on the kitsune's face, his mind lost in thoughts of Botan, even as he continues his work without pause.

 **March 15, 1997 Yukimura Residence**

Dressed in a black dress shirt and blue jeans, Kurama knocks on the front door of Keiko's house, smiling at Yusuke who answers.

"Hey there, Kurama! You made it!" The brown haired man's gaze shifts to the jug in the kitsune's right hand, quirking an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Kurama holds it up for the Mazoku to take. "A gift for you and Keiko... Gandaran rum from Makai... very potent stuff... and very rare... it's known to produce... amorous affects... so partake sparingly..."

"So it'll knock you on your ass or make you chase ass huh? Sounds interesting." Yusuke replies, accepting the jug and shifts to let Kurama enter.

Kurama sighs inwardly at Yusuke's crudeness, even though it is a correct assessment and steps inside. His ears pick up several voices and he makes his way to the living room. The kitsune's gaze sweeps the crowd before finding and settling on the blue haired girl from Reikai.

Botan feels Kurama's eyes on her and she turns, her heart fluttering at the sight of him. He is the one she wants most to see... the one she's never told the truth of her heart. For Botan is in love with Kurama and always will be. To want him is wrong... she knows this... because he is not hers to have...he belongs to Makai... and she to Reikai... but she wants him just the same... wants to be with him... to stay with him... to love him... but she is unsure... always has been... as to Kurama's feelings for her.

Their last meeting was bittersweet... the gang walking from Genkai's... heading to the beach to watch the sun set... Yusuke had been with them this time... freshly back from Demon World and the deity was happy that he was alive and well and back at Keiko's side. Botan remembers smiling at the two lovers before looking over at Kurama... pain aching in her heart for him... But fear and uncertainty overwhelmed her mind and they merely talked in soft tones... No declarations of love were issued from her lips... or from him... but before she left, the kitsune had touched her hand, a spark of electricity jolting her veins and she felt his ki caressing her own. It was comforting... but also... sexual... and she had gasped... much to Kurama's chagrin and he had leaned in to kiss her cheek then whispered in her ear. "Be careful, peony... and if you ever have need of me... come back to Ningenkai and I'll do what I can to aid you..."

The others teased them and she watched the bright eyes fade... the mask of reserve replacing the surprising soft look and she wondered if she was seeing things... this was how they parted... in confusion and concealed feelings... Botan returned home but the moment was never forgotten...

And now he's here... in the room with her... studying her with the same soft look as he had that day on the beach and she wants to talk to him... wants to tell him everything she's been feeling... but nervousness stifles her desire. Instead she smiles and waves at him... a friendly mask to hide her true emotions.

Kurama returns her smile, moving towards her, blinking as a large man suddenly blocks him.

"Hey there, Kurama! Long time no see!"

The fox spirit flashes a friendly smile at Kuwabara, their height even as the kitsune's human body has undergone the last of its growth spurts. "Hello, Kuwabara. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! And so is Yukina!" The street fighter returns with a grin. "How's the shrimp doing with his lady? They married yet?"

Kurama tilts his head at the question. "Demons don't marry in the human sense, Kuwabara... but the last I knew Hiei was getting along well with Mukuro."

"Heh... Yukina did mention something about that... but hey, what about you, Kurama? Got any special ladies in your life?"

Kurama shifts his gaze past Kuwabara's shoulder, studying Botan who stares down at the drink in her hand. "Not at the moment... no..." _Though I'm hoping to change that._ He adds silently. "Excuse me, will you, Kuwabara?"

"What? Oh yeah... sure..." The orange haired teen shifts to the side, letting Kurama pass and watches the kitsune make a bee line for Botan, a knowing smile tugging at his lips at the energy he senses between the pair. _Good luck, Kurama!_ He cheers in silence then heads off to find his lady love.

Kurama stops before Botan, favoring her with a warm smile as he speaks. "Hello, Botan."

The ferry girl looks up, her stomach fluttering at the way he studies her but finds her voice. "Hello, Kurama. It's been a while... you look good."

A smirk forms on the kitsune's lips. "So do you... how have you been?"

 _Lonely._ She wants to answer but knows it would be inappropriate. After all, they are not together... and she is still unsure of his feelings so she plays the game of bubbly ferry girl to hide her uncertainty. "I've been doing great! Koenma's been keeping me busy with filing of old cases and of course my usual work... So I was thrilled when he gave me a few days off to spend time with everyone," She pauses, taking a sip of her drink the lowers her cup. "How about you? How's your mom and Suichi?"

"They are both doing well... as for myself..." _Missing you..._ He wants to say but doesn't, guarding his heart and emotions. There are too many people around and he doesn't want to possibly embarrass them both with the truth of what he feels for her. "The work at Kazuya's company is easy enough... so I have no complaints."

"That's good. I've been wondering... since that day on the beach... how you were doing..."

Her statement draws his attention and he studies her beautiful features, searching for some sign beyond friendship from her. "And I, you... I've thought about you... for a long time now, Botan..."

She blinks at his words, surprise in her eyes as she meets his gaze. "You have?"

Kurama nods. "I was hoping to spend some time with you. That you're staying a few days makes me... happy..."

Botan feels heat on her cheeks, a sudden shyness crawling into her words as she whispers. "Kurama..."

Her blush appeals to him and he finds her even more lovely in this moment, his eyes focusing on hers, finding a spark of interest and Kurama's hope soars as he moves closer only to go still at Yusuke's sudden and intrusive voice.

"Hey you two, quit whispering over there and come on... dinner's ready!"

Kurama and Botan both turn their head at the sound of Yusuke's voice, the spell broken and the kitsune's backs away, making a motion for Botan to go first and he walks behind her, joining her at the table as the food is brought forward and presents are exchanged. The meal is simple but filling and the group finishes and retires back to the living room, engaging in an old activity... cards... while the older adults retire to the other side of the house. Kuwabara and Shizuru crack open a beer while Keiko and Yukina sip on soda and Yusuke excuses himself, returning moments later with two tall solid green cups and holds them out.

"Here, Kurama... looks like you could use another drink..." The host of the evening says and Kurama take the cup form the spirit detective's hand.

Yusuke takes Botan's glass before she can protest, giving her a new one. "And here's one for you, Botan."

Botan blinks and frowns at the switch but accepts the new drink, bringing it to her lips. She finds the refreshing soda cuts down on the burn of the alcohol mixed with it but the drink is definitely stronger than her last one. Still, there is a very pleasant and addictive taste to the concoction and she tosses the whole drink back, smacking her lips as she lowers her cup. "Mmm... this is good...Can I have another?" She asks, holding out the cup for Yusuke to take.

Kurama's eyebrows shoot up at Botan's downing the contents of her cup in two shots. He lifts his own glass and takes a drink, the cola nearly successful in masking the trace amount of Gandaran rum but still the kitsune can taste it and he frowns, shifting his gaze to Yusuke who is rapidly retreating with the deity's cup in tow. _Yusuke, what are you up to?_

The host returns, handing a second cup to the deity who makes to down it but Kurama stops her.

"Kurama?" She looks at him in askance, pouting when he takes the cup and sniffs, lowering it when he smells no trace of the rum in the girl's cup.

"Sorry..." He murmurs, handing the drink back to Botan.

Botan sips this time, feeling a pleasing warmth fill her, though the drink is not as strong as the last round. She continues to sip out of her cup, watching the kitsune focusing in the cards as he finishes his own drink and lowers the empty cup to the table. Her gaze scrutinizes his face, his arms, his hands and travels lower, stopping at the bulge in the redhead's jeans and she wonders just how big he really is. _Oh My God, did I just think that right now?_ She wonders, shaking her head, trying to clear the progressively naughty thoughts that consume her mind but the ideas are relentless and she feels her body come alive and the ache blooms in her sex... she wants Kurama... she wants him badly... her fingers itch to touch him... to kiss him... and Botan finds her shyness rapidly fading away, her hand moving of its own accord to rest on the kitsune's left thigh.

Kurama flinches at the feel of Botan's hand on his leg and looks over at her, the lust in her eyes for him naked and open and he realizes too late that Botan has drank the Gandaran rum. The fox spirit knows the effects of the rum and its history as it is a luxury gift given to high ranking youkai who have taken a life mate... the liquor is both potion and alcohol and only a small shot is sufficient to enhance and increase the vigor and sensations of the consummation ceremony. He thought it an appropriate gift for Yusuke, given the marriage night is similar in the human world. But his friend has opened the jug... and given it to both the kitsune and the ferry girl. Kurama's had a trace of the rum but as for the deity.. _how much of the rum did you drink in the first cup, Botan?_ The girl's hand starts to travel up, dangerously close to his groin and he knows the full affects of the alcohol have already hit her. _I've got to get her out of here before she strips and pounces... on me..._ Not that Kurama is adverse to the idea. _But not here... not in front of everyone else._ He folds his hand, lowering the cards at the table and rises, pulling Botan up with him. "Excuse us for a moment will you?"

The group looks at the two in surprise though Yusuke smirks, watching Kurama walking Botan down the hall and out of the living room.

Seeing no one else around, Kurama let's go of Botan's arm and turns to face her. "Botan... do you know what's happening to you?"

Botan reaches out to wrap her arms around his waist. "I know what I want..."

He lets her get close, not wanting to push her away, the effects of the rum hitting him a bit as well, though he has better control. "Botan... we can't..."

"Can't what? Do this?" She pauses, pressing against him, standing on tip toe to trace butterfly kisses along his jaw. "Is that what you're talking about?"

His brow furrows as he scrambles to come up with a reason that will placate her enough to get her out of here. "We can't do this here..."

"Then where?" She asks, kissing back to the corner of his mouth.

His eyelids flutter at the attention and he croaks out against his better judgment. "My place... we can go to my apartment... and talk... about things..."

"Talk... I don't want to talk, Kurama... and you don't either..." She whispers in a husky tone before capturing his lips in a kiss.

He tastes her then... feels her energy weaving with his own, the sensation intoxicating... he wants more and it takes all his self control not to force his tongue into her mouth and claim it... and her.. then and there, still he is too lost in her in that moment to see a pair of eyes watching them.

Yusuke has snuck down the hall, Kuwabara in tow, ignoring the large man's glare of suspicion.

"What's going on, Urameshi?" The big man whispers as he walks behind his friend.

"Just a little something to help nudge Botan and Kurama closer together." Yusuke answers with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Kuwabara accuses as they stop at the edge of the hall.

"Relax... you know as well as I do, those two are in love with each other... I'm just expediting the process..."

"By doctoring their drinks?!" Kuwabara snaps. "Do you have any idea how crappy that is, Urameshi!"

"Keep your voice down, stupid, you'll give us away!" Yusuke growls as he peers around the corner to study the kitsune and the ferry girl, a grin spreading on his lips at the sight of Botan kissing Kurama... and him returning it. _Bingo!_ He sees them part and he pushes his best friend back, the two of them racing back to the living room, ignoring the looks the girls gave them as they settle back down on the couch.

Kurama pants at the kiss, reluctantly pulling away from Botan. "Wait here... I'll be right back, alright?"

"Don't keep me waiting too long..."

Her purr makes his heart race but he walks calmly down the hall and speaks to his friends. "I apologize but Botan isn't feeling very well so I'll be taking her home tonight... thank you for the dinner, Keiko... and the drinks, Yusuke, I'll make sure to... repay you at some later date." There is a hint of warning in the kitsune's voice at the last statement that makes the spirit detective flinch But Kurama doesn't stick around, heading back down the hall and he takes the ferry girl's hand, leading her out of the house and down the sidewalk and towards the train station that will take them to where they need to go.

Botan reaches up to play with his hair as they ride in the empty car. It's surreal... riding like this... and he blinks when the deity shifts to sit in his lap. "Botan... we can't... someone will see us like this..."

"I don't care..." She whispers heatedly, leaning in to nip his bottom lip. Her skirt is splayed over his legs and he can smell the scent of her arousal as she rocks teasingly against the growing bulge in his jeans.

It's hard for him to resist, his instinct screaming to take her, the affects of the rum hitting him with more force now and it takes all his will power to refrain from having his way with her in the passenger car. The scandal of being caught having sex in public would shame his mother and his family and the heat for his deity is cooled, reason returning and he carefully moves her to stand, straightening out Botan's skirt for her before rising himself. The walking is a bit difficult in his current... condition... though he manages and Kurama takes the ferry girl's hand, exiting the train and up the steps into the street. His apartment is close by and he fumbles for the key card, swiping it as he enters the building, Botan's hands are all over him as they step into the elevator and go up to the fourth floor. Unlocking his apartment door, he opens it, flicking on the lights as the girl enters and then shuts the door. Kurama slides off his shoes then tosses his keys on the nearby counter. He turns, finding Botan staring up at him with hungry orbs and the words at last come out of his mouth.

"Botan, you're drunk."

The ferry girl does not deny this as she moves closer to him. Her hands trail down Kurama's chest. "And you're not?" She throws back in a whisper, fingers fumbling as she slowly unbuttons his dress shirt.

He makes no move to stop her now, the rum having its affect on him and he enjoys her boldness, allowing her at last to go beyond the boundaries holding them back. His eyes flash with heat when she pushes the fabric off his shoulders and tugs the shirt down his arms to pin him in place. It would be easy enough to break free but her actions intrigue and arouse him. This is a side of Botan witnessed only in his fevered dreams... but this is no dream now... she is here... with him... like this... both of them intoxicated... and heading into territory that could land both of them in trouble... Despite the need and longing for Botan, a sliver of reason remains and breaks through the haze of lust building in his mind and his body and he murmurs, "We should not be... doing this... Botan..."

Botan studies him with ravenous eyes. He is perfection... lean and solid...his abs are defined and his chest sculpted... his skin is smooth and his red hair is long and untamed... Her gaze travels up to his face and lingers... His features are more ethereal than human... and she finds him all the more attractive for it... and his eyes... deep emerald pools... unfathomable... mysterious... breathtaking... and she wants to drown in them... and him... She reaches out, tracing her fingertips along his stomach in idle patterns. "Do you not want me, Kurama?"

Kurama feels her fingertips tracing along his exposed skin and he allows it... allows her to move closer to him because the truth is... he does want her...wants to taste her again... kiss her again... feel her under him and over him.. to take and claim her as his... and only his... as he's done in countless dreams before this moment... But his mind hesitates, even as his body demands satisfaction. "I don't want to hurt you."

Botan laughs softly at his answer, all pretense of shyness gone in the wake of her intoxication and she leans in, gently scraping her teeth against the shell of his ear. "I'm not afraid..."

He groans at the attention to a most sensitive part of his body, pleasure shooting down to his already hard member and instinct screams at him to take her against the wall... quick... hard... now! But still he hesitates, out of love for her. "I don't want you to do... something you'll regret later..."

Botan's lips brush gently along the redhead's jaw, her body pressing against his, a soft moan of her own at the feel of how hard he is for her and she pulls back to look up at him. "I won't... But will you, Kurama?" She sees the weakening of his will to resist, adding fuel to the fire as she teases him with a kiss of the barest pressure... "Will you regret sleeping with me?"

Her body is against his now... he feels the heat of her once more... hears her rapid heartbeat... smells the scent of her need... sees open desire reflected in her amethyst pools and he's drawn in... much as a siren lures men with song... Botan lures him in with her seductive gaze and he knows he cannot resist... does not want to resist... feels the same stirring of need for her as he did at the party... and on the train. The teasing kiss and her question make him growl and he submits to the overriding desire to have her, lifting his confined arms up, breaking free of the buttoned cuffs as he tosses the fabric aside. There is no hesitation now as his right hand slides up her back, his fingers twining into the blue tresses of her hair, gently tugging to expose the girl's throat and he leans in to nuzzle the skin, kissing her pulse point as he finally gives in and answers in a low timbre. "Never..."

She shivers at the change in his voice, the fire burning low and she moans as he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, stalking over to lower her down then pin her against the wall. She feels his right hand slide under her skirt, caressing her left thigh up to her panties. She gasps when he invades them, teasing her with his finger before dipping it into her sex. Botan bites her lip, knees nearly buckling at the simple pleasure and she grips his arm for support, unable to stifle the moans building in her throat even as she glares at him for teasing her... two can play at that game... Botan reaches out, rubbing her hand against the large bulge in Kurama's jeans, smirking at the flash of lust in his eye when she tugs the button free then unzips to reach inside, stroking the hot and hard flesh of his member, pride fills her as he hisses and moves his hips with each stroke.

"Botan..." He moans... her hand is like a vice on his manhood, squeezing and tugging him at just the right speed. How does she know to do this? How many men has she been with? Does it really matter? _No._ He answers... it doesn't... because Kurama has been with many females... as Youko... but as Shuichi... Botan is his first... and only... for he wants her as his... wants her for more than this... but right now he has to have her...

He takes hold of her hand, stilling her movements, working his jeans down past his hips, his boxer briefs following as his cock springs free, his own ministrations ceasing as he yanks at her panties and rips them apart.

Botan's cry of surprise and indignation shifts to a whimper as he lifts her up and guides himself to her entrance. She feels him pressing against her sex... feels him parting her... feels the thickness... the hard heat... the length as she sinks slowly... oh so slowly... down... She bites her lip, gripping his arms for support. He is not her first lover but he is the first in a very long time... and it takes her a bit to adjust to the size of him but soon all she feels is pleasure as he keeps his hands on her hips and begins to move her along his length.

Kurama groans at the tight, wet, hot, welcoming heat of her wrapping around him as he guides her up then down... up then down... in achingly slow movements. He watches the features of the ferry girl, pride filling him at the flushed skin and the whimpers escaping her throat as she bucks, arms shifting to wrap around his neck as her legs wrap around his waist. Her lips part, whimpering his name. He kisses her then and claims her mouth, groaning as she sucks on his tongue, the scent and sounds of their lovemaking fill the living room of his apartment. They break apart to breathe and she cries for more... He begins to thrust in time with the girl's rocking, driving harder into her at her demand... his own pleasure building and he knows he can't hold back much longer.

Botan is close now... so close... he's rubbing against that spot... so good... oh so good... her breath hitches, her body tenses... the heat builds... the coils within her tighten, each thrust driving her closer to nirvana and she bucks wildly now, screaming the kitsune's name as she breaks and crashes.

He witnesses her pleasure... revels in the cry of his name upon her parted lips... marvels at the way she rides out the orgasm... moans at the way she clamps down around him and squeezes... the pressure is too tight... too good... he can hold back no longer... Kurama snaps his hips and releases, her name a hissing praise upon his lips as he moves in her with each release of his seed then stills, panting as he holds her shaking form against his own. "Botan..."

"Kurama..." Botan whimpers, feeling the hard heat of him inside her still. She kisses up his neck to his ear, licking it as she pants. "Take me again... need you... please..."

He groans at the attention and her pleas, the affects of the rum circulating in his system and he pushes off the wall, carrying her to the bedroom, then lifts her up and off him, laying her on the bed as he backs up and strips completely out of his boxer briefs and jeans.

Botan licks her lips at the sight of him in his full glory, the moonlight reflecting on his smooth skin and she sits up and rises, stripping out of her sweater then bra, sliding her skirt down to step out of it then goes to him, taking his hands and pulling him with her to bed.

Kurama lands atop of her, staring down at the gorgeous beauty below him. Her body is wondrous... feminine... breathtaking... inviting... and he wants to lavish her with kisses... worship her with his mouth... his touch... his body... "Botan..." He whispers in reverence, panting when the ferry girl reaches up to caress his face.

"Kurama..." She whispers back, trailing her fingertips down his neck to his shoulder. She feels the hardness of him so close to her sex, the need for him burning bright and she parts her legs for him, signaling her desire to be taken once more.

The redhead takes what she offers and slides into her slowly, wanting to savor it... to make it last... all for her... always for her. He thrusts with great care, leaning down to kiss her, his chest moving across her breasts, the sensation of skin to skin contact adding to the pleasure and he begins to move a bit harder into her. The tight heat of her is addictive, the friction is mind blowing and the scent of their lovemaking intoxicating and he finds he can't stop... doesn't want to stop... won't stop... never... his right hand slides down the girl's left side, taking hold of her thigh, raising it up and over his hip as he slides deeper into her, lifting his head to stare down at his lover, his eyes meeting hers as he moves within her.

Each thrust brings Botan closer to the edge and she looks up at Kurama with pleasure filled eyes, the intensity of his gaze making her insides quiver. He's doing so many things to her... things that make her burn... make her want him even more and she lifts her head up, parting her mouth to kiss him. Their tongues twine, matching the pace of their lovemaking. She wants to touch him and so she does, trailing her hands up his arms to his shoulders then down his back. She can feel the muscle... and the strength underneath the skin... the power of him with each thrust that he makes and she is addicted to the sensation... addicted to him and she moves with him now, clinging as the bed starts to creak loudly and their cries mingle with the sounds of the room and the pleasure builds to a crescendo, their bodies stiffening as they climax together.

Skin slick with sweat, the kitsune collapses onto the ferry girl, his heart roaring, moaning as Botan's walls clamp down and pulse, milking him of his seed. The haze of lust dissipates with the rum, his voice soft now and tender as he whispers. "I love you, Botan... I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you... on that hospital rooftop..."

His words pierce through the lust of her mind... her own voice soft as she whispers... "I love you, Kurama... I've loved you from the start... I've just been too scared... to tell you... but I'm not scared anymore... Not after this..." She caresses his back, enjoying the weight of him over her. "And I find... I don't want to leave you..."

Kurama is relieved at her confession, relaxing his nerves to nuzzle her neck before lifting his head to stare down at her. "Then don't..." He leans down to brush his lips over hers, the need arising again and they make love until they are spent and fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **I may add more chapters to this. It will depend on reviews. So if you like it and want more, leave a few lines! If not, well, I'll still be working on If Anyone Falls for the KB lovers out there and Love and Vengeance for the Rurouni Kenshin lovers as well. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Morning After

Another update to this naughtier story of mine. Do review if you enjoyed it, I love knowing what readers think!

 **Warning** : There are sexual situations in this chapter. As there will be in each consecutive chapter but I still want to forewarn readers.. not that it's too explicit or anything... I've written way more explicit stuff than this... Ahem, I'm rambling... sorry... onto the chapter!

Chapter 2-The Morning After

 **March 16,1997 Kurama's Apartment**

An insistent noise lures Kurama out of his slumber and he reaches out in reflex, long fingers tapping the snooze button above the alarm. His eyelids flutter open, noting faint traces of daylight filter through the window and he knows he must get up and get ready for work. Kurama shifts, feeling a warm body snuggling next to him and turns his head, surprise morphing quickly into a contented smile, the name of his lover a cherished whisper upon his lips. "Botan."

Memories of last night return. Visions of their passionate coupling burns bright in Kurama's mind, setting his blood aflame and his body comes alive. Yet his heart tempers his desire and with a tender hand he reaches out to brush at the ferry girl's bangs. He studies her relaxed features, marveling at the beauty and aura of the woman in his arms. Botan is like an angel at rest... breathtaking... wondrous... powerful... she is the light to his darkness... the forbidden treasure that calls to his soul... she who tames and unleashes the youkai within. Botan has always been Kurama's friend... but now she is also his lover... _and a quite talented and uninhibited one at that._.. he thinks with a smirk as he remembers the girl's boldness and aggressiveness last night.

In Ningenkai, many human males are put off on such behavior, frightened at the idea of having to submit or relinquish dominance in the bedroom... Kurama holds no such fears... the mating between the redhead and the ferry girl last night a mutual expression of lust and need... And Botan's open enjoyment of being taken... being loved by him... only adds to the attraction he holds towards her. For Kurama wants a lover equal to him... not some submissive wallflower that lies still and enjoys not the pleasures of the flesh.

Botan begins to stir and Kurama smiles, tracing his fingertips down the side of her neck, reveling the soft moan the escapes from her full lips and he watches as her eyelids flutter open, disorientated amethyst clashing with the tender emerald hues of the kitsune. "Good morning, lover..."

At first the ferry girl is nonplussed, still drowsy as she makes a mumbling sound and snuggles her head back into the pillow. "Morning..."

Kurama tilts his head at her response, wondering if she is a heavy sleeper and he leans in to nuzzle her hair, his voice lowering a bit. "Still sleepy, hmm? That's alright... you can stay in my bed as long as you wish..."

She feels his body close to hers, feels the heat of him and revels in it, even in her current state, happy at his words of staying in his bed... his bed... His... her mind starts to comprehend what he's saying and her eyelids snap open, shifting to stare up at the gorgeous face of Kurama. "I'm in your bed?"

He chuckles and nods. "Where else would you be, Botan?"

She feels the fabric of the sheets against her naked form and blushes, stammering out. "I... did we..."

"Have sex? Yes, several times last night..." A sliver of worry crosses his face as he studies her. "Do you not remember anything?"

Memory returns, her heart racing at the erotic images flashing in her mind. For she remembers every second of it... "Yes," She whispers in answer, the ache between her legs confirming the intensity of their lovemaking. She is not ashamed of this... but worry still grips her... for Botan is well aware of how she gets when she's drunk and aroused... and does not want to frighten Kurama away. "You weren't... scared?"

Her question puzzles him. "Why would I be scared, Botan?"

Botan bites her lip, feeling shy all over again. "Because I... I got too aggressive with you... I don't want you to think that I... that I just wanted you for the sex..."

He finds her sudden shyness endearing if misplaced and he leans in to rest his forehead against hers. "Botan... I know you don't want me just for sex... You told me you loved me... and I confessed the same..."

His closeness relaxes her though her eyes widen at his words. "Then... what we did... you don't mind it?"

He blinks at her question, responding in dulcet tones, wanting to reassure her of his feelings towards her. "Why would I mind it? You're beautiful, funny, loyal, smart when you put your mind to it, and so very sexy..."

She lowers her gaze, not used to such praise but the kitsune will have none of that.

Kurama reaches out, gently cupping her chin to look back up at him. "Botan... I am in love with you... I've been in love with you for a long time... I never acted on it because I was uncertain of how you felt towards me... but that all changed last night... you showed me how much you desired me... how much you loved and wanted me so I don't want you to feel any shame over what we did... Because I don't... We love each other and making love is part of expressing those feelings."

Botan meets his gaze, finding love and desire swirling within his eyes and she lifts her hand to rest over his. "I am not ashamed for loving you... for making love with you... I just... I had hoped... we would... have a proper relationship."

"We will have, Botan," Kurama whispers, the truth of his heart weaving within his words. "We are already friends... now we are lovers... and I want to be yours and to have you as mine... I want to take you out on dates... walk with you in the rain... listen and sing music with you... gaze at the stars... spend time with you... lay in bed and rest... to kiss and hold you... to show you how much you mean to me... above all else, I just want to be with you more than anything in this world," He leans in to rest his forehead against hers. "So will you stay with me, Botan... Will you let me love you as you deserved to be loved?"

His words pull at her heart and bring fire to her veins. She can sense his devotion and love for her... and the ferry girl at last relaxes and removes the mask of worry, her expression open and loving as she reaches out to caress his face. "I will stay with you... as long as I can... I love you too... and want to be with you... as long as you will have me..."

He leans into her touch, kissing her wrist. "And if I wanted you forever?"

There is something in the way he speaks to her that makes her long to be with him... sparking the heat that pools down low and makes her grow wet and her voice becomes breathy as she presses against him, reveling in the skin on skin contact. "Would you truly want me forever, Kurama? Would you always want me like this?" She counters, her hand shifting to trail down the kitsune's chest, eyes on his as she grips him and strokes lazily, enjoying the moan that escapes from his throat and the solid, hard heat of him as he grows in her hand.

"God yes..." He moans, his own hand trailing down the girl's side and over her hip, crooking his fingers as he brushes the back of them along her sex, teasing her as she whimpers and leans in to kiss him.

The blare of the alarm goes off again, noisy and insistent and he growls, breaking apart from her to shut it off, sighing. "Dammit..."

Botan frowns at his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, lover. But I have to get up and go into work today."

The ferry girl pouts. "You have to go to work? You can't call in?"

"Believe me, Botan, I would if I could, but until Kazuya returns from his vacation with mother and Suichi, I have to be there every day."

She lets go slowly, allowing the redhead to move. "I understand..."

He hears the disappointment in her voice, smells the scent of her arousal and he hates himself for ending the foreplay so soon. "I will make it up to you, I promise... But I do have to get up and take a shower... you're more than welcome to stay here in the duration... but if you have things of your own to do, I understand..."

Botan knows he doesn't want to go and she shifts to lay on her side, studying him. "I might... or I might not go out... but you will come back here, right?"

"Absolutely. When I come home, we can do whatever you want, my treat."

She studies him a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Whatever I want, hmm."

This playful side of her brings out a chuckle and he nips her hair. "Yes, Botan... whatever you want... but right now I have to get up and shower..."

She lets him go, watching as he slides out from under the covers, admiring his firm backside as he goes to his dresser and draws out a pair of boxer briefs then heads into the bathroom. Botan lays there for a few moments, listening to the water run and visualizes the kitsune standing underneath, the rivulets trickling down his toned form and imagines being in the shower with him. Naughty scenes dance in her head... scenes she has an impulse to act on and she tosses off the covers, sliding out of bed, her naked form crossing the bedroom floor. She opens the door to the bathroom silently, surprise on her face at the size of the room.

It is warm, and open... with a tub separate from the shower which is enclosed in glass with multiple jets of water from above and along the sides... this western style design is intriguing and she licks her lips at Kurama in his full glory, his hands splayed on the side wall as he lowers his head, his normally unruly hair subdued by the weight of the water that pulsates in waves from the shower head above.

Botan reaches out, quietly pulling open the glass door to step inside. Bare feet touch the warm dark green tile and she eyes the kitsune's bare skin, fingers itching to touch though she remains still, smiling as she speaks. "Mind if I join you?"

Kurama is surprised at the sound of Botan's voice and he pushes off the tiled wall, turning to face her. She has snuck up on him... but how? Does it really matter? She's here... she's naked.. _. and if I'm not mistaken... she's still aroused and in need of... attention._ Truth be told, he longs to have her again... longs to feel her tight heat wrap around him... hear her whimpers and moans as they become one... lost in heat and pleasure. His body responds to hers, demands her touch... demands the satisfaction that only Botan can give him and he plays along with her little game, curious to see where it leads. "Not at all." He answers, his eyes following the path of water as it soaks the girl's hair and trickles down her supple form.

Botan feels the heat in his gaze, flashing him an innocent smile, even as her mind plans naughty things as she moves to his right, reaching out to grab the shampoo then hands it to the kitsune. "Will you wash my hair for me?"

Kurama quirks an eyebrow but complies, squeezing the clear liquid into his left palm, a slight minty scent lingering in the air as he rubs his hands together then reaches out, gently rubbing the shampoo into his lover's hair.

Botan closes her eyes as she feels Kurama's fingertips massage her scalp, finding the sensation both arousing and comforting. A soft moan escapes her parted lips and she turns her back, leaning against him when his hands trail down her hair.

Her moan makes his member twitch and the redhead's eyes stray beyond the ends of the girl's long blue tresses, coming to rest on her round bottom and he blinks as the girl suddenly leans back, rubbing against his hardened arousal and he lets out a moan of his own as the girl wiggles teasingly. "Botan..."

She feels the hard heat of him pressing against her backside and enjoys his moan. Excitement courses through her veins, and she shivers at the soft growl as his hands grip her hips then pull her tight against him, trapping his swollen manhood between them. "Kurama..." She pants, her arm lifting to crook around his neck, eyes closing as his hands loosen and explore, whimpering as one trails down her stomach then lower, teasing her sex with crooked fingers while the other cups her breast. Hot kisses draw along her exposed neck and she turns her head, his attention making her wet and needy and her lips seek out and find his.

Her kiss is rough and demanding and Kurama returns the ardor, lost in her now. His time, once limited, is forgotten. She is all there is in this moment... all he wants... and all he needs... that she has teased him into this matters not... He loves and needs her... wants to please her... to show her that he cares... and lusts after her. Kurama wraps his arm around her waist, turning her to face the wall.

Botan blinks as he turns her, her hands splayed against the tiled wall for support, pouting when she feels him pull away only to bite her lip when he grabs her hips and draws her bottom back, forcing her to bend down. She knows what he wants... this new position making her grow even more hot for him and she gasps as the long, hard, thick heat of him slides teasingly along her folds. She parts her legs wider in response, begging to be taken and a cry of pleasure escapes from her parted lips at the feel of him sliding inch by inch into her.

The tight, wet, heat of her stretching around him sparks Kurama's lust and he groans, going still when he's as far in as he can go. She whimpers his name, begging him to move and he complies, gripping her hips, sliding back before thrusting forward, his hips smacking against her cheeks as he repeats the motion with more vigor. His moans mingle with hers and soon they have a rhythm going.. Harder... faster... more desperate... he feels Botan pushing back, moving with him, begging for more and he complies, pounding in her now, feeling her starting to pulse around him.

Botan whimpers with each thrust, her body threatening to collapse from the intensity of their lovemaking... she looks over her shoulder, nearly gushing at the sight of him taking her from behind. It's primal... and she swears she sees gold flecks floating in his emerald eyes. Youko is close to emerging... so close... and the thrill of danger mingles with the heat burning low and her skin flushes at the erotic imagery. She pushes back against him faster now, wanting more... She is close now... so very close... her breath is starting to hitch, and her body tenses... He's so good at this... so good... rubbing against that spot within that makes her shiver and cry out... she's had a few lovers in her long years as a ferry girl.. but none like him and she regrets not pursuing him sooner... still, she has him now... she is his... and he is hers... rules be damned... this is what she wants... him... all of him... every hard, throbbing inch thrusting in and out as the sound of flesh upon flesh echoes in the confined space of the shower.

Water continues to flow over them, the sensation sparking the mutual lust. Kurama marvels at the woman before him, their eyes locking as he pistons in and out of her. He wants her to see his desire... see the heat that sets his blood aflame... to know that she belongs with him... to him... and he with her... and to her... He slows his movements, wrapping his left arm around her waist to give her support while his right hand shifts, his thumb finding her swollen nub and he rubs it in delicate patterns, her sudden whimper and response too damn sexy to ignore and the redhead leans down, chest pressed into the girl's back, lolling his tongue along Botan's water slick skin, nipping her shoulder as he growls, "Mine..."

The possessiveness in his voice and the teasing touch to her most sensitive spot is her undoing and she tosses her head back, crashing over the edge... a pleasure filled cry escaping from her throat as her back snaps like a bow and she tumbles over the edge, walls clamping down as she gushes and rocks back against him.

Kurama hisses as she clamps down around him, that delicious pressure squeezing him like a vice grip... it's too much... too good and he snaps his hips, his essence rocketing out, spilling into the ferry girl and he thrusts hard with each pulsing shot, filling her with his seed as he's milked. They shudder together, locked in an intimate embrace and the kitsune kisses back to the girl's neck, panting words of heated emotion... and love... He means what he says... but knows he cannot keep her like this forever... they must part... and he must go to work... reluctantly, he withdraws, missing the warmth of her wrapped around him.

Botan whimpers at the loss of him inside her, her walls still quivering and legs still shaky as she stands up and pivots around.

Kurama sees Botan's arm rise, reaching out to him for support and he takes her hand, pulling her close before leaning down to kiss her. It is a slow burn, the kiss, and he sucks on her bottom lip, panting out, "You're full of surprises... sexy girl... make me want to stay home and never leave..."

The deity groans at the kiss and his attention, a smirk tugging at her lips as she looks up at him. "I can't help it... you bring it out in me..."

The kitsune laughs softly, features more tender... "Lover... you bring it out of me, too... but I really do have to clean up and get to work..."

"I know..." Botan replies, trailing her hands down his chest. "I just... you're rather addicting... and I... I can't help but want you again... and again..."

Kurama's eyelids flutter at her touch and her words... electricity shooting down into his swelling manhood. She's making him hard again... bringing out the heat he has for her and not for the first time does he wonder if he can ever control himself around her. "Botan...do you have any idea what you do to me?"

The ferry girl looks down, seeing his member twitch and thicken and she grins. "I've got a pretty good idea right now..."

Despite the fire of lust burning in his veins, the kitsune lets out a soft chuckle. "My, but you are rather naughty, teasing me like this..."

Botan enjoys his soft chuckle, looking back up at him with twinkling eyes. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it..."

Kurama meets her gaze and leans in, nuzzling his nose slowly against hers as he whispers. "I revel in it, peony... but I really do have to get ready for work now... we can continue this... later... if you so desire..."

The more gentle expression of his feelings towards her cools the heat but warms her heart. She returns the nuzzle, blushing at the term of endearment. "I know... I can't help but want to be close to you like this... It's been... a very long time since I've been... loved... and I find it... difficult to let you go..."

His features soften, sensing a slight bit of worry from her and he shifts to kiss her crown. "It is the same for me, Botan. And I promise to spend as much time as I can with you while you're here."

She closes her eyes at the kiss, feeling him pull back and she does the same, the two cleaning up then exiting the shower. She takes the towel Kurama hands her, wrapping it around her slim form and she watches as the kitsune dries off then slips on his boxer briefs. They leave the heated bathroom, the cooler air of the bedroom rather refreshing and the ferry girl looks around for her clothing, finding them near the side of the bed. She sorts through the pile then frowns. "Where are they?"

Kurama has slipped on his socks and slacks, buttoning up his white dress shirt and tucking it in. He turns at the sound of the deity's voice, moving to stand next to her asking, "Where is what, Botan?"

"My underwear."

He smirks. "In the living room... but I don't think you'll be able to wear them."

Botan gives him a confused look before stalking out into the living room, her eyes focusing on the pale blue fabric near the side wall. She crouches down, sweeping it into her hands and rises, studying her panties, gasping at the tear in the side and she cries out. "Kurama!"

The kitsune is at her side in an instant, blinking when the girl whirls around and holds up the ruined panties, her expression full of askance and he clears his throat before replying. "Ah yes... well... I did say that you wouldn't be able to wear those."

"How am I supposed to go anywhere with these?" She demands, waving the blue fabric in front of him.

"Well... you do have a skirt... I don't see why you couldn't go out... it's not as if anyone will know..."

Botan is not placated. "You owe me a new pair, buster..."

He holds back a grin at her feisty reaction, keeping his features placating as he takes the ruined fabric from her and stuffs it into his pocket. "So I do," Kurama checks his watch, features serious now as he heads over to the black dress shoes near the door, sliding them on as he adjusts his dark blue tie then turns back to her. "I have to go, Botan, but I will see you tonight."

The ferry girl feels a bit of anxiety at his leaving, part of her worried it is just a dream and she reaches out, grabbing his tie to pull him back to her. Despite her anger at the ruined panties, she kisses him full on the mouth, drawing her tongue over his bottom lip when they break apart, voice breathy as she murmurs. "Yes, you will... I look forward to your return, Kurama..."

His body responds to the kiss and her words and it takes all of his will power to turn away. "As do I, Botan... Goodbye, lover... Be good while I'm away, hmm?"

Botan lowers her hands from him and flashes a devilish smile. "I make no guarantees..."

Kurama laughs and opens the door to the apartment, exiting out into the hall, leaving Botan to herself.

She sighs, feeling his absence with every fiber in her being. This relationship is what she has always wanted but the fear begins to creep into her mind. She should not be doing this... she should not be with him... he is a youkai... she is a reigen... When Koenma finds out, she will be punished for her transgression... She is in love with Kurama... she loves him... wants to always stay... but knows that is impossible... Botan shakes her head, irritated at the pessimistic thoughts. What she needs right now is someone to talk to... someone that understands the emotions she's going through. An answer comes to her then and she smiles, marching back into the bedroom. The ferry girl dresses, grabbing the spare key to the kitsune's apartment then heads to the roof, looking around before holding her hand out. An oar materializes and she slides on, making sure her skirt cannot flutter in the wind before setting off in the direction of Keiko's house.

 **Another update to this naughtier story of mine. There will be at least one intimate scene in each chapter... possibly more... we'll see... it will depend on reviews... it won't be near as long as the other YYH fic I'm working on but I know many people enjoy this pairing... it honestly doesn't get the love it deserves... ahem, anyway, onto reviews!**

 **Venessia-** My loyalty to this couple is steadfast and strong... it has never waned and it never will... It's been a while since I've written a KxB lemon and this will be longer than the others I do believe... :Shuffles feet: Your praise makes me smile. I identify with Kurama so I tend to show that in my writing.

I can understand about the whole virgin Botan/ experienced Kurama thing... that does occur in If Anyone Falls... But Botan is a quick study and just as active with the kitsune as she is in this story... But you are right... I don't see many stories with both of them experienced so I thought I'd go with it this time around.

There won't be too much otherworldly activity going on... though there is the second demon tournament a few months away with this time line... but mostly it will be just plotted smut and well... relationship stuff between my favorite red/blue pair. Thanks for taking the time to read and to review. I love reviews and I hope to hear from you with this chapter as well!

 **PenguinsHockey14-** I will make more add-ons... and I do have something in mind for Kurama to do as revenge... though nothing too serious... I look forward to what you think... and to that PM for If Anyone Falls as well! Thanks for leaving me a few lines and for reading!

 **Abc123** \- Fear not, I will continue! Hopefully this chapter pleased you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- :Beams: Thanks! I thought it sounded like something Yusuke would say. Well, I wanted to show that Botan enjoys sex just as much as Kurama does... and the kitsune is indeed a lucky dude to have the lovely ferry girl all over him.

I will be adding more to this... I know you won't read this for a while but I still wanted to respond to the comment. I hope whatever issues you have to return home to are resolved. I do thank you for taking the time to read and review. And hope things get better for you.

 **Guest** \- Wish granted! You got your shower scene and I hope you enjoyed it as much as they did! I concur! KuramaxBotan make an awesome OTP! Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!


	3. Risk

Another update to my naughty story!

 **Warning** : Much sexy time ahead in the middle part of this chapter... and it's a bit more explicit than the other chapters but not by much... you've been warned... ahem... onto the story!

Chapter 3- Risk

Botan lands in a small park a short distance form Keiko's house. Within the cover of trees, she straightens out her skirt then walks with cautious steps out and onto the sidewalk that leads to the Yukimura residence. Within moments she's at the front door knocking with gentle taps. Her features brighten as a familiar face greets her.

"Botan! It's great to see you again!" Keiko exclaims in a happy tone for she is truly joyful to see the ferry girl.

"Hi, Keiko. It's nice to see you, too," Botan returns in a bubbly voice, keeping a warm smile upon her face as she adds, "I was hoping I could talk to you... Is now an okay time?"

Though the deity's tone is cheerful enough, Keiko can sense something is bothering her friend and she nods, opening the door wider as she steps to the side. "Of course it is. I always have time for my friends."

Botan takes it as an invitation and enters the house, waiting as Keiko closes the door then turns to face the ferry girl.

"How about we go upstairs? Bit more quiet that way."

The blue haired female nods and follows her friend up the steps and into the smaller girl's room. Botan settles in the desk chair, tucking her skirt carefully while Keiko takes the edge of the bed and sits down.

"So, what's up?" Keiko asks, studying her friend with curious eyes.

"Well, first I want to apologize for my behavior during your party yesterday... I wasn't quite... myself."

"Kurama said you were feeling unwell," Keiko comments. "And I thought you were a bit... tipsy... but there's really no need to apologize... getting sick from drinking happens..."

"I wasn't really... sick..." Botan whispers. "But I was intoxicated and Kurama took me to his apartment to... sleep it off..."

Keiko holds back a laugh, noting the blush creeping across her friend's cheek. "Sleep it off? Like on the couch?"

Botan's face heats up as the images of her coupling with Kurama flash in her mind and she fidgets a bit, lowering her gaze. "Um... well... more like... his bed..."

The girl's eyebrows raise, an amused expression upon her pretty features, knowing the source of her friend's flushed skin. "So you slept in his bed, huh? Did something happen between you and Kurama last night?"

The ferry girl snaps her head up in surprise. "How did you..."

Keiko can hold back her amusement no longer and a soft giggle escapes her throat. "Because you're blushing, silly! And because you seem to be glowing... and happy... but also... nervous about something and I figure it had to do with Kurama."

Botan hesitates to elaborate on the reasons for her nervousness but at lasts relents. "Keiko... you don't have to answer this if you don't want to... but... have you and Yusuke... um..." Her voice trails off, bothered by how shy she feels talking about physical love. After all, she had no hesitation in her interactions with Kurama last night and this morning... _but I don't like prying into other people's sex lives, either._

"Had sex?" Keiko finishes for her, a blush now upon her cheeks. "No.. I mean... we haven't... gone all the way or whatever you want to call it but we have... um... done things of a sexual nature..." She pauses, her voice curious as she asks, "Why? Did you and Kurama..."

"Have sex?" Botan murmurs, repeating Keiko's words, the blushing fever still burning bright upon her beautiful face as she admits in a shy tone that belies the desire and love she feels for Kurama. "I... we... we did... yes..."

Keiko's eyes widen at this confession though it is not unexpected, for the girl knows Botan has been in love with Kurama for a long time now and suspects the red haired boy to be in love with her friend. That they succumbed to their desire for one another after the party is understandable, if a bit shocking. So why is the ferry girl so... shy and embarrassed by it? Wanting to tread carefully, the human girl asks, "Are you ashamed about sleeping with Kurama, Botan?"

"No, of course not." Botan denies quickly, a fierceness in her voice that confirms Keiko's own thoughts on her friend's heart and attraction to the kitsune.

"Then what's wrong?"

Botan bites her lip, lowering her gaze once more as she struggles to put into words the truth of her situation. "There are laws... in Spirit World that are to be followed without exception," She begins, a pensive look in her countenance. "One such law forbids any relationship outside of the realm. Those of Reikai blood must remain pure and untainted by either youkai or ningens."

Keiko's brow furrows at this. "So you're saying that Spirit World has a rule that you can't be with anyone that isn't a reigen, no matter who that other person might be?"

"Basically, yes. It is forbidden."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's crap."

Botan blinks, looking up at her friend, hearing the angry tone in her voice as Keiko rises and begins to pace.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" The human girl growls. She is upset for her friend and appalled at the archaic attitude of the world to which her friend belongs. "The feelings in your heart can't be ruled away by some stupid law," There is strength and conviction in Keiko's voice as she continue to pace back and forth. "You love Kurama and he loves you. So what if he's a youkai? Yusuke's a youkai and Koenma never forbade him from being with me..."

 _Because Reikai has no jurisdiction on relations between youkai and ningens._ Botan wants to say but decides against it.

"I have half a mind to make Yusuke go up there and talk to Koenma..."

Botan blanches at this and cries out, "Please don't!"

Keiko stops pacing, hearing the absolute fear in her friend's voice and the anger in the human girl's own relents. "Okay... I won't... but Botan, what are you going to do about this? You can't hide a relationship with Kurama forever..."

"I know that," Botan replies in a strained tone. "But I can't reveal it, either. I'm not the only one... who will get in trouble... with Spirit World..."

Keiko ponders this as she sits back down. "What kind of trouble are we talking about here?"

"The kind that can send both of us to Spirit World Jail or worse," Botan answers, ringing her hands a bit as she continues. "I love Kurama and I want to be with him... I want a relationship... I'm just... I'm afraid of Koenma or heaven forbid, Enma, finding out. I don't want Kurama punished for loving me... and for being in love with him."

Keiko's brow furrows. "Have you talked to Kurama about this?"

"Not yet, no... we haven't done much... talking..." Botan replies, heat flaring in her cheeks once more.

Despite the seriousness of the ferry girl's situation, Keiko cannot help but laugh softly at how much her friend blushes. "I bet... you two must have really made up for lost time, huh?"

Botan lets out a soft laugh of her own. "I guess you could say that... Kurama's rather... addicting... I couldn't... um... keep my hands off him last night."

Keiko grins. "Well, I can understand that... Yusuke is quite... gifted... himself... sometimes it's really hard to not touch him... must have something to do with their youkai nature..."

Botan ponders this and nods. "I believe you're right... there's something about youkai... that's dangerous... exciting... and arousing... I confess I've never had a lover like Kurama before..."

At first Keiko is surprised but remembers that her friend is well over a 100 years old. "How many lovers have you had, if you don't mind me asking."

Botan is not offended at the question, her features turning thoughtful as she answers. "Well, I've been with four men before Kurama. I liked them all well enough but I was never in love with any of them and technically the last man I slept with was a one night stand," She pauses, making a face as she recalls the unsatisfying intimate experience. "Saito was lovely to look at but not too bright... and when it came to sex... let's just say he brought new meaning to the term minute man."

Keiko blinks at the frankness of the deity's confession then laughs "Botan!"

"What? It's the truth," The ferry girl retorts though she laughs as well, quieting down as a blissful look crosses her lovely countenance. "Kurama on the other hand... has plenty of stamina... and he's... well... bigger than any of the men that I've been with..."

The candid talk makes Keiko blush but she doesn't mind it, happy at last to have someone who understands what it's like to be with a youkai. "I wonder if all youkai are the same way? Yusuke certainly qualifies..."

The detective is like Botan's kid brother... annoying but protective and she is torn between wanting to ask questions and sticking her fingers in her ears to not hear. _But Keiko is like me, in love with a demon... which is why I wanted to talk to her today._ "I think it must be... it's probably why Reikai wants to forbid any relationship outside of the realm... they're jealous..."

Keiko sees the shine of amusement in Botan's eyes and laughs. Her friend is rather silly and she can't help but smile. "Botan... seriously though, what are you going to do about this?"

The ferry girl's twinkling gaze becomes somber to match the tone in her voice. "I don't know. I love Kurama... he's the first man I've truly been in love with... and I don't want to lose him... I want to stay with him... be with him... but I don't know if I can..."

The seriousness of Botan's situation troubles the human female. "There must be something you can do. Maybe there's a loophole in the law that will allow you to be with Kurama?"

Botan tilts her head, the wheels in her mind turning as she ponders Keiko's words. Did a loophole actually exist? Was it possible she could find a way to avoid a fate of isolation and incarceration for loving a demon? "I don't know if such a loophole exists but I will make sure to look into it when I return to Reikai in a few days."

Sensing a need to change the subject, Keiko asks, "So you'll be staying with Kurama while you're in Ningenkai?"

Botan blushes once more but nods. "Yes, although he has to work everyday so I won't be spending as much time with him as I'd like to."

"You should go visit him at work then... take him something for lunch... or invite him out to lunch... I bet he'll be happy to see you."

The ferry girl's features brighten at the idea. "I think I will!" She rises and feels the air travel up her skirt and quickly sits right back down, tucking the fabric tight around her legs.

Keiko is surprised at her reaction. "Is something wrong with your skirt, Botan?"

The ferry girl is hesitant to explain but manages to answer. "Um... well... it's not the skirt so much as... not having... um... anything on underneath it."

Keiko stares at her friend in shock. "You don't have any underwear on?"

"No..." Botan squeaks out, feeling self conscious. "They were kind of... ruined last night... and I didn't bring any clothes with me from Reikai... so I'm in a bit of a bind here."

The human female shakes her head. "Sounds like you had a real wild night with Kurama, Botan..." She murmurs, though her expression is a bit teasing. "But not to worry... I can lend you a pair of mine... if you want."

Botan flashes a relieved and grateful smile. "That would be great, thank you very much!"

The younger female retrieves a simple pair of pale pink panties and hands them to the ferry girl who excuses herself and goes into the bathroom to put them on. More relaxed now, she thanks Keiko once again and promises to visit again before she heads back to Spirit World. Now outside, she heads back into the park, holding out her hand as an oar materializes into view and she slides on, in spirit form as she ascends to the sky and makes her way into the city to visit Kurama.

 **March 16, 1997 Hatanaka Computer Parts, Kurama's office**

Kurama sits at his desk, going over the inventory lists for the month but he's only half focused on his work. The events of last night and this morning are still spinning in his head, the sense of euphoria addicting and he openly grins at the knowledge that Botan is now his and that he belongs to her. For she is not just any woman... she is the woman... The only one to capture his heart and the only one he will bind himself to as a life mate. Yet he knows he must be careful. The intensity of his love for Botan is strong... stronger than anything but he does not want to rush the ferry girl or frighten her away with his desire for a more lasting bond.

Plans begin to form and his features soften. He wants to sweep Botan off her feet, to spend time with her, to introduce her formally to his family. All the things that people do in a serious relationship. Because that's what it is to him... he is serious about Botan... wants to marry her... have children with her... to always be with her. Restlessness strikes him then and he loses track of his work, his mind occupied with thoughts of the ferry girl.

He leans back in his chair, sliding his hand into the pocket of his dress slacks, drawing out the ruined panties of his lover and he studies the fabric, catching the scent that is Botan's alone and his body comes alive. His dress slacks start to tighten against his growing arousal and an audible groan escapes his lips. The mere scent of the ferry girl awakens the lustful youkai nature in his long dormant human body and Kurama cannot seem to control his want of her. But she is not here now and he tries to settle the heated blood burning in his veins, tries to ignore the raging erection demanding satisfaction and release but it is a hopeless battle.

He casts a look over at the door of his office and the twin windows that frame it. The employees are all on the first floor level, the supervisor on duty will not report to him until after lunch time, leaving the Kitsune alone to himself for an hour yet. Plenty of time to take care of his... problem. He rises, walking with some difficulty to the blinds and he turns them closed, locking the door in precaution then returns to his chair, swiveling it away from the door where the landscape of the city is visible.

There is no danger of being seen, the next building too far away for anyone to peer inside the large window and Kurama closes his eyes, holding onto the panties with his left hand as his right hand slides down, cupping the large bulge in his pants. He lifts the purple fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply, imagining Botan is there with him, touching him, kissing him and he unbuckles his belt, unzipping slowly, lifting his hips to slide the pants down past his hips. His boxer briefs follow, cock springing free and he pants at the cooler air swirling around his overheated member.

He wraps his hand around the thick and hard length, stroking from the base up, rolling his thumb along the tip, hissing in pleasure as his hips buck in time with the slow strokes. Botan is all he sees in his mind, imagining her on her knees, taking him into her mouth and he growls, moving his hand faster, rougher now, squeezing as the fluid begins to leak and he uses it to increase the friction. So lost in pleasure is the kitsune that he does not see Botan floating in front of the window, watching him with widened and heated eyes.

It is a shock, seeing her lover pleasuring himself in open view. It's dangerous but oh so sexy and the lust sparks in her body, overriding the original intention of her visit. She wants to be the one to touch him... to kiss him... taste him... drive him to the edge and beyond. The window is a barrier that must be breached but she is in spirit form and easily bypasses the physical matter before becoming living flesh once more. She represses her ki, growing wet at the sight of his perfect male form in a state of desperate arousal. Her heart flutters at the way he hisses her name and strokes faster, wondering what he's imagining as she saunters to him and whispers heatedly in his ear, "Kurama..."

Kurama's eyes snap open at the sound of his lover's voice in his ear, his hand going still as he studies the deity with surprised eyes. "Bo... Botan... how... did you... "

"Does it matter?" She whispers, pulling back to met his gaze. Her heated eyes trail down to the hard length of him, smirking a bit at the fluid leaking heavily from the tip. "You've been thinking about me, Kurama?" She asks, trailing her hand down the side of his neck.

He meets her heated look, aroused at the way she stares at him. It's hungry, lustful, and fucking sexy as hell. "Yes." He manages to croak out, remaining seated as the girl begins to unbutton his shirt.

"What about, hmm? What were you imagining?" She asks, her hands brushing the fabric of the kitsune's shirt over his shoulders, exposing her lover's sculpted torso and her fingers trail down his chest to his abs, fascinated at how they jump in reaction.

Kurama enjoys her boldness and her touch, knowing this is how his lover becomes when aroused and he wants more... needs more... "You... on your knees before me, taking me into your mouth." He admits, eyes flashing as he watches her bend down and rest between his legs.

"Like this?" She asks, her hands trailing up his thighs, pushing them farther part as she moves in closer, gently taking hold of his swollen manhood, eyes looking up at him as she leans forward and parts her lips, taking the head into her mouth.

A hiss of pleasure escapes from Kurama at the hot, wet feel of her mouth sucking on his cock, unable to contain the heated words the spill from his lips. He reaches down, fingers twining into the ferry girl's hair and thrusts when she takes more of him. Their eyes lock, lust flaring between them as the girl bobs her head in time with the strokes and he moans when she rolls her tongue along his tip and squeezes him in off patterns. "God, Botan... that..."

Botan pauses, popping him out of her mouth as she continues to stroke him, her own voice low and heated. "You like that, Kurama?" She asks, keeping her eyes on his as she trails her tongue underneath and rolls it around the tip once again. She has power over him and she knows it... is intoxicated by it. Her own body screams to be taken... wants to feel the hard length in her hand inside her, stretching her and making her gush but she wants to please him first. "Do you want me? Do you want this?" She asks, teasing him again as she slips the head of him just past her lips. She finds she enjoys the taste of him... enjoys the saltiness and the way he stares down at her with needy eyes.

She is his undoing. Can't she see it? How much he wants her? How much he needs her. He answers with his hips, thrusting deeper into her mouth and Botan complies, taking him in, gagging a bit though she relaxes and bobs her head up and down, sucking roughly, wanting him to let go... to give her his seed.

It's so good... so arousing... watching her suck him off... his fantasies pale to the real thing and he pants and moans, his abs and sack tighten, signaling his impending release and he tries to warn her... telling her to stop but the deity will not listen and he can't hold back any longer. With a sharp hiss he snaps his hips, her name a heated praise as his seed explodes into her mouth.

Botan nearly chokes at the violence of his release but doesn't pull away, sucking him until he goes still and shivers. He so hot... so sexy like this... seeing his pleasure brings female pride to her heart and she slowly pulls back, releasing his still hard length from her mouth. Her own need is carried in the scent of her arousal and her walls quiver at the primal expression on her lover's face. She aches to have him inside her... to feel him pounding her until she can't walk. Where they are matters not... the danger of being caught is both worrisome and exciting and she makes to rise only to blink when his hands snake out and reach for her, pulling her into his lap.

She is beautiful... wonderful... intoxicating... and Kurama wants to please her... to make her feel as good as she made him feel. He leans in to whisper in her ear. "Sexy girl, you made me feel so good... so good... love you..." He kisses down her neck, his hands shifting to trail up her legs, pulling back to study her with questioning eyes when he feels the fabric of panties hugging her sex.

"I borrowed them from Keiko," She answers, whimpering when the kitsune swivels back around and lifts her up to sit on the edge of the desk. She bites her lip as she watches him rise, blinking when his head suddenly disappears underneath her skirt. "What are you..." Her voice dies out as the panties are yanked down her legs and the warm breath of her lover caresses her sensitive flesh and she arches her back as something long and wet trails up and down her sex. "Oh God... ahh...Kurama..." She cries, reaching down and under the skirt, fingers twisting into the strands of his hair as she tugs and bucks in response to his ministrations.

He revels in the taste of her nectar and her cries, wanting more and he tosses her legs up and over his shoulders, broadening his tongue as he laps her up and down, flicking it along her sensitive nub, rewarded with a loud scream and he reaches up with his right hand, touching her face, smirking when the girl takes his hand and brings it to her mouth, sucking on his fingers to silence the noise of her desire. He delves into her with his tongue, stabbing in time with her wild bucking. She so wet now, so ready and he rolls the skirt up, allowing her to see what he's doing.

The sight of him lapping her up makes her insides tremble, the sensation of his tongue making her wetter than she's ever been. It's so hot... so naughty... what they're doing... and she loses it, screaming around his fingers as she lets go violently, her hand pressing roughly against the back of the kitsune's head as she mashes her sex against his hot mouth.

He growls at the roughness but allows her to ride out her orgasm, lowering her legs from his shoulders as the girl stills. Kurama tugs his fingers from her mouth and rises, hovering over her. "You taste so good, lover... could eat you up again and again..."

Botan moans at the way he speaks, still pulsing inside and wanton and she reaches up, grabbing his face to pull him down into a savage kiss. She tastes herself on him, aroused further and nips Kurama's bottom lip, sliding her tongue into his mouth when he gasps in response.

Their tongues twine, fighting for dominance, the smell of sex permeating the air, driving their lust and Kurama breaks off the kiss first, eyes dark and smoldering as he grips himself and rubs his still thick and hot member along her soaked slit. "Do you want this, Botan? Do you want me in you?"

Now it is the deity's turn to moan at the teasing and she parts her legs in answer. "Yes... take me.. I need you... Want you so bad..."

In this moment, Kurama no longer cares about being caught having sex with his lover on his desk... all he wants is to be in her... loving her with every hard, throbbing inch until they both explode. "Look at me, Botan." He growls, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he presses forward, slowly sinking beyond her entrance and into the tight and wet heat within.

What they are doing is not without risk and she finds she wants him all the more. His growling command draws her attention and her eyes widen at the feel of him stretching her. "Oh, Kurama..." She moans, looking up at him with pleasure filled eyes.

He goes still, fighting the urge to take her hard and fast, wanting to make it last... to savor his lover and what she offers. "This is where I belong... in you... just like this... You're mine... all mine... Botan..." He moans in response, pulling back and thrusting forward gently as his hands caress her outer thighs.

"Yes... yours... all yours..." Botan whimpers in response, turned on at his possessive tone and his gentle thrusts. Her hands trailing down Kurama's back and down to his firm backside and she grabs tightly, forcing him deeper into her as her legs wraps around his hips to lock him in place. She leans up to nibble along the shell of his ear, her voice a heated whisper. "And you're mine... all mine... Kurama..."

She is anything but submissive and Kurama loves it. He groans, aroused by the feel of her... the sight of her... the way she moves with him... talks to him... He knows she wants to claim him as much as he wants to claim her and he pants, the sounds of flesh smacking upon flesh growing louder as he begins to drive harder and rougher into her. He feels her head shift, finding her staring up at him and he matches her heated look with fevered eyes flecked with gold, a deeper timbre to his voice now. "Yes... I belong to you... only you, Botan... always you..."

The coils within her tighten at his answer and the way he looks at her, seeing golden spots within his darkened emerald pools. It's wild and uninhibited and not for the first time does she wonder what Kurama would be like in his Youko form. The thought draws out the lust and she moans, her hands trailing up his back then around to cup his face. Botan pulls him down for another kiss, her body answering his own, rough and demanding as she meets his thrusts with her hips, the scent and sound of sex potent and addicting and that wonderful feeling begins to build. She's close now... so close... the hard, thick heat of him hitting all the right places and her back suddenly snaps like a bow string, her breath hitching and her lips parting as her lover forces her over the edge and into blissful release.

Kurama watches in fascination at the pure pleasure in the deity's face, finding her all the more beautiful when she comes for him. His own breathing is ragged, the sensation of her clamping down on him mind blowing and the friction of her slick walls pulsing around him is too much and he follows her over the edge, snapping his hips as he hisses her name then covers her mouth once more with his own to muffle their mutual cries of pleasure. He keeps thrusting with each spurt until he's milked dry then goes still, collapsing onto her. The redhead breaks off the kiss, groaning as he drops his head into the girl's neck. "Botan... God... the things you do to me..."

Botan's body trembles in the afterglow of their consummation, holding him to her as she croaks out. "Kurama... you make me want you... again and again... I can't seem to control myself around you..."

He laughs softly at this, shifting to kiss her pulse point. "Lover... I don't want you to control yourself..." Kurama lifts his head to look down at her. "I love you... and I want you... I want to be with you... and only you..."

Lust subsides, tenderness taking its place and Botan's heart reacts. She caresses his face gently, hiding her own fears as she replies, "It is the same for me... I want to be with you... I love you... I will always love you..."

There is a bit of finality in her tone that worries Kurama's heart. "Botan..." His head snaps up at the sudden knock upon his door. "Yes, what is it?" He calls out calmly enough, frowning as the sound of floor supervisor Tanon Iwagata's voice carries through the locked entrance.

"Lunch hour is over, Mr. Minamino sir, and I have your reports ready for you to inspect."

A flash of surprise crosses the kitsune's face. Has an hour really gone by already? He curses under his breath at the intrusion, sliding out of the deity as he snatches her underwear off the floor, handing them back to her before pulling his boxer briefs and pants back in place. "One moment please." He replies, buttoning his shirt then tucking it in before buckling his belt while the deity straightens her skirt and shifts into her spirit form. Kurama quickly strides over to the door, unlocking and opening it to step out into the hall. Kurama closes the door behind him before Iwagata can peer inside. He looks down at the smaller dark haired man with a calm expression, though his heart is still roaring in his chest.

Iwagata studies the younger man with curious eyes. Nothing seems to be unusual but he can't help but notice the redhead's hair seems tousled and he asks. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Kurama frowns inwardly at the question. Did Iwagata overhear him and Botan having sex? "Nothing is wrong Mr. Iwagata, I was just in the middle of an important phone call that I couldn't be torn away from."

"Was it Mr. Hatanaka? Is he on his way back from vacation already?"

"No," Kurama answers in an even enough tone. "He's not due back until next week." He adds, not elaborating further as he holds out his hand. "I'll take those reports now, Mr. Iwagata."

The smaller male frowns but hands the file over to his boss. The door being locked and he blinds being down indicate something strange is going on but Iwagata doesn't know what. "Yes, sir." He replies and gives a slight bow of his head before turning and walking back down to the stairs that led to the ground floor below.

Kurama waits until the floor supervisor is out of sight before returning into his office. He closes the door behind him, locking it once more and strolls to his desk, laying the file to the side as he spies the deity standing near the far window. "It's okay now, Botan, he's gone."

The ferry girl turns to face the redhead, blushing a bit at how close they were to being caught. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

"Over locking the door? No. Iwagata is harmless if a bit persistent in his duties." Kurama answers before crouching down to pick up the papers strung all over the carpeted floor.

Botan feels bad for the mess and goes over to help him, laying the paper work on top of the desk. "I'm sorry... I guess I got a bit too... forward again, with you."

He looks over at her and reaches out to take her hand in his. "Botan, I wanted you as badly as you wanted me... there is no shame in expressing our love this way... besides..." He pauses, smirking a bit. "I already had a head start before you arrived... you just helped me... finish..."

Botan blinks then laughs softly. "True... but I really had good intentions coming here... before I saw you... um... doing what you were doing..."

She is perplexing in this regard. Uninhibited while having sex... and shy and gentler when the subject is brought up. Kurama finds he likes her this way... she intrigues him and he loves her even more for the oddity. "And just what were your intentions, peony, hmm?"

The ferry girl blushes at his teasing tone, clearing her throat. "I was going to ask you out for lunch. I thought you might be hungry."

Kurama smirks. "I've already eaten..."

Botan blush darkens to a bright shade of red at the connotation and she playfully swats his shoulder. "You're so incorrigible..."

He captures he hand and kisses the top, murmuring. "Only when it comes to you, lovely peony."

Her stomach flips at attention and his words, still wanting of him though she knows she must behave.. for now. "You're rather charming... fox... it's a wonder you didn't have any life mate prior to your time in Ningenkai."

The use of pet names for each other pleases the kitsune and he answers in a soft but low tone as he holds her hand in his own, stroking the top with his thumb. "Because I've never been in love before, Botan... You're the first person I've fallen in love with..." _And the only one I want to have as a life mate._ He adds silently, recalling his own warning from earlier.

This confession stuns Botan. "You've never been in love before?"

"Why are you so surprised, lover?" Kurama asks, studying Botan with curious eyes.

"Well... It's just... you're so gorgeous and strong... and intelligent... I would have thought you had a mate and..."

Kurama's brow furrows when the deity's voice trails off, guessing at what is left unsaid. "Children? Is that what you were going to say, Botan?"

"Yes," Botan whispers feeling shy all over again. "You must have slept with many youkai females in your life as Youko... and I wondered if you... if you ever had any children from such matings..."

Her naivety over youkai reproduction is surprising. "How much do you know of demons, Botan?"

A look of concentration crosses the ferry girl's face. "Well, I know where youkai come from... and how strong they can be... I know some eat humans though most do not... and that they have feelings and people that are just as good or as bad as the other two realms."

He smiles. "Those things are all true but how much do you know about how youkai... mate?"

"Um... well... I thought it was just like humans and reigens..."

"The mechanics are the same, yes... the desires are also the same but youkai females can physically choose whether or not they want to have a child. And males have ways to avoid... giving females their seed..."

Botan blinks at this. "Is that what you did, Kurama?"

He keeps his hold on her hand, voice growing softer. "I didn't want... complications... in my life... So I always drank a special tea before any mating so as to avoid the potential... of offspring..."

"So you have no children then?"

He hears the relief in her voice and smiles tenderly. "No, Botan... no children... and no life mate... as I said before, I'd never fallen in love... until I met you..."

This confession makes her heart melt. "Kurama..."

"Hmm..." he murmurs, lifting the ferry girl's hand up to his lips to kiss her wrist.

"So I'm your first, then?" She asks, enjoying the simple attention.

"The first I've fallen in love with, yes..." Kurama answers then asks, "What of you, hmm? Have you ever been in love?"

Botan blinks, blushing a bit as she shakes her head. "No... I mean I've been with a few men.. but nothing serious... nothing like what I feel for you," She whispers then admits. "You're the first man I've falling in love with... and the only one I want in my life."

Kurama feels pride in this and lowers the girl's hand down, reaching out to cup her cheek with his free one, stroking her skin with his thumb. "Beautiful, lovely, peony... you make my heart sing..." He leans in to kiss her then.

It's not so much claiming as it is a tender love and Botan finds she enjoys it as well as the more lustful expressions of his ardor. She feels him pull away from the kiss then rest his forehead against hers and she's content in the moment only to frown at what he says next,

"My family will be returning from vacation next week and I was hoping to introduce you formally to them."

"You want me to meet your family... as your girlfriend?"

There is fear in the girl's tone that puzzles the kitsune. "Do you not want to meet them, Botan? Is it too soon for you?"

"It's not that I don't want to..." Botan whispers, trying hard not to reveal her inner fear of discovery. "It's that... I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" He asks, pulling back to study her.

"There's something I need to tell you... something I should have done from the beginning..."

Kurama braces for some dark and unwelcome news as the deity continues.

"When I say I'm in love with you, I mean it... when I say I want a relationship... I do... but in being with you... in doing what we've been... doing... I've placed us both in great danger."

"What danger? What could be dangerous about loving each other, Botan?"

The ferry girl bites her lip. "Reigens... are not supposed to love youkai... our relationship... is forbidden in Spirit World... If Koenma finds out... He could have you brought up to Reikai and imprisoned... or even... executed... and as for me... well... I could be banished... and left to die far from home..."

A growl erupts from the kitsune's throat that startles Botan but the anger is not directed at her.

"I will not let them touch you, Botan.. I will fight anyone who tries to take you from me... I won't give you up... I refuse..." Youko bleeds through Kurama's words, the youkai side of himself unrelenting in his possessive and protective nature of his chosen lover as he vows. "If they try anything, I will kill them."

She knows he's serious and she shivers at the deadly tone in his voice. She reaches out to touch his arm. "Kurama?"

He blinks at her touch, the gold fading from his eyes. He has frightened her and that simply will not do. "I'm sorry, Botan... I don't mean to alarm you... but I am serious... I won't let them hurt you... and I understand if you want to keep things... secret... for now... but I still want to introduce you to my family... so... will you let me?"

His question carries with it risks but her heart hurts at the nearly pleading look in his eyes and she finds herself nodding. "Yes..."

"Yes?" He repeats, studying her to make sure she is sincere.

Botan smiles at him then, a genuine expression of sincerity in her features. "Yes, I will go with you to meet your family..."

His eyes brighten at her answer, studying her in open fondness and pulls the ferry girl into a hug. "I love you, Botan, and I know my family will love you, too..."

Botan leans into him, enjoying the closeness as she rests her head against his shoulder. "I'm sure I will love them, too..." She whispers as she wraps her arms around him, holding her lover close even as she wonders how much longer she can keep their secret safe.

 **Man, a longer chapter than I anticipated... and much naughtiness... still, I want to do plotted stuff with smut elements and I might not always have something sexual in the following chapters though I most likely will. Anyway, if you liked this please do leave a few lines... reviews help greatly with my motivation. When I don't get them I really get bummed out and my desire to write dies... onto reviews!**

 **pamchambeae55** \- Thank you! I am glad you enjoy the KxB fandom. It's true there are not enough stories for this wonderful couple so I do what I can to compensate for that. It's not all sex with them but this is the start of the relationship and they've held back for so long that they're making up for lost time... still, there will be romantic moments as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for taking the time to read and leave me a review! I appreciate it!

 **PenguinsHockey14** \- The story does revolve around sexy time for a while though I will have plotted elements too... Don't worry, you'll get that primal Youko and Botan moment. Yes there will be trouble and look for me to do something like that in the future! I am still looking forward to your PM. It must be really long but then they usually are, which I enjoy by the way! I am happy that you still read my stuff and review and I look forward to what you think of this chapter as well!

 **generationforever08** \- :shuffles feet: I do my part to keep this fandom alive. It deserves it after all and many people do enjoy it... they just to write about it too often which is a shame. There is trouble ahead for the main couple and I probably will highlight some of the other couples as well, Hiei and Mukuro most likely but we'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest-** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I do like to hear requests and do my best to fulfill them. There will be some Youko and Botan encounters a little later on. Thank you for reading and leaving a few lines!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- I thought it was a hot scene myself... ahem... anyway, there will be relationship moments and more romantic stuff... it's not all about the sex... though they are making up for lost time as you said and they react to each other... very easily... which I'll explain later on down the line. There will be separation between them though it won't be like If Anyone Falls... it's just the nature of Botan's job but expect to see trouble... and Kurama's reaction to it very soon. No problem! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Comfort

Another update to this newer story of mine. No warnings this time as nothing naughty occurs. Onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 4-Comfort**

 **March 16, 1997 Kurama's Office**

Kurama continues to hold Botan, enjoying the closeness of contact. Her answer pleases his heart and eases the worry about their growing relationship. His contentment turns to surprise as his ears pick up a rather loud growl and he pulls back, studying the ferry girl as she blushes and covers her stomach.

"Sorry... guess I'm rather hungry..."

"Do not be sorry. Truth be told, I'm rather famished myself," He replies then adds. "Shall we go have some lunch then?"

Botan nods. "Yes, please."

Kurama smiles and takes her hand, leading her to the window and he looks down, voice soft. "Do you see that rail line down there?"

Botan follows his gaze, nodding at the bustling crowd walking underneath a train overpass. "Yes."

"There's a wonderful little yakitori restaurant I'd like to take you to. Does that sound good?"

The girl nearly salivates at the mention of skewered meat. "Sounds good to me," Her features scrunch up in worry. "But I don't want to get you in trouble for leaving."

Kurama moves away from the window, gently pulling Botan with him. "I won't get in trouble, love. I haven't gone to lunch yet. But I do have to inform the workers I'm leaving."

Botan catches his meaning and shifts to her spirit form, invisible to normal human eyes and follows him out, walking carefully behind him as the kitsune reaches the ground floor and moves towards the small man that had given Kurama the report.

"Mr. Iwagata."

The shorter male turns, looking up at his boss. "Yes, sir?"

"I'll be going to lunch now. I should return within a hour or two."

Iwagata is surprised. "Two hours, sir?"

"There are a few things I have to take care of outside the office," Kurama replies, not elaborating as he turns. "I leave everything in your care until I return."

"Yes, sir." Iwagata murmurs, studying the back of the redhead with troubled eyes. Something feels... off... about the boy today... and he blinks at the flash of something blue behind his boss then nothing. He squint _s_ in an attempt to see the strange image but nothing reappears and soon the boy is gone, leaving the man to wonder what the hell he just saw.

 **Near the overpass**

Kurama and the now solid form of Botan walk side by side, moving under the overpass and down a narrow corridor. Small restaurants line the alleyway and the kitsune stops before a glass door marked as **Nori's Yakitori** in gold hued kanji. He opens it for Botan who steps inside and he follows right behind.

The smell of meat being cooked over an open flame makes the deity's mouth water and her stomach grumble loudly. Heat spreads across her cheeks at Kurama's soft laugh but she follows him when he moves around and leads her to an empty table. The pair sit down and place their order, the ferry girl choosing bacon wrapped leeks and pork skewers while the redhead decides on chicken and chicken skin. Botan is surprised when Kurama orders a draft beer but doesn't hesitate to do the same and the two sit quietly for a moment before the girl breaks the silence. "So how long do you work today?"

"Until 6," He answers softly. "I should make it home by 7 if everything goes smoothly at the end of the shift," He pauses, recalling something the girl said during their heated coupling earlier and changes the subject, asking, "So you went to visit Keiko today? How is she doing?"

Botan blinks at his question, then remembers her own comment earlier in the office. "She's doing fine," The girl answers. "I wanted to apologize to her for leaving early yesterday and we talked about..." She pauses, looking down to hide the flash of heat that most certainly colors her cheeks, voice a mere whisper as she adds, "Stuff..."

Kurama tilts his head when she hides, knowing by her reaction it has something to do with the new physical relationship between himself and the ferry girl. He is still perplexed by her contradictory nature when it comes to the topic of sex and while he does love to tease, now is not the time or place for such things. "I'm glad you got to spend time with your friend. You should do that more often, Botan."

The ferry girl looks up, studying the warm features of her lover. "I should?"

"Of course," He replies, truth weaved in his words as he continues. "You glow when you're around your friends. You smile, you laugh, you look alive, and happy. I want you to be happy, Botan. You deserve to be happy."

Her heart flutters at the sincerity in his voice. "Kurama... I am happy... I'm always happy to be around my friends," She pauses, knowing there is a risk in showing any kind of affection in public but her eyes cannot hide the love she feels for the redhead. "But I am most happy when I'm around you. I love you and want to stay with you as long as I can."

A pleasant feeling fills Kurama's entire being at the open affection reflected in the amethyst pools of Botan's eyes and he returns her look, longing to hold her and touch her but knows he cannot. It's too public... too open... Still, his desire to express the truth of his emotions guides his voice as he replies, "As am I around you, Botan," His tone softens, becoming tender, unable to hide what he feels for her. "My heart adores you. … my body wants you... my soul needs you... I love you with everything I am... I will always love you... no matter what may come... or how far apart we may be... my love will not die... I will wait forever for you, peony, if I have to."

Does he even realize what he does to her? Botan wonders, her heart and body reacting to the truth of his devotion and the strength of love she hears in his voice. He has always been a master at words and the ferry girl finds herself echoing his sentiment, smiling openly at his verbal and visual adoration.

Lunch arrives and they eat, talking of more general things before Kurama pays the bill and they exit the restaurant. He walks with her down the alleyway and onto the sidewalk but instead of turning back towards his work, the kitsune shifts to move left. Botan is puzzled by this. "Kurama, where are you going?"

He pauses, pivoting back to face her, a smile upon his lips. "Come with me and find out."

The girl matches his smile and catches up to him, content to be close to him as they move further into the city. "Don't you have to go back to work?"

"Yes," Kurama answers in a slightly distracted tone. "But I'm not quite ready to return just yet," He stops at the corner, his gaze turning to a oddly designed building before turning to study his lover. "Besides... I owe you a new pair of underwear do I not?"

So that is what this is... he's taking her shopping. Truth be told, the deity often delights in walking the various levels of many stores when she has free time and on occasion buying an outfit or two to wear while in Ningenkai. But this place is one she's never been in before and she worries about him spending money, even if it is for her benefit. "Kurama, you don't have to buy me anything. I was just... shocked... earlier... and reacted... you don't have to replace them..."

"But I want to," Kurama counters, understanding the girl's hesitation to allow him to buy things for her. "And you'll need some clothes to keep at my apartment for the times you're with me."

"True. But I can bring them down with me the next time I come to visit." She counters, not quite ready to give up the fight.

"A logical answer," Kurama concedes partly. "But you don't have those clothes right now do you?"

"Well... no..."

"Do you not want to wear something else besides your skirt and sweater?"

Botan looks down at her clothing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Nothing, koishii. I think it looks wonderful on you. But I know you prefer to wear jeans when you're in Ningenkai."

She blinks, bringing her focus back on him. How does he know that? She wonders for a second then remembers the observational skills of the man beside her. For the kitsune is unparalleled when it comes to analyzing and drawing conclusions about whatever subject he studies. She knows he wants to help her. Wants to have things at his place for her because he believes she will return to him. And she will, though she knows the temporary parting will hurt them both. Botan's features soften, her resistance lowering and at last she relents. "Alright. But just a couple of things okay? I don't want you to spend all your money on me."

Kurama beams, a rare expression that lights up his already ethereal features and Botan feels her heart melt at the happiness she can see in his eyes.

The kitsune moves to the entrance door, holding it open for her and then enters behind her. They are greeted by smiling employees offering various perfumes to the lady and cologne to the man and they politely decline, heading towards the elevator that will take them up to women's clothing. An hour later, the pair exit the building with the ferry girl dressed in a pair of blue jeans and purple zip up hoodie as she carries two bags full of clothing and personal items. Kurama walks with Botan back towards the railway station and waits with her for the train to arrive and pulls out his wallet, drawing out the card for his apartment building. He hands it to her, explaining at her perplexed look. "You'll need that to get inside the building. You have the spare key for the apartment, right?"

Botan nods, sliding the card into her back pocket. "I do."

Kurama is happy at this, his head turning at the sound of the oncoming train and he knows she must go and he must return to work. He wants to hug her then and kiss her goodbye but knows his lover wants to keep a low profile. Instead he smiles and whispers. "I will see you tonight then, Botan." He watches as the girl enters the car, giving a wave that the deity returns and so he remains until the train is out of sight and he is alone. The redhead sighs, wishing in that moment he didn't have to go back to the office. His time with Botan is limited by the nature of their lives and their roles. He must remain in Ningenkai while the ferry girl is beholden to her job as a guide for the dead. The thought of her leaving so soon stabs like needles in his heart and he finds he wants to her to stay with him always. A foolish thought. She cannot and his mind understands this, even as his heart rages at the unfairness of it all. Kurama gives no indication of his inner turmoil, his mask of reserve firmly in place as he turns and head back to his office, knowing he has work to do before he is free to return home and spend what time he has left with the woman he loves.

 **Kurama's apartment**

Botan unlocks the door to the kitsune's apartment and heads towards the bedroom. Unsure where to place her belongings, the ferry girl decides to set the bags on the bed. She looks at the clock, seeing it's near to 4 o'clock and she smiles. In a few hours Kurama will be home. Wondering how to pass the time, Botan heads over to the tv, surprised at the dark gray box situated next to it and she recognizes it as a Nintendo 64. _Kurama plays video games?_ She crouches down, reading the game still inserted in the slot on top of the console. _Super Mario 64, huh? I love this game!_ The ferry girl grins, turning on the system and the tv then sits down, absorbing herself in game play and that is how Kurama finds her when he walks in a few hours later.

"I see you found something to occupy your time while I've been gone." He calls out gamely, laying his keys on the counter as he strolls into the living room.

Botan keeps her focus on the screen, replying in a distracted tone. "It was better than watching silly tv shows... crap!" She grumbles when Mario falls off the wood bridge.

Kurama chuckles and drops down to Botan's right, lifting his left arm to rest on the back of the couch. "You play video games often, Botan?"

"When I can," She admits saving the game before shutting it off. She lays the controller down and turns her attention over to him. "But now I'd rather spend time with you."

Kurama smiles at this. Their time together will not last much longer and the kitsune wonders what she has in mind. "What would you like to do, love?"

Botan taps her own lip with her index finger, a thoughtful look upon her face. "Hmm... I could go for some dinner right about now."

The redhead enjoys seeing Botan like this, reminding him of the time they worked together to track down Hiei then Yusuke. "Alright. Let me change into something more casual and we'll head out." He rises from the couch then heads into his bedroom and comes out a few minutes later dressed in dark jeans and a white button down shirt. Grabbing a dark blue windbreaker he slides it on and grabs his keys, stuffing them into his pocket, smiling over at Botan as the pair slide on their respective shoes then head outside.

Dinner is a simple and quiet affair and they leave, walking down the sidewalk. Kurama smells the rain in the air, tilting his head back as droplets fall from the clouded sky. People around them scurry for cover as the drizzle becomes a downpour, leaving the kitsune and the ferry girl the lone pair standing in the rain. He removes his waterproof windbreaker, wrapping it around his lover, his shirt now soaked but he cares not. Botan's comfort is what matters to him.

Botan feels the warmth radiating from the jacket now around her and she tilts her head back to look up at him. There is a smile of tenderness upon his lips and she watches as the rain pelts his unruly hair. There is no shivering and no discomfort in his form and she admires him for this. For Kurama is a child of nature and well accustomed to its ebbs and flows. He is beautiful to her in this moment... he has always been beautiful to her. His actions are selfless and kind... loving and unconditional and she loves him all the more for loving her. She reaches up, touching his cheek with her delicate fingers, drawn in by the light in his loving gaze.

Kurama is soaked to the bone now but feels not the cold touch of his waterlogged clothing, so lost is he in the peony's eyes. There is something in the way she looks at him, in the way she touches him, that makes his pulse react and his body come alive. But in this moment, his heart takes control. It is love, not lust, that guides his hand to rise and caress the girl's cheek in return. It is love that makes him lean in to kiss her softly as the rain falls down around them, to share in their mutual adoration of one another. He pulls back slowly, nuzzling his nose against hers as the kiss ends then smiles, lowering his hand to take hold of hers.

Botan revels in the attention and simple expression of emotion, addicted to it as much as she is to the more carnal pleasures they've shared. His hand is on her own, tugging her gently forward and she joins in his child-like laughter, now running with him through the rain as they make their way to the warmth of home.

 **Kurama's apartment**

Kurama shakes off the water from his hair, sliding off his soaked shoes and wet socks as he crosses into the bedroom, Botan close behind him, as they enter the bathroom together. The redhead strips out of his shirt and jeans with some effort, the clothing clinging stubbornly to his skin but at last he is free. Botan has less trouble stripping down and she hands her items over to Kurama who hangs them next to his own. Naked, the two head back out into the bedroom, the kitsune heading over to his dresser, pulling out a dry pair of boxer briefs and pj pants while Botan scrounges through the shopping bags on the bed, pulling out a light blue bra and matching panties. Skivvies on, the ferry girl slips into a pair of purple pj shorts and v neck t shirt combo before setting the bags on top of the dresser. She turns, smiling as Kurama grabs a beige colored blanket and waves for her to follow.

The redhead settles on the couch, wrapping the blanket around himself then holds it open for her, inviting her to join him.

There is no hesitation as Botan sits down next to the Kurama. She snuggles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth radiating off his body and she takes comfort in the way he wraps the blanket around her and holds her close. Rain continues to fall, pinging against the glass windows of the apartment, the sound soothing and she relaxes against him. He is her home...her love... her light. She doesn't want to move... doesn't want to leave.. yet Botan knows she must leave him soon. Pain stabs her heart at the thought of their forced separation and she reacts, her arm stretching out, wrapping around the kitsune's torso and she holds him as she herself is held.

Kurama revels in the closeness of his lover's body, a sense of contentment filling him. This is what he enjoys most. Being near her, holding her, relaxing with her. Botan is his star.. his guiding light... she owns his heart and calls to his soul. And soon his light would leave... leave him in the darkness of Ningenkai alone. The thought of being apart hurts him and he finds himself holding her a bit tighter, knowing she must go soon. Botan seems to echo his sentiments, holding him just as tightly and they sit quietly for several moments, a silent understanding passing between them, broken at last by the ferry girl's voice.

"This is nice, isn't?" Botan whispers. "Being close together I mean."

Kurama smiles softly, refraining from chuckling at her clarification. "It is, yes. I find comfort in holding you, Botan... in just being with you," He reaches up with his right hand, caressing her hair, his voice carrying with it the truth of his heart. "I could stay like this forever and be satisfied."

She closes her eyes at his touch, a fallen look crossing her face to match the sadness in her voice. "I wish I could stay like this with you forever. I want to stay with you forever. But I still..." Her voice lowers to a whisper that is barely audible. "I have to go back to Reikai tomorrow."

"I know," He replies, sadness now in his tone as he continues to stroke her hair and it is now his voice that strains into a painful whisper. "I will miss you while you're gone."

She feels the hurt, knows his pain as it is the same as her own and she lifts her head to study him and reaches up to caress the side of his face, wanting to ease the suffering that is to come in their separation. "And I will miss you. But I will return to you, Kurama. I promise."

He tilts his head into her touch. He believes her. Believes she will come back to him and he shifts his hand to rest over hers. "I know you will, koishii," He gives her a warm smile, wanting to enjoy their last hours together so he changes the subject, voice lightening. "So how about we watch a movie, hmm? Something funny perhaps?"

Botan nods, loosening her hold on him and the kitsune rises, going over to the small storage shelf on the side wall. He picks a few tapes and slides the first one in, settling back down onto the couch and the deity's embrace. They laugh together at the silly antics on screen, moving onto the next movie which is more dramatic and serious and their voices die down, more focused on the action.

"Well, that was an interesting movie, don't you think, Botan?" Kurama asks when the screen goes dark, frowning when the girl doesn't respond. He looks down, his expression softening at the sight that meets his gaze. Botan's eyes are closed, her features are relaxed, and her breathing is soft and even. "Fallen asleep, love?" He whispers, leaning down to kiss her crown as he adds, "That's alright. I'm rather tired myself." The red head shifts, pulling the girl into his lap and he rises, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom.

He turns sideways, managing to pull back the covers on the bed before laying her down with great care. The kitsune slides in on the opposite side, studying the girl with tender eyes as he leans down to kiss her with the barest of pressure before crooking his arm over her stomach and nestling his head against the top of her breasts. He is drawn to the steady heartbeat thumping below his ear and he closes his eyes, his body relaxing. "Goodnight, my love." He whispers in the dark before following her into the land of dreams.

 **March 17, 1997 Rikugien Park Early Evening**

Kurama strolls beside Botan down a lit pathway inside Rikugien Park, a soft smile upon his lips. He had hurried to the apartment as soon as his shift had ended, wanting to spend the last few hours with his beloved ferry girl before her departure to Reikai. Her suggestion of a park had lightened his heart and he had brought her to Rikugien to share in one of his favorite activities: Night viewing of blooming trees and shrubs.

They come to a stop before a massive weeping cherry tree and Botan gasps at the beauty before her. Branches stretch towards the night sky then curve down, dressed in petals that glow in a light purple hue. "It's beautiful..." She murmurs in awe. "And vibrant. I can feel the pulse of life... it's... breathtaking..." She pauses, looking over at the kitsune as she asks, "Is this how it feels to you when you're around plants?"

Kurama nods, delighted at her understanding of his own feelings. "Yes. I feel the life force of everything here... the plants call to me... and greet me as one that they know... and love..."

"And you love plants too, do you not?"

He smiles, motioning her to watch as he approaches a nearby shrub. The flowers are not quite ready to bloom and Kurama reaches out, gently touching the closed buds and the plant responds, opening into an array of vibrant blue and white.

Botan senses no ki emanating from Kurama and she marvels at the way the plant responds to his simple touch. She walks over to him, whispering, "They're beautiful, too..."

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

Botan's heart flips at his words. No matter how many times he calls her love., she always reacts to it. "Kurama..."

He wants to kiss her then, touch her, show her how much she means to him but they are in public. _And she will be leaving soon._ He thinks, his heart gripped with a sudden sadness. Still, he smiles for her and reaches out to clasp his hand over her own and gently tugs her to walk with him once more.

Botan blinks in surprise as the kitsune takes her hand but doesn't pull away, finding the warmth of his skin pleasing and they continue down the path, admiring the rest of the flora that surrounds them. All too soon the trail ends and they stand alone. The time has come for her to leave and she hates it, hates leaving him. _But Koenma will send the SDF to find me if I don't return and I don't want Kurama to get in trouble over me._ "I had a nice time today... and yesterday... I enjoyed being with you, Kurama... and sharing in this..."

Kurama hears Botan's hesitation and guilt in her voice, his own pain masked in a tender smile as he turns to study her. "I had a nice time as well, Botan. I look forward to spending many more days with you... and to introduce you properly to my mother... you will come back next week, will you not?"

His question is marked with uncertainty and her heart hurts all the more for leaving him. "I will, I promise."

Kurama keeps his hold on her left hand, stroking the top with his thumb. He knows he shouldn't kiss her... not in public... where so many eyes may be watching... but still he moves forward, leaning his head in quickly to capture the girl's lips with his own.

Botan gasps in surprise at the open display of affection, finding herself returning the kiss, groaning when the kitsune tugs on her bottom lip then shifts, leaning in to whisper in her ear,

"Don't stay away too long, lover."

She wants to pull him close and kiss him again but knows she cannot. Instead she hugs him and whispers in return, "I won't, fox. I love you too much to let go..."

There is something in the way she speaks that alights the flame in his body but he refrains from doing anything that would embarrass them both. Instead he hugs her in return, reluctant to let go but at last he does, pulling back to give her space. "And I love you, Botan. Never forget that."

Botan smiles to hide the hurt inside at leaving him as she backs away, making sure no one is watching before shifting into her spirit form. "How can I forget? You own my heart." She whispers, holding out her hand as an oar materializes in the air.

Kurama watches as the ferry girl slides sideways onto the oar and hovers into the air. "As you own mine. Goodbye, Botan. Please be safe and I will see you soon."

The girl peers down at the redhead, flashing a tender smile meant for him alone. "You be safe as well, love, and Goodbye."

The kitsune watches as the girl rises high into the air, giving a final wave as he stands still not moving until she is well out of sight. His hand lowers and his shoulders drop. She has been gone all of five minutes and already he misses her. The week will be long but he knows in his heart Botan will return to him. Resigned to a life of solitude for the next few days, Kurama stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and exits through the brick entrance, making his way to the train that will take him home.

 **March 17, 1997 Reikai- Gate of Judgment**

Botan returns to her realm, zooming through the night sky of Reikai and beyond the river Styx, descending in a circular pattern until she lands in the open courtyard of the palace. The guards greet her as she passes through the main door and walks down the well lit corridor. She stops before two large blue doors, waiting patiently as they slide open and reveal a large office. Her eyes focus on the young male sitting in opulent red chair in front of a wide desk and she steps forward and bows her head. "Good evening Koenma, sir."

Jr. lifts his head from his paperwork. He is in his teenage form tonight and gives her a nod in return. "Evening, Botan. I trust your vacation was a pleasant one?"

Botan is leery of his words, panicking a bit as she processes his tone before deciding he is merely being polite. "It was great to see everyone again. I'm happy for Keiko and Yusuke. Those two have been in love with each other for a long time. Though they are a bit young to get married."

"Yes... but Yusuke has a stable job making ramen... at least that's what I think it is he does," Koenma replies then frowns. "That is what he does when he's not working for me, right?"

Botan keeps her face a mask of bubbly energy to hide her unease. "Yep! He has his own cart and seems to do quite well for himself."

"Hmm... well then, I don't see the problem... Though Keiko won't live forever... Yusuke's heart will be broken when she dies... I only hope he understands the risks of marrying a human..."

Again a sense of unease fills the ferry girl but she brushes it off, defending her friend's choice of life mate. "But he loves Keiko. When she dies, I don't think he will choose another... he's that devoted to her."

"Youkai live as long as we do, Botan... centuries upon centuries without someone to love can cause such heartache. I fear for him when she dies..." Koenma murmurs in genuine sadness then sighs, looking back down at his paperwork. "Did they set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Keiko mentioned some time in October, after the tournament in Makai. Hopefully one of the boy's can win this time or at least defeat anyone who might seek to wage war on the other realms."

"One can only hope, yes," Koenma replies. "I'm glad you enjoyed your time with everyone, Botan but you should go and get some rest before the ceremony tomorrow morning."

Botan frowns. "Ceremony?"

"Yes," The prince says, flipping through a new file. "We have ten new SDF officers assigned to the Gate of Judgment that need orientation. Ayame and you will split duties in this regard."

The deity groans inwardly. _So he passing off his job on me again?!_ "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do, sir? You know what happened the last time you made me do that."

Koenma recalls the situation, chuckling silently at the memory of his head ferry girl knocking out a rather perverted SDF officer by the name of Kutaru with her oar. "That's why I want you to lead the men around. If they try anything with you, you have my permission to put them in their place," He retorts then adds with more force. "I want them to understand that anyone who tries to touch or harm my girls will be dealt with with a swift shot to the head."

Understanding lights up Botan face. The SDF, while having to listen to Koenma, is really under King Enma's command. The ferry girls, while they do work for Enma, are under Koenma's command. She smiles at his protective statement. For he is both a father figure and a boss to her. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then, why don't you head to bed. We'll discuss the matter further in the morning."

Botan bows her head. "Yes, sir." She turns, exiting the way she entered, walking down the corridor and out the side door. She steps into the side courtyard, making her way towards the ferry girl quarters. Once in her room, the blue haired female goes through the motions, readying herself for bed and she slides under the covers and settles in. Already she misses the warmth of Kurama's body next to hers and the comfort in his presence. She wants to run back to him. To always stay with him. _But this is my life right now. I am a ferry girl for the dead. I cannot abandon my duties... not yet... not until I know for sure that I can._ She remembers her conversation with Keiko and vows silently to search for an answer to her dilemma. With this thought in mind, Botan lets sleep claim her and she travels far away in her mind and into the arms of the one whom she loves.

 **Another chapter done. No naughtiness this time but of course there will be in the next one as the lovers are reunited and Botan is introduced properly to Kurama's family. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Do please leave a few lines if you did. I want to hear from my readers. I get depressed when I don't. Onto reviews!**

 **V91-** Sweet! I'm glad you stumbled across my tumblr! Lots of KB stuff there along with my other interests. I'm glad you really love it so far. There will be more sexy time and danger ahead, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **PenguinsHockey14** \- There will be darker elements and some danger along with sexy stuff... you'll really enjoy what I have planned for a YoukoxBotan encounter when I get to that point. I do look forward to your questions. Always love to answer those. I will incorporate Hiei and Mukuro in this at some point, count on that as well. I am happy to hear from you and I thank you for taking the time to leave me a few lines and for reading my story!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- Yes, it was. The sex scenes will vary a bit and won't always occur, just like it didn't in this chapter. Yep, in the next chapter Botan will formally meet Kurama's family. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always look forward to hearing your take on things!

 **NiceButNaughtyAngel** \- I'm thrilled that I'm the first KxB author you've read. They don't get as much love as they should. I have several stories you should check out on them. I hope this chapter was to your liking. No sexy time but there will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest-** You left me many reviews and I will respond to them as such. Ch 1- Yes, those are my favorite couples for YYH. That would be an interesting AU, I agree. Ch 2- I am well aware of classes of power and what happened in the manga but I am going the anime route on this one. Ch 3- Physically yes, youkai are stronger. But Reikai is adept at defensive barriers and spells. While they can't directly attack Kurama or his friends, it is also unrealistic to think they will just hold up their hands and say, okay, we give up, don't hurt us. They can have other ways of punishing them. You'll see what I mean if you continue reading. I go with the dub because I prefer it. So I will use their phrases, character traits, and wording, including the term demon and apparition. I have been writing for YYH since 2003, so I am well aware of all that has occurred in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe in both anime and manga form. As this is an AU story it will not always follow every bit of canon. Thank you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts on the subject.


	5. Desire

Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm wore out from work and home. Hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it. Sexy time inspired by I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper and Rock Your Baby by George McCrae (Just as all the other sexy scenarios in the story have been inspired by other er... sexy songs...)

 **Warning:** There is some smut in this chapter. You've been forewarned.

 **Authors note:** The following is a rebuttal to one particular viewer who has been repetitively lecturing me on what they think is my apparent lack of knowledge and understanding of Yu Yu Hakusho. They seem to want my attention so I'm going to give it to them. If you're curious to find out what I mean, simply read the reviews and you'll know who I'm talking about. For those who want to skip it, the end of the rebuttal is in bold.

 **Rebuttal:** Now then, guest, it seems you've either glossed over my previous response or simply cannot comprehend my answer so I will reiterate once more. I have been writing for YYH since 2003. That's thirteen years. **Thirteen**. I'm not some newbie working my way through a story with little inkling of how the world of YYH operates. I already know everything there is to know about Yu Yu Hakusho. Lecturing me about things I am already aware of and told you I was already aware of the first time is not only pointless, it's asinine. It makes you come off as an obnoxious, narcissistic jerk. Are you aware of this?

Now don't get me wrong, your facts are correct about power levels and abilities. I don't dispute that. What I do dispute is a narrow minded and rigid view of possibilities. What is established canon for this show and manga? What years did they occur in? The manga was published from 1990-1994. The anime aired from 1992-1994. Within the show Yusuke returns to Ningenkai two years after the Makai tournament which took place in 1994. That would make it 1996 in the anime. So any stories within that time line would have much canon to follow and use as a guide line.

Now then, what is the established canon beyond the end of both the manga and the show? Keiko and Yusuke getting married. Kuwabara in a decent high school. Kurama working for his step father. Another Makai tournament in 1997. But no winners posted, Kuwabara is part of it but that's it. So tell me, what is the established canon? The answer is none. You can't tell me because there is no canon available beyond that. That makes it fair game for **fanfic** writers to explore. Guess what year this story of mine falls in. **1997.**

Now I pose a question. Are you Yoshihiro Togashi? Since we both know you are not, you have no authority to dictate to me on how to write a story in the YYH universe. I'm under no obligation to cater to the whims of a person who won't even identify themselves on the site. Have you ever written anything in the YYH world? Or do you feel it your personal duty to try and "correct" what you perceive as some great injustice to canon?

Speaking of canon, remember that whole Sensui arc? The humans with the freaky powers... Kaito, Yana, Kido... in particular. Were they more powerful in terms of ki or physical strength? The answer is no, they were not. Yet if Kido wanted to, he could have killed Yusuke by merely laying his hand over his mouth as the detective was effectively held prisoner by his own shadow. Yana could transform into anyone by simple touch, copying their ki, their mannerisms, and their memories, fooling even Kurama's sensitive olfactory nerves. Kaito held a territory that forbid violence. No matter how strong the opponent, physical force, techniques, anything that made use of energy in a violent manner, swords that were made of metal or conceivably even dimensional cutters, would be rendered useless. Only the power of the mind prevailed. So here you have an actual canon instance of stronger fighters being outmatched. They may have tricked them but to paraphrase Genkai "You honestly think the enemy is just going to hand over information on how their power works? If the enemy captures you, you're as good as dead."

If humans could develop such powers, what makes you think no one in Reikai could? Barriers can always be fortified and altered. They would have files on all those who worked for them. Battle tactics, ki levels, weaknesses, strengths. Direct confrontation is not the only way to deal with your enemies. Since you seem to lack an imagination on how it could be possible for anyone to ever defeat the invincible youkai due to less superior energy levels, I'll toss out a few ideas.

Use of an S class youkai to take care of Kurama during the tournament, enacting stronger barriers that cannot be broken by strength. Mafukun, a Reikai defensive spell, remember that? If Koenma hadn't used some of that power to heal Game Master, Sensui would have been captured, despite his S class strength. Things can be adapted and improved. A biological weapon that infects youkai cells. Weapons that can drain the ki from whomever they target.

Does it take great power to do this? No... it doesn't. It takes planning, a good dose of hate, and a will to carry out their goal. A canon example lies within the manga itself. Reikai had a laser that if fired would have destroyed the human world... a plan started by, wait for it... xenophobic people from Reikai! Who didn't like the idea of youkai and humans living together... what? Why would they do such a thing? Don't they know that youkai can just come up there and kill them all? Maybe because they don't care. Their hate is greater than their fear and they tried to eliminate what they thought as a threat to them.

Lack of strength won't stop someone from trying to find a way to deal with an enemy. A devious tactic would be to give them a false sense of acceptance. Lull them into thinking everything was fine and when they were most vulnerable, attack. In whatever method works best. These are just a few ideas off the top of my head.

You are certainly entitled to your opinion. You are under no obligation to read or continue to read this story. Nor am I under any obligation to follow canon because there is no such canon that exists beyond Yusuke's return and a few minor details. You calling my story dull for going beyond the ending of the show is your prerogative. Frankly, writing strictly within the 1992-1996 time frame is nothing more than rehashing known events. AU's in this regard are interesting but that's about it.

Creating tension and having conflict is essential in a story. It's creative writing 101. There is no story without conflict. Now, the level of conflict can vary and be either internal or external, yet nevertheless it's there. Following some preordained plot formula, where everybody knows what's going to happen and when, isn't exciting. It's boring. Reikai throwing their hands up and giving in is boring. Everyone living happily ever after and nothing bad happens again is boring and unrealistic. Especially in the realm of YYH. But who knows... maybe some readers, such as yourself, enjoy those kind of things. More power to you. In this story, however, there's going to be conflict and tension.

So my advice to you is if this story bothers you so much, stop reading and write your own story. Post it for the world to see. I'm sure it would be... riveting... reading such a story... with no variance in canon... no imagination... no creativity... go ahead... I'll be here... and I'll make sure to review it... and give it the proper... accolades...

 **Rebuttal end. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 5- Desire

 **March 18, 1997- Koenma's office**

Botan stands beside Ayame as she watches flashes of red light burst in front of Koenma's desk. 10 officers materialize and form ranks, five to a line. She sees the teenage version of her boss rise from his seat and move around to stand in front of them. His voice is a bit lower, more commanding as he greets them.

"Good morning, men."

"Good morning, sir!"

Koenma nearly jumps at their enthusiastic response and Botan smiles at the quiet chuckle she hears escape from Ayame's lips. The blue haired girl knows the special connection between her friend and the prince, happy for their blossoming relationship, even as she hides her own. Her thoughts turn to Kurama and her smile turns dreamy, her mind conjuring up images of their last moments together. She is drawn within, no longer listening to Jr. as he lectures the men on the rules and role of the SDF in the palace. All she sees and feels is the warmth of Kurama's body next to hers, the softness of his lips as he kisses her, the strength of his arms as he holds her, the intensity of his passion and desire to please her whenever they make love. Her body comes alive and she bites her lip, aroused now only to blink at the sudden but gentle nudge of an elbow into her arm.

Botan turns, finding Ayame staring at her in concern and curiosity. Heat blooms across Botan's cheeks at being caught daydreaming and she shakes her head at her friend's unspoken question. Now is not the time for chatter. Ayame seems to understand this and makes a motion with her head, signaling where the focus of their attention should be and the blue haired girl nods, turning her eyes to the prince who frowns at a question from one of the officers.

"What do you plan to do if the youkai under your employ decide to turn on you and invade our realm?"

Botan bristles at the insinuation that her friends and her lover would even contemplate such a disgraceful act but Ayame's hand gently rests on the younger female's arm and the deity holds her tongue as her boss does the defending for her.

"Yusuke and the others would never do that. They are our friends and staunch allies. They protect all three realms with their continued involvement in the Makai tournament. And even if a youkai that was intent on trying to destroy Spirit World, the detectives would fight down to the last man to defend this world."

"But how can you be sure of that, sir?" The officer in the back continues. "Why would they be loyal to you and to the people of this world? Aren't all youkai given to their darker natures?"

Koenma's response is sharp. "They are loyal because despite being youkai, they care about all three worlds. As to darker natures, demons are no different than those in Human and Spirit World... Now then... If you..."

"I find it hard to believe that anyone in Reikai could be as wicked as a demon. It's impossible..." The officer cuts off the prince and now Koenma is angry.

"Step forward, soldier," The prince barks and the front line parts, where a black haired man of medium build moves to stand in front of Koenma. "What is your name?" He demands, his gaze level with the soldier who answers quickly,

"Takeo, sir."

"And how many years have you seen in this world?" Koenma asks.

"I have seen 100 years, sir."

"And how many youkai do you know personally?"

"Well... none, sir..."

"I see..." Koenma continues, an expression of irritation on his features. "Well, guess what, Takeo, I don't care what they taught you about youkai during your training, I know a hell of a lot more than you do. You questioning the loyalty of the detectives will not be tolerated and you will do well to remember to keep you preconceived notions about youkai and how the world works to yourself. Now get back in line."

There is a hateful fire in the eyes of Takeo that makes Botan shiver but Koenma either doesn't see or doesn't care, continuing his lecture as the officer returns to his spot in the second line.

"Now then, if we're finished with the interruptions, Ayame and Botan, two of my best ferry girls, will give you a tour of the ground level facilities and information centers that you may have need to access when called upon. After that, Lieutenant Saito will escort you to your barracks and assign you to your daily tasks."

"What about Captain Shunjun? Why won't he be here to greet us?"

Koenma turns in the direction of the question, his gaze falling on a stocky male with rather unusual blue eyes. "Your captain is currently on a mission to the west of here. Any questions can be relayed to Lieutenant Saito," He answers, turning to the ferry girls as he adds, "Now then, you may follow Ayame and Botan. Do your best to be respectful. And just so you know, officers who receive bruises or broken bones from unwanted advances and unwelcome harassment will gain no sympathy from me and severe punishments will be passed down to any officers who disobey the rule of keeping their hands to themselves. Dismissed."

Botan hears Ayame's whisper about taking the second row so as to avoid the rather arrogant one named Takeo and the younger woman nods, leading the first line through the side entrance while Ayame goes through the front. The tour takes no more than 30 minutes and soon the two groups converge in the back courtyard where a purple haired SDF member stands.

"Well hello there, Botan, long time no see."

The ferry girl rolls her eyes at the purr that escapes from Saito's lips. "Not long enough." She murmurs, earning a few snickers from the men behind her.

The lieutenant's grin falters but he brushes it off, making a gesture with his chin. "So these are the new recruits, eh?"

Botan nods. "They are." She moves to the side just as Ayame does, allowing the men to step forward.

"Alright then. Come with me, men, and I'll show you the barracks underground." Saito says jovially enough, waving them forward as he turns and heads towards the door in the far end of the courtyard.

Botan watches as the officers march past, frowning when she finds the one called Takeo staring at her. There is something... unnerving... in the man's gray eyes that makes her shiver and want to shrink away but she stands her ground, shaking her head as the SDF men disappear beyond the door and away from the two women.

"That dark haired one is rather... odd... don't you think?" Ayame asks. "And arrogant. I fear Shunjun has another know it all on his hands."

"Like we don't have enough of those around here to begin with." Botan murmurs.

Ayame laughs softly. "True... but what was that about earlier?"

Botan turns to study her friend in confusion. "What?"

"You know, that dreamy look you had... like you were thinking about someone... someone special perhaps?"

Botan is unable to hide the blush that creeps across her face as she stammers. "It's nothing... I mean... it's... no one... I was just... fantasizing."

Ayame tilts her head. "About one of the new SDF members?"

Seizing hold of a chance to get out of her dilemma, Botan smiles, using a bubbly tone to hide the truth. "Oh, you know me... can't resist a man in uniform... eh heh..."

The older woman believes the lie, matching her friend's smile. "Well, let's hope he lasts longer than Saito did..."

Botan makes a face. "Ugh... don't remind me..."

Ayame laughs softly, knowing the reputation of the minute man Lothario before her voice grows more serious. "Still, it's been over 6 years since your last serious relationship... you're overdue for some happiness in your life and I hope it works out for you."

The blue haired girl beams at her friend's words, though the joy she feels inside has nothing to do with anyone from the SDF. The two women walk back to the palace, their paths diverging as Ayame returns to Koenma's office while Botan enters the assignment office. With the mission list in hand, she hops onto her oar and takes the designated portal to enter Ningenkai. Botan is far from the home of her lover and her heart aches over this, longing to see him again but knows she cannot. For thankless duty is her calling and she has many souls to retrieve and bring home for judgment.

Time after time she departs and returns, departs and returns. She feels not the wind, nor the cold, nor the rain, favoring each temporary charge with a happy smile and a greeting, her words kind and gentle as she guides them to the next realm. But always Kurama is at the forefront of her mind, and she counts down the days before she will see him again.

 **March 23, 1997- Kurama's apartment**

Kurama stands before the large window in his living room, staring absently into the darkening sky. A cordless phone is in his right hand, smiling as the person on the other end of the line speaks and he listens before replying, "Of course I'll be there tomorrow, mother," He pauses, smile widening at Shiori's question if he'd be bringing anyone special along. The kitsune knows how much his mother wishes for him to find someone to share a life with. "As a matter of fact, I will be bringing Botan with me tomorrow," He chuckles softly at Shiori's delight and enthusiastic response. "Yes, mother, I finally told her the truth," A tender look seizes hold of his face mimicking the pattern of his voice at the question of Botan returning his affection. "She's in love with me as well, yes," They talk for a few moments more before Kurama ends the conversation. "Alright. See you soon, mother. Love you, too... Goodbye."

The redhead hangs up and places the receiver on the window still, his shoulders dropping a little. Botan's absence is palpable, amplified by the silence in his apartment. He misses her. Longs to see her again. To hold her, to kiss her, to love her. Kurama's gaze lifts to study the waning moon and imagines his lover in flight, as desperate to see him as he is of her. Does he walk in the halls of her mind? Does she feel the pull of his spirit? Does she hear the whispers of his love for her in the dark? Does her body burn with need as much as his own? He sighs, lowering his gaze as he shakes his head, berating himself for his anxiety and uncertainty. He knows she loves him; believes in her words and promises and at last he relents. _Botan will return to me. I know she will. I just have to wait a little longer._

Resigned to another night alone, Kurama walks towards the side wall, pulling out one of the many mystery novels that line his book shelf and reads until fatigue bears down on him and he tosses the book onto the coffee table, rising to shut off the lights before shuffling into his bedroom. He strips down to his boxer briefs and slides into bed. The cool fabric of the sheets caresses his skin as the kitsune lays on his back and closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep, his dreams ruled by the one he loves most and he goes to her, entwined in her embrace even as his body remains still in the outside world.

 **March 23, 1997 Reikai- Botan's room**

Botan finishes packing the blue shoulder bag on her bed, shivering in delightful anticipation of what is to come. She's worked around her schedule, freeing up tomorrow so as to spend it with Kurama. But Botan doesn't want to wait until morning to see him. It's been a week without his touch, his presence, his love and the ferry girl burns... she needs him... need to go to him tonight... but first she must leave without raising any suspicions. So she changes into her standard pink kimono then exits through the french doors that lead out onto a small balcony in her room. Botan holds up her hand, materializing an oar then hops on. She floats up and beyond her chambers then zooms forward and through the portal, escaping the stifling confines of Reikai and into the cool air of the Human World. The ferry girl flies through the night sky above Tokyo, guided by the tendrils of ki that is Kurama's alone. His spirit is calling out to her and she answers, increasing speed until she reaches the apartment complex. She slows and descends, maintaining her spirit form as she passes through the wall of her lover's bedroom.

Now within the safety of his room, Botan becomes flesh once more, her eyes focused on the sleeping features of Kurama. Her fingers itch to touch his skin, her lips long to kiss his, her body aches to feel him inside her, driving them both to release. But first, she must wake him up. An idea sparks in her mind, a mischievous smile forming and she quietly lowers the backpack onto the floor. She tugs at her obi, dropping it to the side, the kimono then her undergarments following soon after. Now naked, Botan pulls back the covers, sliding forward until her body is pressed against the kitsune's side. She leans in, nuzzling and nibbling her lover's ear, her voice laced with soft heat as she whispers, "Kurama..."

He feels a warm body against his own, feels the arousing attention to his ear, his body waking up as he hears his name whispered seductively. It is then that he senses the pleasant ki of his lover weaving with his own, and he groans in reaction, drawn out of his dream, eyelids fluttering open and he turns his head, finding the fever bright eyes of the ferry girl staring back at him. "Botan..." He reaches out to caress her cheek with his fingertips, heart hammering in his chest in realization. She is here with him... it is no dream. Kurama sees her lean forward and he follows suit, her soft lips tantalizing as he claims them with the pent up passion he's been feeling as his hands roam along her side then bottom.

Botan's moan is muffled and she returns his ardor, sucking on his bottom lip, her fingertips caressing his bare skin before at last pulling away. "I've missed you..." She pants, hands rising to reach up and cup cup his face.

"I've missed you more..." Kurama pants back, moving in to kiss her again only to blink when the girl places a fingertip against his lips. Surprise turns to delight when his lover crooks her leg over his hip then shifts, forcing him to roll onto his back. He looks up at her, eyes slowly ranging up and down her nubile and completely naked form. His mouth waters at the scent of her arousal and he feels her sex soaking the fabric of his boxer briefs and his cock twitches and rages against the constrictive fabric. His youkai nature screams to take control, to claim the gorgeous female above him but Kurama disobeys his own need and desire, reveling in Botan's open lust for him.

Botan looks down at the kitsune, enjoying the hungry look in his eyes for her. The feel of his confined erection against her sex makes her react and she rocks against him, nearly gushing at the sensation and the flash of heat in his emerald eyes. This is what she wants most... to see his desire... to know he wants her as badly as she wants him. Her hands dance upward to his chest, the defined muscles lean and solid and her fingertip trace downward in delicate patterns. Botan's eyes lock on his as she moves back and onto his thighs, hands gripping the waistband of her lover's boxer briefs before yanking the fabric down.

Kurama's manhood springs free and he groans at the cool air brushing along his hot and hardened flesh. He watches Botan move forward, nearly losing it when she grips him and slides her sex along the underside of his shaft. She has such power over him... such power... and he doesn't care... All he wants is to be in the tight, wet, warm heat of her. "Botan... God..." Is all he can manage, a moan escaping his parted lips as the girl holds his cock still then lifts her hips then lowers, the head of him sinking into her. He feels her walls give way then stretch to wrap around him. The sensation of being inside of his lover and the sight of her taking every inch in is so damn arousing and exciting that he bucks up in response, wanting more.

Botan moans at the hard heat of him inside her, sinking down completely at his upward thrust. He fits perfectly... so perfectly. God, how she's wanted this... wanted him... it's been too long... She lifts her hips up then down, up then down, mouth open as she rides him slowly, oh so slowly. Her hands trail up his abs to his chest as she leans down to kiss him.

Kurama returns the kiss, his hands sliding down her back, coming to rest on her bottom, gripping each cheek with gentle pressure and he thrusts upward in time with her movements, eliciting a muffled whimper from Botan. He watches her shift into an upright position, driven to greater heights of lust at the perfection of the ferry girl's body and the tight sensation of her sliding up and down his length. It's good... oh so good... what she's doing... how she's making him feel. So beautiful... so hot... so damn sexy... He needs more... wants more... can never get enough of her. His true self is rising closer to the surface, his moans becoming growls and he swats his lover's ass with a controlled smack, driving harder up into her.

Botan gasps at the swat to her cheek, the tingling sting both surprising and very, very arousing and she grows wetter still, whimpering when he smacks her other cheek. She tosses her head back, loud cries of pleasure escaping from her parted lips and she rides him harder now, bouncing wildly, desperate for release.

The friction is incredible, the wet smacking sounds of their intense lovemaking filling the room. Kurama no longer cares if the neighbors hear or not, his own moans weaving with his lover's high pitched cries as he thrusts up with each downward slide along his hardened manhood. The redhead's body starts to tense, the heat and pleasure in his groin building. He feels Botan's walls start to quiver and tighten. His lover is close to going over the edge and he growls, wanting to watch her snap and so he slides his hand around her hip, crooking his finger to stroke her nub.

Botan bites her lip at his touch and leans back further, hands splayed on the kitsune's thighs for support, tears springing in her eyes from the intensity of pleasure as the hot, thick, rigid length brushes again and again against the sweet spot within and she rides him with near violence. The ferry girl's features flush, her breath hitching as she's driven to the edge... It's too good... too much... so hot... and she's close... So close now... _Oh God... Oh God...Oh..._ "Ahh! Kurama!" She screams, her walls convulsing as she snaps and gushes, her movements frantic as she rides out her release, shuddering from the intensity of her climax.

She's so damn tight... like a vice... squeezing him... Her body begging for his seed and he gives it to her, the heat roaring in his veins as he shouts his lover's name and snaps up his hips, his essence rocketing out and spilling deep into her, thrusting up with each spurt. She makes him burn... makes him want her... makes him want to claim her again and again. His need and desire are a fever as he sits upright and crushes his lips against hers.

The kiss is savage and full of lust. Botan returns it, her walls milking him as he releases inside her. It's so dangerous... so risky... What they're doing... But at the moment she doesn't care... All she cares about is being filled by him... being loved by him... He brings out the lust in her... Makes her want him... want him again and again. When they break apart, their breathing is ragged, their gazes both dark and smoldering and Botan rocks her hips slowly and in time with the open mouth kisses she gives her lover.

He groans at the open mouthed kisses, nipping at her lip in response...still hard... still wanton... still in need of her. She is his goddess... his lover... his and his alone and he wants to worship her... with every inch... with ever word... every praise... every touch... His hands trail over her back, fingers of his right hand twining in her hair and he tugs gently to expose the girl's throat and he leans in planting hot, wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

Botan moans, arms wrapping around his neck, groaning when his kisses move lower and his hands move, trailing around her sides and up to cup her breasts. She gasps as his thumbs tease her nipples to hardened peaks, moaning his name and running her hands through his hair as the heat builds within her once more. She feels him roll, finding herself suddenly pinned on her back and Botan clings to him as he begins to thrust slowly and gently into her. Hot words fumble from her lips as she begs him to go harder, deeper, faster only to whimper in frustration as the kitsune continues to pump in and out with aching slowness.

His body demands satisfaction but Kurama's heart loves Botan... wants to take his time... to please her.. to savor her and what she offers. He keeps the pace slow, eyelids fluttering when the ferry girl trail teasing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, gently scrapping her teeth against the shell. The attention to such a sensitive part makes him moan, the hot whispers that follow both surprise and delight him, setting his blood aflame. Oh the things she saying to him... doing to him... Kurama growls with equally naughty promises, lifting off her slightly, splaying his hands by the ferry girl's shoulders to support his weight. The redhead gives his lover what she begs for, driving his hips forward and back, forward and back, the bed starting to shake as he pumps harder, faster, deeper, and rougher.

Botan arches her back as her lover pistons in and out of her, burning the back of her head into the pillow, her hips snapping up to meet his thrusts. Her eyes find his, quivering inside at the fire she sees burning in his nearly gold orbs. He is perfection... beautiful... wonderful... sexy... her lover... her youkai... hers and hers alone. She wraps her legs around him, breath hitching, crying out loudly as she's overcome once more. She clings to him, body shaking violently as she rides out her orgasm.

Kurama feels her pulsing around him and he clutches the bedspread, mouth open as his body stiffens and he roars his lover's name, snapping his hips forward, filling her with his essence again and again, going down as Botan pulls him into a rough kiss. He returns her ardor, thrusting slowly as he's milked once more. He breaks apart when the need to breathe kicks in, collapsing onto her as he croaks out, "Botan...God... the things... you do to me..."

The ferry girl finds comfort in his weight resting over her, her fingers trailing up and down his back, purring words of contentment in the wake of their coupling. "You do things to me... too... Kurama... I love you... want you so much... can't help myself..."

The kitsune smiles at this, nuzzling the side of her head. "I don't want you to help it, lover... I want you to want me as much as I want you... I didn't expect to see you tonight... I must say... I thoroughly enjoyed the way you woke me up..."

A soft laugh escapes the girl's throat, her bubbly personality coming to the surface. "As did I... very arousing... and exciting..."

Kurama kisses along her shoulder. "You are both those things, lover... and I'm glad you came to me tonight... I've been so very lonely without you."

Botan's smile falls, her voice more somber as she whispers, "I've been lost without you, Kurama... being apart... was torture... I wanted to escape a bit early... to be with you... I hope that's alright..."

He frowns at the sudden uncertainty of her voice and lifts his head to study her. "Of course it's alright, Botan... you're my lover and my friend... You are a part of my life now so whenever you want to spend time with me, you are more than welcome to do so."

She reaches up to caress his face, giving him soft kisses, groaning when he shifts out and off of her to lay on his side but cuddles into him when he pulls her close. "So about tomorrow..."

"What about tomorrow?" Kurama replies, nuzzling his nose slowly against hers, still reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Are we going to your mother's or meeting up somewhere?"

"Home, love... we're going to my old home... so there is no need to worry... Mother already knows you're coming and is excited to talk to you."

Botan looks at him in surprise. "She is?"

Kurama chuckles."To talk to the woman who won her son's heart? Absolutely," He shifts his head to nip her hair playfully. "Now stop worrying and get some sleep."

The ferry girl smiles shyly, laughing softly at the nip and sighs, relaxing against him, content to be close to Kurama more. Sleep claims her mind and she dreams of her beloved until the sun rises and they wake up and prepare for the day ahead.

 **March 24, 1997 Shiori Hatanaka's home**

Botan walks hand in hand with Kurama past the open gate that leads to the door of his old house. The ferry girl has been here several times before but always as the kitsune's friend, never as his lover and a growing nervousness fills her.

Kurama senses Botan's trepidation and he stops before the door, turning to face her. "What's wrong, love?"

A pensive expression mars the reigen's face and she whispers in a strained tone. "What if I screw up and blurt out stuff I shouldn't? I don't want your mother to think I'm some kind of bubble head."

The redhead smiles tenderly, lifting the girl's hand to kiss the top. "You won't screw up and you're not a bubble head. You are a lovely woman with a kind heart and strength of your own. You are my lover and my friend. My Botan."

Botan blushes at the kiss and his words. "Kurama... you're making my heart act up."

He lowers her hand, caressing the top with his thumb. "I love your heart most of all, koishii because it loves me without condition. So do not worry. My mother will accept and welcome you with open arms."

She melts at this, favoring him with an adoring smile and squeezes his hand gently. "I trust you and believe you, Kurama."

He beams at her confidence in him and their relationship and with a lighter heart he lifts his free hand, tapping his fist with gentle knocks against the door, his smile still in place as it opens and his mother appears.

"Shuichi!" Shiori greets in joy, hugging her son when he leans towards her.

"Hello, mother." The kitsune greets in return, kissing her cheek.

Shiori gives a motherly smile at his attention, her soft brown eyes shifting to the girl and she opens her arms and moves forward to give the the reigen a hug. "And Botan! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Botan is surprised but returns the hug, sensing the genuine warmth and affection from Shiori and her anxiety fades away. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Hatanaka."

The human female loosens her hold, drawing back, the smile still on her lips. "You can call me Shiori, Botan. It's okay," She shifts to the side and motions them to enter. "Well, come on in you two. Dinner is about ready and Kazuya should be be returning soon with Suichi."

Kurama and Botan step inside as Shiori holds the door then closes it behind them. The human walks past them, leading the pair into the living room. She lowers her lithe frame into the recliner while the fox and the peony settle down onto the couch. Shiori studies the beautiful woman beside her son, unable to hide the happiness she feels as she speaks. "When Shuichi told me you two were now an item I was thrilled! I thought it would take him forever to tell you how he felt about you!"

Botan lifts her eyebrows, looking between the human female and Kurama before returning her attention to Shiori. "You knew he was in love with me?"

"Oh yes," Shiori replies with a nod. "Whenever you came here to visit him, he would perk right up and become more vocal and open. And when you were gone, he would grow quiet... more introspective... That's when I knew he was in love with you."

Heat crosses Kurama's cheeks in a rare display of embarrassment. "Mother..."

"Look, he's even blushing," Shiori says, eyes twinkling as she studies her son. "He never does that unless I mention being in love with you."

Botan sees her lover's blush, a grin spreading on her lips. "I don't believe I've ever really witnessed him blush either... it is a sight to see, isn't?"

Kurama looks between the two women he loves most in the world. "Why do I get the feeling you two enjoy teasing me."

"Because we do." Shiori and Botan say in unison then giggle.

The kitsune shakes his head but smiles at their giggling, happy at the growing bond between his mother and Botan.

"So, Botan, tell me," Shiori begins, her eyes now focused on the ferry girl. "When did Shuichi confess his feelings to you?"

Botan remembers the first time Kurama told her he loved her and blushes. In his bed will not do as an answer so she improvises quickly. "After Yusuke and Keiko's engagement party. I hadn't seen him in over a year and I was... well... I wanted to tell him the truth of my heart... he just beat me to it," Her eyes dance as they focus on the redhead. " And I'm so very glad he did."

Kurama's eyes meet the ferry girl's, loving shining bright in the emerald pools as takes her hand and kisses the top then lowers it, twining his fingers with her own. "It's true. I've been wanting to tell Botan my feelings for some time. When she told me she returned my love, I felt such joy I thought I'd burst."

Shiori listens as she studies her son, sees the expression of love and devotion on his usually reserved features and her heart soars in the knowledge that at last Shuichi has found somebody to love... Her gaze turns to the blue haired woman, finding the same reflection of emotion that her son carries and and tears of joy brim in her eyes to match the smile of happiness upon her lips. _And somebody who loves him in return._ "I'm so happy for you both!"

The door opens and a medium built teenager walks through the door, his brown eyes focusing on the group in the living room and he beams, dropping his bag to the floor, slipping off his shoes before walking briskly into the room. "Botan! I haven't seen you in a long time! You're looking great!"

Botan gives him a friendly smile. "Hello, Suichi. It has been a while hasn't it?"

The boy nods, shifting to look over at Kurama. "Hey, Shuichi! It's great to see you, too! Did you bring your guitar?"

The fox spirit flashes a fraternal smile at the younger male. "Not this time, Suichi. But I promise to the next time I visit."

The energetic teen nods then looks at the pair, voice and features curious as he asks, "So is it true you're dating Botan now?"

The redhead quirks an eyebrow at the question, looking over at his mother who gives him a sheepish look before focusing his attention back to his stepbrother. "Yes, Suichi, it's true."

"Sweet! So when are you two going to get married?"

Botan's flushes a bright shade of red at the mention marriage but Kurama remains nonplussed, his own heart wondering when he should propose to his beloved. He opens his mouth to speak only to go silent as a deeper voice calls out to his right.

"Suichi, that's not a polite question to ask," Kazuya interjects as he enters the living room, his unassuming features full of cheer as he smiles at the couple before him. "You two look well."

"As do you Kazuya, sir." Kurama answers for them both, going silent as an insistent beeping noise erupts in the kitchen.

Shiori rises from her chair. "I should see to the roast."

Botan gets to her feet. "Would you like some help?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Shiori replies and the two women head into the kitchen followed by Suichi who is always eager to assist his stepmother with cooking.

Kurama watches the ferry girl go, longing to assist as well though he knows Kazuya has something he wants to say.

"You did well running the business in my stead, Shuichi." Kazuya begins, his attention focused on the taller male.

"I had great help from the floor supervisors." Kurama replies softly, turning to face his stepfather.

"That may be but I'm still proud and thankful to have you in my employ. Speaking of which," Kazuya pauses, pulling out an envelope from inside his suit. "This is for you."

Kurama takes the outstretched item, studying it with a look of puzzlement. "What is it?"

"Your bonus for working so hard." Kazuya answers with a smile.

The kitsune is surprised but does not protest. Instead he folds the envelope, sliding it into the pocket of his black dress slacks and gives a bow of his head. "Thank you, Kazuya. I will put it to good use."

"I know you will, Shuichi. You're a good man. Which is why I'm also giving you the week off to spend with that lovely young lady of yours."

Kurama's eyebrows shoot up as he shifts to study his the human male.

Kazuya chuckles at the surprise in the younger man's face. "You rarely do anything for yourself, Shuichi. Your mother has been very worried over you for some time. That you've found someone in your life that can make you as happy as your mother does for me is something to protect and cherish. I believe Botan is that person for you."

The redhead's respect for Kazuya grows and he lowers his guard, murmuring. "She is. I love Botan with all my heart. I will always protect and cherish her," His voice softens, features turning gentle as he looks back out into the kitchen. "And someday... someday I want to marry her."

"Your mother will be glad to hear it," Kazuya replies with a grin. "She was worried she'd never have any grandchildren to spoil."

Kurama smirks inwardly. _Why am I not surprised by that?_

"What are you two talking about out there? Come and join the rest of us for dinner!" Shiori calls out.

"Coming mother." Kurama replies, motioning Kazuya to go first and the two men enter the kitchen, sitting down to eat with the rest of the group.

Meal complete, everyone chips in to help clean up and store the leftovers. They spend time talking of mundane things and soon it's time to leave.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Hatanaka. It was wonderful."

The human female hugs the girl, smiling as she replies, "Shiori, Botan, remember? And you're more than welcome. Don't be afraid to come and visit more often."

Botan returns the hug. "I'll come again soon, I promise."

Shiori shifts to hug and kiss her son's cheek. "It was good to see you again, Shuichi. You take care and call me when you get home so I know you made it okay."

"I will, mother." Kurama says softly. "Goodbye."

She pulls back, studying the young lovers with a warm smile. "Goodbye." Shiori keeps the door open, watching with bright eyes as her son wraps his arm around Botan and leads her back down the path.

"They make a beautiful couple don't they?" Kazuya asks, his arm curling around his wife's shoulders.

Shiori leans into her husband."They do indeed. I'm so happy for Shuichi. He deserves some happiness in his life and I'm thrilled that Botan is the one who makes him smile." She sees them turn and wave to her one last time and she lifts her hand in response, letting her husband lead her back inside only after her son and the girl are out of sight, her mind already pondering what her future grandchildren would look like as she pauses to gently close the door behind her.

 **Whew... longer than what I usually write. Most chapters won't be this long. Next time we'll have more sexy stuff... and possibly a time skip... we'll see. If you liked this and want more do please review. It helps to motivate me. Onto reviews!**

 **Queen 0f Games-** I know you love the softer and romantic stuff for them. I also enjoy writing non sexual things for my OTP. I didn't get as many views for 4 but then I know it's because there was no naughty stuff going on. Still, that you read it a few times makes me very happy! Eventually, they will be open in their relationship. We'll see how many more chapters I do. Thanks for reading and leaving me a review! Always look forward to hearing from you!

 **V91-** Yeah, no smut last chapter. There was some however in this one which I hope you liked. I do have to develop the relationship aspects as well. I am glad you left a review though and that you continue to read my work. Thanks for leaving a few lines!

 **Anouk Chizatz** \- Yep! Back to writing for KB. They are my favorite pairing after all. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Botan being drunk was something else, wasn't? That rum is rather... potent... too so it brought out her sexual side more aggressively. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Don't be afraid to leave me a review. I love hearing from readers. Thanks for taking the time to leave a few lines and for being a fan!


	6. Unease

Another update for my readers. Work kills me and my motivation is crap right now but I wanted to update this before working on the next story so here we go.

Chapter 6- Unease

 **March 24, 1997 Kurama's apartment**

Botan walks beside Kurama, stopping when the kitsune draws out his keys and and unlocks the door. Once inside, the pair slide off their shoes and the redhead takes Botan's jacket, hanging it up for her, smiling at the happy tone in his lover's voice.

"I had a nice time tonight, Kurama. Your mother is very sweet and kind. She made me feel like part of the family."

"Because you are part of the family, Botan." Kurama replies softly as he turns to face her. "My mother thinks of you as a daughter and always knew you were special to me. How could she not want to spend time with you and welcome you into the family properly?"

The ferry girl blushes at his words, whispering, "You make it sound like we are married."

Kurama steadies his nerves, returning in an equal whisper. "Would that be all so bad? Being married to me?"

"Not so bad, no..." She answers, biting her lip. "But we... We've just begun a relationship... and I..."

The redhead chuckles softly causing the girl to frown. "What's so funny?"

Wanting to ease the anxiety he could feel radiating off his beloved he answers in a gentle timbre. "I find you... adorable... when you ramble... did I ever tell you that?"

Botan frowns then pouts. "I wasn't rambling... I was... I was just..."

Kurama smirks a bit, stepping forward and reaches out to take her hands in his, insisting. "You were and I understand why." His features soften, stroking the tops of her hands with his thumbs. "I know your fears and trepidation over our future together, Botan. But believe me when I tell you that I am loyal to you. I love you and want to be with you. I will wait until the ending of the world if that's what it takes to have you as mine in all ways." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "You are my lover and my friend. As I am yours. We are equals. As we should be."

Botan relaxes at his touch and the closeness of his body to hers, leaning into him when he wraps his arms around her, an inquisitive tone in her voice as she murmurs. "I am that, true... but I... I was wondering something..."

Kurama holds her close, nuzzling her crown. "What is it, sweet?"

The girl snuggles into him, closing her eyes as she speaks. "I know you told me it was our first conversation upon the rooftop that you knew you were in love with me but..." She hesitates, uncertain on how to ask her question before the words come out in a hushed whisper. "What was it about that moment that made you fall in love with me?"

The redhead rests his chin on her crown, voice becoming more tender and full of reverence as he answers without hesitation. "Your light."

Botan's brow furrows. "My light?"

Kurama smiles at the confusion in his lover's voice. "The first time we faced each other upon that rooftop of the hospital, I could see it... a glowing purity of light... It was warm... loving... friendly... everything I was not... and I felt drawn to that light... drawn to you, Botan."

Botan blushes at this confession, her voice a mere whisper. "Kurama... It was just my ki..."

"No, koishii, it was more than just your spiritual energy... it was your soul..." He counters. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, Botan. In body and in spirit... In my eyes you are greater in splendor than all the treasures in the three realms. In that moment, I knew that my body wanted you... my heart longed for you... my mind coveted your touch and affection." He pauses, a sadness in his voice as he murmurs,

"But I was also afraid to lower the walls that protected my heart from what I considered a weakness of emotions. I had learned familial love from my human mother but romantic love was another matter entirely and the thought of someone using you to get to me... to make me do what they wanted... was frightening. Yet, the closer I came to you, the more I craved your attention and love. Any excuse to be near you, I took. Any reason to protect you, I jumped in. You were precious to me, even if I could not admit to it openly. And when we parted that day on the beach... my heart broke... I was uncertain if I would ever see you again... I wanted to tell you that day how much I loved you, but the timing wasn't right... it was Yusuke's return... and I didn't want to detract from that."

His voice lightens now, softer emotions ruling his words as he murmurs. "So when the detective called and told me you would be at the engagement party, I was determined to tell you my feelings. I didn't want to lose you again." A bit of a smirk tugs at his lips as he adds, "Though the way I shared those feelings wasn't exactly what I had planned on happening that night."

Botan blushes but laughs softly at this. "True... I hadn't expected that, either... but what a pleasant surprise it was."

Kurama lets out a soft chuckle of his own. "Indeed it was." He affirms then continues lightly. "And you told me you loved me from the start. Is that not also true?"

Botan pouts at the teasing tone she hears in his voice and plays along, sighing in reply. "Well, yes... in a way."

Kurama quirks an eyebrow, sensing a playfulness in her voice, pulling back to study her with a straight face though his eyes shine with mirth. "Oh?"

Botan nods, continuing the game. "I mean, I was physically attracted to you at first sight. You were so..."

"Sexy?" He asks, amused at the look she gives him.

"No..." She denies weakly then concedes. "Well... that was part of it. But it was just... something about you... I couldn't resist... you were strong... and brave... and beautiful... and dangerous."

A wolfish grin spreads on the man's face as his voice lowers. "Go on..."

She squirms at that grin, turned on but a bit wary as she licks her lips and continues. "And your eyes... I felt like... they could see through me... into me... and I started to... fantasize about having you... in the most... um... naughty ways..."

Kurama senses her quickened heartbeat, his own pulse growing stronger but he makes no move to claim her, restraining himself as he asks in a surprisingly even tone. "What naughty things did you imagine, hmm?"

She does not bite at the bait, playing hard to get as she answers, "Nothing we haven't already done before."

"Is that so?" Kurama replies, reveling in her defiance, denying her the satisfaction of winning by turning the tables on her. "Your body's want of me is admirable but what of your heart? When did it fall in love with me?"

This question cools the growing heat burning low. Is he teasing her again? She studies his face, finding no clue to what he's up to and she answers in a softer voice. "My heart loves you for the same qualities as my body does. You are brave, loyal, beautiful, wondrous, strong... forbidden..."

The kitsune's ears perk up at the last word and he tilts his head. "Forbidden? Because I'm a youkai?"

"Yes," Botan whispers, feeling a bit more uncertain in sharing her true feelings, continuing on. "To fall in love with a youkai... to want you as badly as I do... is not something I should have felt... or done... but I can't help it. My heart loves who it loves... It loves you... when I'm with you, I crave your attention and your kisses... you make feel alive and loved... so much so that I never want to leave your side." She lowers her gaze to hide the pain in her features. "But I know I must leave... and I hate it... I hate leaving you alone down here. I hate being away from you up in Reikai."

Kurama's lust is abated, tender emotions surfacing at the hurt her can hear in his lover's voice. He reaches out, cupping her face, gently urging her to look up at him. "Botan, there is nothing wrong with loving me. Never be ashamed of what you feel." He lowers his hands to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her gently back to him. "And I know you want to stay with me. I wish that as well, though I realize that is not possible right now. Despite this, I will always be here for you and I know where you live so if you have need of me in Reikai, I will be there in a heartbeat."

His body is comforting against hers and she snuggles back into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I know you would come if I called for you. I just... I don't want you to get into any trouble."

Kurama tilts his head to rest against her crown. "I have faith everything will work out, Botan. So let's just relax and enjoy our time together."

 _I wish I had your faith._ Botan thinks but does not share, whispering instead. "Okay."

The redhead smiles and pulls back, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Good. Now then, what would you like to do tonight?"

The ferry girl returns the nuzzle, her anxiety fading as a bright smile lights up her face. "I've got a few ideas." She replies, taking hold of his hands as she pulls him towards the couch.

 **Two Hours Later**

Kurama closes his eyes and groans, lowering the game controller in his hand. "I can't believe you beat me again."

Botan nearly cackles with glee as her character, Princess Peach, takes a victory lap around the race track. "I'm good at playing Mario Kart what can I say?"

The kitsune opens his eyes and shakes his head, tossing an amused glance over at the girl. "You certainly are rather... relentless in your pursuit of winning a game, Botan."

The deity reaches out to pat the kitsune's leg. "It's okay. Maybe next time you'll win."

He chuckles and lays the controller on the coffee table. "If you say so." Stretching his arms over his head, Kurama yawns.

Botan looks over at her lover and asks, "Are you sleepy?"

The youkai lowers his arms back to his sides. "A little, though I confess wanting to spend as much time awake with you as possible."

The ferry girl sits the controller next to Kurama's, shutting off the Nintendo 64 then the tv. "I want that, too, Kurama, but I don't like keeping you up, either, besides," She pauses, tossing a shy look his way. "I enjoy falling asleep in your arms."

The redhead matches her smile, rising to his feet and holds out his hand. "Then shall we head to bed, koishii?"

Botan takes her lover's hand, letting him pull her up and escort her to bed. After stripping down to their skivvies, the pair slide into bed and the ferry girl scoots up against Kurama's side, her left arm crooked to rest against his bare torso as her head nestles against his shoulder. Here she is protected, here she is loved and she revels in the closeness, her voice a whisper in the dark. "This is nice."

A content smile is upon Kurama's lips as he idly trails his fingers up and down his lover's back. "It is. I could stay like this every night and be content."

Botan traces idle patterns around the kitsune's chest. "If I didn't have to return to Reikai, I would stay with you forever."

"I know." Kurama murmurs. "I will miss you while you're gone but I will be thinking of you and looking forward to spending time with you when you return to me."

"I will always return to you, Kurama. Though I can't say for certain when that will be."

The kitsune hides the pain at their soon to be separation with a gentle voice, withholding the information of his week off from work as he murmurs, "It is alright, love. I am a patient man. As I said before, I'd wait for you forever if I had to."

Botan lifts her arm stretching it across her lover's stomach, knowing he means what he says and her features relax. "You won't have to wait long, I promise."

Kurama's arm shifts to wrap around Botan, holding her to him as he closes his eyes. "I know, koishii."

Words of love and good night caress the other's ear and soon the two fall asleep, lost in their dreams of tomorrow.

 **March 25, 1997 Kurama's Apartment- early morning hours**

An insistent but faint beeping noise yanks Botan out of her pleasant slumber. Normally a heavy sleeper, the ferry girl has conditioned herself to awaken to this particular pitch and her eyes snap open. She tosses a quick glance up at Kurama's face, hoping the noise hasn't awakened him before sliding slowly out of his embrace and out of bed. She marches over to her bag and crouches down, rifling though her clothing until her hands brush up against something small and flat. Drawing the object out, she flips the communicator open, her eyes catching the text slowly rolling up the blank screen. Her brow furrows as she reads Koenma's orders. She is to report to him first thing for a new assignment. But what is it? And why so damn early in the morning?

Closing the communicator, Botan grabs her work uniform and rises, heading to the bathroom. After some freshening up, the girl emerges, dressed in her pink kimono and heads into the kitchen. She finds a pen and some paper and composes a short note of apology before returning to Kurama's side of the bed. She is loathe to leave without telling him goodbye personally but knows she cannot linger. Instead, Botan leans down, kissing the kitsune's lips with gentle pressure before pulling back slightly. "Goodbye, Kurama. I will see you soon." She whispers, caressing his cheek briefly before resting the note on the pillow beside the red head.

The ferry girl leaves her bag untouched, knowing her lover will take care of the items and shifts away. Raising her hand, Botan materializes an oar, becoming a spirit as she slides on and floats into the air. She becomes spirit, passing through solid wall before zooming up into the air, heading straight for the portal that will take her close to the Gate of Judgment.

Kurama stirs in the growing light of morning, feels the lack of warmth of Botan's body and pats the now empty bed, frowning. His eyelids flutter open, confusion marring his features as he turns his head, finding his lover gone and a folded paper on the pillow beside him. He stretches his hand up, grasping the note and sits up, unfolding it to read.

 **Dear Kurama,**

 **Sorry for leaving so early but I got a text message to meet up with Koenma first thing in the morning and I don't want to rouse his suspicions of my absence. I promise to come back to Ningenkai as soon as I'm able. Until then, please take care and know that I love you and look forward to being in your arms once more.**

 **Love from your ferry girl,**

 **Botan.**

Kurama smiles at the note, thankful for the explanation of her absence, though he worries something big may be happening in Reikai. Part of him ponders whether to go up to Spirit World and find out but decides against it, not wanting to cause Botan any trouble. Now awake, the kitsune tosses off the covers and heads into the bathroom to clean up, his mind still very much on the ferry girl and what was so pressing she had to leave before the dawn.

 **March 27, 1997 Reikai- Gate of Judgment**

Botan enters through the open doors of the balcony and into her room. Despite being dressed in her work uniform, the ferry girl wants to give the appearance of a normal routine and exits out into the hallway and down a winding flights of stairs. Now out in the side courtyard, the deity walks at a steady pace and enters the main palace and down the well lit corridor that leads to Koenma's office. The door slides open and her flashes a big smile at her boss, using a mask of perkiness to hide her anxiety as she greets him. "Morning Koenma, sir!"

The prince looks up from his paper work, finding his head ferry girl waving and smiling at him and returns the greeting with less enthusiasm. "Morning, Botan. I trust you got a good night's rest?"

For a second Botan's heart drops, fear nearly paralyzing her. Does he suspect something? Has she been followed? Deciding to bluff her way out, Botan nods. "Sure did! Got plenty of beauty rest and I'm ready for whatever assignment you have planned for me." She notices the darkened circles under her boss's eyes and reality sets in. "But you haven't slept much have you, sir?" Wrinkles mar her brow and she murmurs, anxiety churning in her stomach. "Is it something I've done?"

Koenma reaches up to rub his eyes, shaking his head at her answer. "No, it's nothing you've done, Botan. I'm just really far behind with all this paperwork. And with Ayame currently away in the west on personal business, I haven't been able to keep up with the filing. So I was wondering if you would assist me in this matter.

A silent sigh of relief escapes inside Botan's head and she relaxes, nodding, adding in a cheerful voice. "I'd be glad to help, sir, but are you sure you want to pull me off work for that?"

"I'm still the boss around here, aren't I?" Koenma grumbles then sighs, waving his hand in a dismissive motion. "Sorry about that. I'm cranky from no naps."

"Well, why don't you go get some sleep and I'll work on those files for you, okay?"

The prince is grateful for her help. "I know I'm a bit hard on you Botan, sometimes, but I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years."

The ferry girl about falls over at the acknowledgment. "Well, it's part of my job to help you out, sir."

"True... but I don't thank you or the girls often enough." Koenma answers with a half smile. He yawns, stretching his arms before rising. "Okay. I'm off for some sleep. Tell ogre when you see him I'm not to be disturbed the rest of the day."

"I will tell him, sir." Botan replies, watching her boss leave before turning her attention to the mounds of files scattered across the prince's desk. Her shoulders sag a bit. _This is going to take a while._ She grumbles inwardly as she shuffles towards the mess and begins the process of organizing the paperwork into their proper files, carrying an armful from the office to the side hallway. She takes the first right, entering a longer corridor before stopping in front of the records room. The door slides open and the ferry girl steps inside, moving over to the table closest to her and sets the files down.

Botan repeats this process several times until the table is filled to the brim with paperwork, rolling her head and shoulders, wincing a bit at how stiff they feel. _I could go for a good massage right about now._ She hears a strange noise some distance beyond the first rows of filed reports. There is no sense of ki and the ferry girl's features tighten. This room is open for everyone to use, why would someone hide their energy? With cautious steps, Botan moves from row to row, gaze shifting side to side for some hint of movement. A sudden crash makes her jump and the deity whirls around, anger mixing with a sudden and irrational fear and she calls out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

No answer greets her ears; no person presents themselves and she marches towards the front of the room only to stop when something catches her eye. Botan turns to her right, walking about five feet before crouching down. Curious amethyst eyes study the black book on the floor and she scoops it up, flipping it over to read the title. "Kitsunes of Makai." She murmurs, unease filling her. Why would anyone want to look up fox youkai? Does it have something to do with Kurama?

"Botan, are you in here?"

The ferry girl hears a familiar voice and rises, taking the book with her as she peers around the corner. Her eyes fall on the form of a red haired girl and Botan sighs in relief. "Be right there, Asagao!" Heading up to the front she stops before her friend who waves and flashes a big smile.

"Hey there, Botan. How's it going?"

Botan returns the smile. "It's going okay, I suppose." She answers and motions over to the table. "Koenma needed a long nap so he asked if I would sort and file these reports for him." She pauses, asking, "How about you?"

"Well," The smaller female begins. "I woke up a bit early and decided to see if there was anything I could help with. Ogre said you were in here sorting files and knowing how far behind Koenma's been in his record upkeep, I'd thought I'd pop in and see if you wanted me to lend a hand."

The taller female smiles at the offer, grateful to no longer be alone, especially after the unease she'd been feeling since entering the room. "Absolutely, you can!" Botan replies in a cheerful voice, blinking when the petite woman makes a motion with her head and asks,

"What's that you have in your hand there?"

Botan follows the motion, looking down, gaze falling on the book that is still in her possession. A quick laugh hides her nervousness as she replies. "Just a book that fell on the floor. I'll go put it back and we can begin." The blue haired girl walks back to the spot where she found the book, searching for the empty slot until she finds it and slides it into its rightful place. She does not see or sense a pair of eyes watching her from above as she pivots around and returns to Asagao. The two begin the process of sorting and filing the reports until everything is in proper order. They leave the file room together, not seeing the shadowy figure leap down from their perch, a gloved hand snaking out to grab the book Botan had replaced earlier. Now free to relax, Botan and Asagao heading to the ferry girl lounge for some tea and snacks. Settled opposite of each other at the low table, the women engage in light hearted conversation before Asago asks,

"So, Botan, tell me, have you seen any cute boys lately in your trips down to Ningenkai?"

Botan is well aware of Asagao's flirty nature and propensity to ogle the male part of the the species, especially with the human men and teenagers being ferried up to Reikai for judgment. Keeping her mask of cheer upon her fair face, the blue haired woman smiles. "A few... but that's par for the course when dealing with ningens."

"Hmm... true..." The redhead replies then leans forward, a grin upon her lips as she whispers. "And what about the new SDF officers? Ayame said you were checking them out a few days ago. So which one strikes your fancy?"

Botan is not practiced in the art of lying and covers it up by giggling. "I don't kiss and tell, Asagao, you know that." She then turns the table, hoping to get out of revealing anything of substance and asks, "What about you? Anybody you're interested in?"

Always one to share, the smaller girl nods, eyes full of mirth as she answers, "Well, now that you mention it, there were quite a few of us spying on the officers during their outdoor workout. Some of them are rather impressive physical specimens let me tell you..." She pauses and sighs. "But the truth is, we've haven't really had a chance to talk to any of them yet so for the moment they remain eye candy."

Botan laughs softly. "Eye candy?"

Asagao's lips flash a loopy grin at her friend's laugh. "Yeah, you know, men so eye catching that you can't help but stare at them. I'm sure there's a few men you've ogled before, Botan."

Images of Kurama pop into Botan's mind and she blushes. "Well... yes..."

"There you go then... eye candy!" Asagao replies with a cheeky laugh.

Botan follows suit and the girls continue their conversation before they rise and depart to begin their ferrying shifts for the day. And for the next few days, the blue haired reigen goes about her duties, continuing to file reports in between her main job, her mind wandering and the loneliness starts to creep in. She longs to be with Kurama... wonders what he is up to... and if he's missing her as much as she is missing him.

 **April 1, 1997 Ningenkai**

Kurama sits at the small table near the windows of his apartment, his eyes focused on the rain that splatters against the glass. The day is dreary to match the kitsune's state of mind. He misses Botan. Misses the warmth of her body next to his. Misses her touch and her kisses. Their long partings in the past were tolerable but now that he has become intimately involved with Botan, the waiting is nearly unbearable and it is only his long years of practiced patience that stay his legs from running to Reikai to be with her.

Still, he cannot abide sitting around feeling forlorn and so the redhead rises from his seat, shuffling over to the neat row of shoes near the door and crouches down, sweeping up a pair of water proof brown hikers. He sits on the couch, sliding then tying each one on before heading over to the coat rack. Kurama reaches out, snatching a dark green rain jacket and slips it on, zipping it up in one quick movement before grabbing his wallet and keys off the kitchen counter. Once out the door, he locks up and heads downstairs.

The rain greets him with stinging pelts against his face and the fox spirit lowers his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. Wind swirls around him, slamming into his lean form but Kurama minds not the roar of nature, well accustomed to its fickle behavior. He revels in the challenge of marching though the torrent of rain, his emotions calm in the fury of the storm. The kitsune makes his way to a nearby coffee shop and enters. He takes a window seat, ordering a large cup of hot cocoa and shifts his gaze to the rivulets of water trailing down the the glass. The server brings his drink which he politely thanks her for and takes a sip.

The chocolate is rich but not too sweet and he smiles at the sensation of warmth that permeates his body. It's is mostly psychological but the redhead doesn't mind, finding some peace in this moment until his ears pick up the sound of paper rustling. Kurama shifts his focus, curious green eyes falling on the front page of a news paper where the picture of a heavily forested area is visible. His vision is second to none and he spies the headline, quirking an eyebrow as he reads: **Recent Deaths at Towada-Hatchimantai Have Investigators Puzzled.**

Inquisitive by nature, Kurama attempts to read more of the story only to frown when the man lowers the paper back onto the table. If he wants to find out more, he will have to buy a paper himself which the cafe actually sells. When the server returns the redhead has her add the paper to his bill and after she delivers it, he begins to read:

 **Investigators are trying to determine who or what killed a group of male hikers in Towada-Hatchimantai National Park. Hiroki Arita age 18; Junzo Moto age 20; Taro Okawara age 23; and Ichiro Tanabe age 27, were reported missing three days ago while part of a group trek through the Towada- Hokkada section of the national park. A search team was dispatched and they scoured through the forested area until they discovered the bodies in various spots within a 10 km stretch of the Oirase river. Police would not reveal how or when the men died, only that the bodies were in an unnatural state.**

 **Investigators declined to elaborate on what was meant by unnatural state but we here at the Tokyo Times have received information from an anonymous source that claims to have seen the bodies first hand and that the victims were, "Completely naked and the state of the bodies were consistent with that of a desiccated corpse." If this is fact the truth, how is it possible that these men missing for only three days were reduced to dried out corpses? And why were their clothes removed? Was it to hide their identities? Or was it something more nefarious? Whatever the case or cause, the investigation is ongoing and the park is closed until such time as an answer to the deaths can be confirmed and the perpetrators brought to justice.**

Kurama lowered the paper, his mind coming up with a few possible reasons as to why. _But I cannot know for sure without a little background information. And if what I suspect is true, I may need to go to Reikai to get it._ And by going to Spirit World, he would also be able to visit with Botan, albeit in a more... restrained manner. Still, the redhead's desire to see his lover and to find out the truth about his suspicions fuels his will and the kitsune rises and tucks the paper under his arm. After paying his tab, he heads back out into the rain and makes his way to the closest portal that will take him to Reikai.

 **Another chapter complete. Sorry for the delay but work kills me and I just got off a nine day in a row stretch. I'm whipped. Next time we'll find out Kurama's suspicions, have sexy time reunion between Kurama and Botan, and then a hunt for the killer or killers of the ningens. Onto reviews!**

 **PenguinsHockey14** \- I wanted to write both tender and naughty stuff for my otp and I am glad you think I'm succeeding with it. We have the beginnings of a turn in the story as it becomes more serious. Hope you're doing well and that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Always love hearing from you!

 **Guest 1-** I am glad you enjoyed the smut. That is the main part of this after all, though I am introducing more plot into it. I use songs for my motivations. There are plenty of sexy songs that I think represent these two so I go with it. Takeo is bad news, I agree. He has issues with youkai. Some people like that will gravitate in positions of power or authority in order to act out on their hatred or dislike. So you will see more of him.

Well, sex should be a mix of both. Passion and love. And Kurama both loves and lusts after Botan and vice versa. I do enjoy writing such scenes between them though not every chapter will have sex in it. Such as this one. In regards to Youko I have a scene in mind that will happen in the time skip when the group trains at Genkai's before the Makai Tournament begins. I'm certain you'll be pleased with it but I'm not there just yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Guest 2** \- Already responded to you. We're just going to have to agree to disagree and leave it at that.

 **Queen0fGames-** :Beams: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the lemons! Well, I had to have Botan meet her future mother in law, right? And Shiori and her get along well. Botan certainly is a wonderful woman. I freaking love her. And Kurama is a good match for her as she is for him. It was nice of Kazuya to do that. Too bad they had to spend it mostly apart though Kurama is heading up to Reikai and there will be sexy time from that. Yes, Takeo represents trouble. You'll see more of him later on. As always I love that you read and review my stuff and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter as well!

 **Redrake23-** I'm glad you love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **panchambeae55-** Well, I love KxB together so I agree! Hope this chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

 **LightningPrincessR-** :Shuffles feet: Thank you very much! I'm happy you love my stories! Kurama and Botan are my otp so I love to write about them. I am happy you enjoy each and every one of them. Hope you're enjoying If Anyone Falls as well. I do my best to keep people in character and I did find it amusing to have Yusuke be the one to give these two a nudge to get together. The feelings were always there but now they know and can enjoy each other's company. I don't know if it will be angsty but it will get darker. And it won't be Koenma they'll have to worry about.

I too love fluff. The sex is a physical expression of their love and desire for each other and they are equals in a relationship. Botan is not a virgin in this and Kurama is not uber alpha either. They give and take as a healthy relationship should. Botan certainly is intelligent and stronger than she's given credit for. It is a theme I like to put in each story of this pair. You'll see that in this one as well.

I am thrilled you've enjoyed the journey so far and hope you continue with me on the rest of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Research

Another update to this side story of mine. Sorry for the delay but I don't have much motivation to write and my home life isn't the best right now. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for the lack of activity.

 **Warning** :Sexual situations are present at the end. Not my best but this story is just an amplified smut fic with some plot involvement.

Onto the chapter

Chapter 7-Research

 **April 1, Reikai- Gate of Judgment**

Kurama walks past the gate of judgment, eyes focused straight ahead as he enters the main doors that lead into Koenma's palace. His footsteps are light and purposeful as he walks down the well lit corridor. The redhead comes to a stop in front of the two large blue doors that mark the prince's office and waits. Within seconds, the doors slide apart and Kurama enters, finding the curious eyes of Koenma staring at him.

"Kurama? This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The kitsune strolls forward, reaching into his rain slicker to draw out the newspaper from earlier. He lays the paper down on the desk, sliding it towards the prince who picks it up.

"What's this?"

"A story I came across today that seems rather... peculiar."

Koenma quirks an eyebrow and begins to read, brow furrowing as he reads deeper, features grim when he finally finishes and lowers the paper back to the desk. "You think this is the work of a youkai?"

Kurama nods, meeting his boss's gaze. "Yes. But before I investigate any further, I need to know if there have been other reported instances in that particular area."

Koenma taps his fingers against the top of his desk. "And in order to do that, you'll need access to our records room. Very well," The prince pushes one of the buttons to his right, the side doors opening in response. "Botan should be in the records room right now. If you need anything ask and I'm sure she'll agree to help you."

The kitsune keeps his expression neutral, hiding the excitement brewing in his heart at this little bit of welcome news. "I'm sure she will. Thank you, Lord Koenma." He passes through the open doorway and makes his way towards the records room, where Botan is currently working.

 **Reikai Records Room**

Botan continues her duties between runs into Human World, sorting and filing various folders as per Koenma's request. There is no sense of unease as before and the ferry girl hums as she moves from aisle to aisle. She moves to grab the next round of files when her eyes catch sight of a book out of place. Botan frowns, walking over to retrieve it and blinks as she reads the title, "Kitsunes of Makai" _What the heck is with this book anyway?_ She wonders. A sudden compulsion seizes her and the blue haired reigen flips the book open, eyes roaming down the chapter list and she turns to the page marked generalities, drawn in by the written description of her lover's true form:

 **The kitsune (being a fox spirit) is a creature of nature, as such their power is derived from nature itself. They are master manipulators of living energy, able to summon any manner of plant life to do their bidding, defying the laws of the natural world. Their abilities are not limited to command of the forests and plant life, nay they also make use of their ability to shape shift, reverting from the true bipedal human form to a small and compact four legged fox. This gift of changing form aids greatly in one of the many things that drives, a kitsune, in life: The desire for treasure.**

 **Fox spirits revel in seeking out things that are hidden, be it knowledge or precious gems. They are bandits by nature and wanton to roam vast tracts of land in search of precious artifacts to steal. Traps are avoided by their ability to shape shift and their cleverness and intelligence aids them in solving complex locks or puzzles used to keep treasure away from them. Once any ill gotten gains are secured, they revert to their true form and race away, withdrawing to their home territories, protected by the very forests that bend to their whim, eliminating any clues that would lead chasing guards and hunters back to the kitsune's lair. Reikai and youkai trackers alike find the kitsune the most elusive of all prey and nigh impossible to catch.**

 **Mischievousness is a large part of this particular youkai's behavior. Teasing is in their very nature and they love to play tricks on not only each other, but on unsuspecting beings as well. Their tactics work particularly well against ningens, who are naive and susceptible to mind games and slights of hand. Therefore, it isn't unusual to hear the fleeing laughter of a kitsune who has succeeded in stealing some valuable from their prey, be it property or the time of a confused and gullible victim.**

 _That's Kurama alright._ Botan thought, flipping to the next chapter marked, "Physiology and Reproductive Behavior" and she hesitates for a few seconds before diving in, eyes glued to the words she reads:

 **There is little dimorphism between the sexes, save for the males being taller, with a more developed musculature than their female counterparts. Other physical traits, such as fox ears and fox tails, are present but otherwise they are of the same physiology as humans and reigens. This extends to hair and eye color as well, being just as varied as the populations of the other two realms. However there is a rare strain of kitsune, one marked by silver hair, that begs further discussion.**

 **When kitsunes mate with different youkai, only one child is born and that offspring develops the traits of the non-kitsune, no matter what the strength of the fox spirit parent. When kitsunes of different power mate with each other, the result is a brood of 3-4 children born at one time, with varying ki levels. But when two kitsunes of at least A+ power level breed, only one child is born from that union and always carries the trait of silver hair. Since there are very few fox youkai who live long enough to gain such a power level, let alone two of the opposite sex, the rarity of a silver fox demon being born is astronomical.**

Botan frowns at the mention of this. So few that survive? She ponders asking Kurama more about such things the next time they meet as she continues down to the next paragraph.

I **n terms of mating, courtship and sex are similar to that of Ningenkai and Reikai. The act of intercourse is used both for pleasure and for procreation. Female youkai have an unique ability to either accept or reject the seed of their male partner. Which is a useful adaptation of controlling the population, as female youkai are highly fertile and youkai males are extremely virile. This is no different for kitsunes as their seductive nature is well documented in this book, particularly in interactions with the human world.**

The ferry girl turned the page, a flash of heat staining her cheeks as her eyes fell upon a series of rather... explicit... illustrations and... photos... too much in shock to realize she's no longer alone.

 **Entrance to the Records Room**

Kurama passes through the door and enters the small open area of the records room, keeping his ki suppressed. His sensitive hearing picks up the soft sounds of humming and a mischievous smile takes hold of his lips. He sneaks forward, eyeing each aisle as he passes until he spies the cerulean locks of his lover in the small space between a series of books and the shelf above them. He slows, catching a glimpse of her face. Her expression is one of distraction and his smile widens. The red head rounds the corner and stops a short distance behind Botan. He hears the turning of a page and he wonders what book has so engrossed the ferry girl that she has lost awareness of her surroundings. Deciding to announce his presence, Kurama calls out softly, "Good read, hmm?"

A startled gasp erupts from Botan's lips and she jumps, a book flying from her jittery hands and she whirls around, her expression shifting instantly from shock to complete surprise. "Kurama! Don't scare me like that!"

The redhead flashes a contrite smile, though his eyes twinkle. "Sorry. It's just that you seemed so very distracted I couldn't help myself."

Botan pouts at this. "You're such a meanie sometimes."

He laughs softly at the charge, crouching down to pick up the book his lover has dropped. "Well, I never claimed I was a goody two shoes 100 percent of the time, koi," He rises, turning the book over and his eyebrow quirks up as he reads the title: **Kitsunes of Makai.** "Studying up on me, are you?"

Botan sees his expression and hears the curiosity in his voice and her own features feel hot as she stammers out, "It's... It's not what you think..."

Her reaction is amusing and endearing and he can't help but tease her a bit more. "What is it you think... I'm thinking, Botan?"

The ferry girl bites her lip and looks away. "That I'm some kind of perv."

Confusion mars the redhead's face. "Why would I think that of you, Botan?"

"Because," She starts then stops, her voice becoming a mere whisper. "I was reading about how... youkai kitsune... mate..."

This piques Kurama's interest, his voice mirroring the way his body feels at the girl's confession, low and aroused. "Is that so? And did you like what you read?"

The sudden change in the air is not unnoticed by Botan, her own body reacting as she leans in towards him. "I just began to read it when you... arrived..." Something occurs to her then and her voice changes, becoming more curious. "So what brings you to Reikai? Did Koenma call you up or..."

The mood is spoiled and the kitsune backs away, becoming more serious as he answers, "Something odd has happened that I felt needed to be investigated so I came here of my own volition to do some research."

"Research? About what?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Kurama replies, placing the book back on the nearby shelf before drawing out the newspaper from before. "Read this and tell me what you think."

Botan takes the outstretched newspaper, reading the same article as Koenma and a puzzled look crosses her face. "These men... it sounds like their entire energy and life force was sucked dry..."

Kurama is impressed with the ferry girl's observation and asks, "And what kind of youkai could do such a thing?"

"Well," Botan begins, closing the paper and handing it back to Kurama. "There are youkai that feed off life energy. But all the victims were men... and they were found naked..." She pauses, features turning contemplative. "It sounds rather sexual... so... the most likely culprit would be a succubus."

"That is my feeling as well." The redhead replies, taking the paper and sliding it back into his rain jacket.

"But, succubi don't kill their victims right away. It takes long exposure to even deteriorate the victim's health," The ferry girl murmurs. "and those four men were drained all at once. That's not typical succubi behavior."

"No, it's not," Kurama says with a slight smile, impressed once more at his lover's deductive reasoning. "Which is why I came up here. To research any other incidents that may have occurred before," He pauses, studying the girl with softer eyes. "I was hoping you could assist me in this manner."

Botan blinks. "Me?"

Kurama tilts his head at her reaction. "Why so surprised, love? You are more than capable to help me find the information I need. Besides," He pauses, eyes twinkling a bit. "We haven't seen each other in a few days. I'm rather... excited to be working with you on a case once more."

"A case?" She murmurs and suddenly she understands. If what Kurama says is true and he requests her help... _I would be able to spend days or even weeks with him!_ Her fox is so very clever! "I'd be glad to help!"

The redhead wants to chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm, happy she understands him now. "Good. Then what we need to do first is find any other incidents similar to the most recent event. Particularly anything within the general vicinity of the Towada-Hatchimantai National Park."

Botan taps her lips with her index finger, features thoughtful. "Well, the files are still being sorted and organized but I have an idea where to look first." She turns, motioning Kurama to follow and he does, keeping a pace behind her. His eyes travel down on more than one occasion, focusing on the ferry girl's shapely bottom. His hands itch to touch but he maintains control, knowing that there are video monitors recording their every move.

Soon the girl stops and Kurama waits patiently, watching as Botan peruses the cataloged files at eye level.

The ferry girl's features are focused as she slowly moves forward then slows, reaching out to clutch the nearby blue binder. She pulls the item off the shelf then flips it open, scanning the title page contents and her eyes light up. "Bingo!"

Kurama smiles at her common exclamation when she is excited. "Found something did you?"

"Yep!" Botan replies with a nod, "The national park you mentioned is in the Tohoku region of Japan and this little beauty here," she turns, pausing to hold up the binder for the kitsune to see. "Just happens to hold all the information for unusual activity in that particular part of the country."

The redhead is impressed with his girlfriend's ability to seek out the exact information that he needs, her knowledge of Japan's physical makeup equally impressive in his mind. "We need someplace to sort though the files."

"I know just the place." Botan replies, turning from her lover, guiding him out of the aisle and towards one of the many round tables. She lays the binder down and pulls out the chair in front of her then sits down.

Kurama follows suit, taking the chair to the ferry girl's left, waiting as his lover opens the binder and draws out several files, handing a few to the kitsune to peruse and the pair search together, silent in their work.

An hour comes and goes without progress until Botan catches sight of a clue within the file opened before her. In her excitement she reaches out, tapping then resting her hand on Kurama's, "I think I've found something!"

Her touch is the first thing that draws Kurama's attention. The physical contact is simple but the feelings it elicits are complex and it takes the kitsune a few seconds to focus on what the ferry girl is saying. "Have you, koi?" He manages to murmur, enjoying her touch and the way her eyes light up at finding something of use.

The term of endearment isn't lost on Botan and she feels the hint of a bit of heat in her cheeks but nods with pride. "Listen to this," she replies then begins to read out loud what she has found:

" **1537- Northeast region of ningen country called Japan. Unusual loss of life and souls sensed from Michinoku region. SDF sent to investigate and found an entire village wiped out. Bodies of men, women, and children desiccated and drained of ki. Suspect foul play due to youkai interference but any ki signatures were long gone. Village burned to the ground and purified."**

Kurama tilts his head as he listens, murmuring, "Well, it has some of the trademarks of our possible perpetrator, but the victims were killed indiscriminately, eliminating a succubus being responsible," He pauses, leaning closer to look at the file in front of the ferry girl. "Are there any other incidents mentioned?"

"Yes," Botan answers, her eyes scanning farther down the sheet, before flipping it over and surveying the next paper in the file. "It happens again in 1567, in a different village near the Hachimantai mountain range. Bodies found the same way, only this time it's all men," She pauses, wrinkles forming on her brow as she continues. "Again in 1597, in a village to the south of the range. This time it's women and men that are drained but the children are left unharmed."

"And the SDF is unable to find a trace of who's behind it?" Kurama asks.

"These reports are all second and third hand," Botan answers with a shake of her head, flipping page after page then stops suddenly. "Wait... here's something..." She stills the page, reading out loud once more: " **1867- Tohoku region of Japan. A large loss of life flared on the monitoring sensors and due to the increased violence within Japan, we figured it was some kind of skirmish. Due to the history of events near the Hachimantai mountain region, the SDF was ordered as a precautionary measure to escort the ferry girls into Ningenkai. Upon our arrival, we found the battlefield full of a dense fog and the air eerily silent. As the captain, I ordered my men to stay with the ferry girls and entered the fog alone. I came across the first of many bodies, finding them in a desiccated state. A noise drew my attention and I focused my hearing, picking up what sounded like pleasurable sighing and crept forward, stopping as I caught movement within the fog. Something cloaked and hooded was slithering along the ground, shifting to hover then rest over a fallen man. The movement can only be described as sexual as the soldier seemingly came to life, their moan silenced as the figure leaned down and kissed him. The loss of ki was immediate. Without thought, I charged forward, shouting at the figure who snapped their head up and shrieked, leaping off the victim before running away. I gave chase, shocked when the assailant suddenly sprouted wings and flew off. I matched the creature's speed in flight, ordering them to stop but they only flew faster, heading towards a heavily wooded forest along the mountain range. I released a volley of small energy orbs, striking one of the beast's wings, causing them to cry out and zoom downward. I made to follow but sensed a bolt of youki to my left. I dodged the blast of energy, trying to gauge from what direction the attack had come from and in that distraction lost sight of the killer.**

 **I returned to the group and had the others assist and protect the ferry girls as they attempted to retrieve any souls that remained but only two seemed to have survived. Upon gentle interrogation, we found that the soldiers were all of the same unit on a march towards their hidden camp when they came upon a heavy fog and fell into a dream-like state. And in this dream, a beautiful woman came to them and engaged in intercourse and that the feeling was euphoric and incredible. With this information, I feel safe in stating the assailant was youkai, namely a succubus. However, the attack upon myself came from another source that I could not identify.**

 **I sent the ferry girls with two of my strongest officers and the took the rest of my men back into the woods. We searched for hours but could find no trace of the creature nor its ally. Given the history of this region and the continued loss of life and spirits, youkai are definitely involved but who and how many remains to be seen."**

Botan stops and turns to Kurama. "This last report does sound like a succubus was involved. But what about all the other reports. It seems... all over the board. Could other youkai be involved?"

"It's possible," Kurama admits. "And would explain the state of the bodies found."

"But this creature," Botan murmurs, looking back to the page in her hand. "Seems to use sex as tool to seduce the men into giving her their ki. That is what a succubus does."

"True," Kurama replies. "But until I investigate this matter myself, we won't know for sure."

Worry creeps into Botan's heart. "You mean to track the succubus down yourself?"

He tilts his head, sensing the concern in his lover's words and heart. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Botan. I cannot be affected by the charm of such youkai."

"But... what if something happens?" She insists. "What if she comes to you in your dreams? What if you cannot resist her then?"

Her fear over him and his safety draws out his softer side and his hand to rest over hers. He strokes the side with his thumb and whispers, "Nothing is going to happen to me, love. I promise you." Kurama's sensitive hearing picks up the sound of the doors in the front of the room sliding open and an unfamiliar scent fills his nostrils and he senses Botan suddenly tense up. He lets go of her hand as footsteps approach. A man emerges and comes to a stop before them. Kurama recognizes the standard uniform of the SDF and the equally disdainful look upon the brown haired male's features.

"What are you doing here?"

Botan's apprehension is quickly squashed, replaced by indignant anger, her tone terse as she speaks. "The Reikai detectives can go anywhere they please, Takeo. You'd do to remember your place."

"I don't orders from ferry girls." Takeo snapped, sneering down at Botan who drew strength from Kurama and replied forcefully,

"But you do from Koenma. Perhaps I need to remind him of your bad attitude."

Takeo clenches his jaw but minds his tongue, knowing there will be other days to argue and stalks off, leaving the pair alone once more.

Botan watches the officer leave, muttering under her breath, "Stupid jerk."

Kurama remains calm, though his instinct screams to follow the officer and warn him to stay away from the ferry girl. "Who was that?"

Botan snaps out of her anger filled haze, turning to answer. "A newbie officer named Takeo," She explains. "Who seems to think all youkai are evil and without redeeming qualities."

"Well... there are some who are that way..." Kurama reminds her in a soft tone, chuckling a bit as Botan makes a face and protests.

"Hey, who's side are you on here, huh?"

"Yours, koi," He replies with a smile. "Always yours."

The ferry girl plays the skeptic, crossing her arms as she casts a sideways glance at him. "Hmph... liar..."

He grins at this little game, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "There must be some way I can convince you..."

His tone of voice is distracting and seductive and she turns her head, seeing the same look of desire within his emerald pools that fills her entire being, their lips only a hair's breath away. "Perhaps... but not here... not now... we can't..."

Kurama realizes where they are, withdrawing slightly, voice still a lower timbre. "Then perhaps... after we report back to Koenma... we can... settle this matter, hmm?"

Botan is eager to finish business so they can have their pleasure and nods, rising as the kitsune does. She shuts the file and lifts the binder, holding it close as the pair remain a professional distance from each other. They enter Koenma's office and come to a stop before the prince's desk.

Koenma lifts his head from his own paper work, studying the pair with curious eyes. "So what have you found out?"

The redhead relays the information, watching as his boss's reaction shifts from curiosity to surprise. "Succubi? Are you certain of this?"

"Not a hundred percent certain," Kurama replies. "Which is why further investigation is needed."

"Very well. But you must use caution. Many a man has been caught in the snare of a succubus and I don't want to lose my smartest detective to their seductive charms."

"Which is why I will need Botan's help for this case."

Koenma blinks. "Come again?"

"It's rather simple," Kurama reiterates. "Succubi are female youkai who seduce male victims. Since Botan is female, she should be able to make sure I'm not swayed by her seductive powers."

Koenma ponders this, murmuring. "Still, it could prove to be rather dangerous..."

"I want to help," Botan interjects. "I've been in more dangerous situations than this, sir. As you well know."

The prince studies his head ferry girl for a moment, pondering the request before answering. "Alright... but I want daily reports and no taking any risks, Botan," He warns. "I don't want you hurt, either."

"I will be careful, sir." Botan says softly, doing her best to suppress the joy of being free of her duties to spend time with Kurama. Even if it is work related.

"Now then, when do you wish to begin the investigation?" Koenma asks, his eyes now focused on Kurama who answers,

"It is getting rather late in the day so I think tomorrow will prove a better start."

"Alright. Then I will see you both tomorrow before you head off."

Kurama gives a nod of his head, turning to leave. Botan makes to follow but Koenma stops her.

"Botan, a moment if you please."

Kurama stops as the ferry girl does. His eyes meet hers, noting the longing and need in her gaze and he smiles softly, voice apologetic. "I will see you tomorrow, Botan. Make sure to get a lot of rest, okay?"

Botan wants to follow, wants him to stay but knows he cannot. She nods and smiles to hide her disappointment. "You, too."

She watches Kurama leave then turns to her boss. "Yes, Koenma, sir?"

"You seem distracted today. Is something wrong? Are the SDF officers bothering you again?"

The ferry girl recalls the incident earlier and her unease a few days prior and moves back towards her boss's desk. "Takeo came in today while Kurama and I were researching and behaved rather rudely," She admits. "But I took care of it."

"Hmm... Well, that's good. If you have any more issues with him, let me know and I'll take care of it," Koenma pauses for a few seconds before adding, "Make sure to get some rest and be careful in your time down in Ningenkai. If things get hairy, get to a safe distance and let the detectives handle it, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You can return to your other duties now."

Botan gives a bow of her head then exits out the side door. Knowing Takeo is still in the records room, the ferry girl makes for her room to prepare for traveling and staying in Ningenkai. Night comes and she changes into her pj's and slides into bed. She tries to sleep but rest evades her. She is still achy from being near her lover earlier. Though he isn't with her now, she wants him all the same. Images come unbidden and heat flushes across her cheeks at the visions of what she imagines Kurama doing to her. Her hand wanders, trailing down, biting her lip as she touches her now soaked panties. She imagines him over her, lips on hers, taking her breath away as he teases her with his covered erection. Soft moans escape from her parted lips as she slips her hand inside, touching herself, growing wetter from the contact, hips starting to move in time as she invades gently. "Kurama... mmm..." She whispers, skin slick with sweat, too absorbed in her self pleasure to notice the doors of her balcony slowly open, nor the pair of emerald eyes watching her hungrily.

"Starting without me I see..."

Botan stops at the sudden sound of her lover's voice, eyes snapping open and she yanks her head to the left, finding Kurama standing there, bathed in the moonlight of Spirit World. "Kurama, you shouldn't be here," She whispers in concern, her pleasure forgotten by the fear of discovery. "What if you get caught?"

"I won't," the redhead replies "I've completely masked my ki. No one will be able to sense me. Besides," He pauses, a flash of heat in his gaze to match the tone of his voice. "You look rather... flushed... and in need of some... relief..." Kurama slowly begins to undress, smirking a bit at the way the deity licks her lips and sits up to watch him. He rolls his shoulders as he removes his button down shirt, trailing his hands down to the belt, unbuckling it, tugging them down to his hips, the bulge in his boxer briefs visible and he kicks off his hikers, letting the pants slip down completely.

Botan enjoys the visual feast, her worry rapidly fading, overcome with need for him and she crooks her finger, begging him closer.

Kurama complies, shifting to lay beside her. He reaches out, pulling her to him and takes her hand in his, lifting it to his lips, inhaling the scent of her essence still on her fingers then licks each one, eliciting a pant then moan from Botan.

She shivers and mews at the attention to her fingers, turned on as he sucks each digit. She pants as he rolls, laying on top of her now. His hard heat is pressed against her soaked panties and she gasps as he rocks against her. "Ahh... Ku... Kurama..."

Her scent is intoxicating, the feel of her covered sex soaking his boxer briefs arousing but he takes his time, holding back, wanting to drive her wild with need, to make her beg for it and he presses hot, slow kisses down his lover's neck, nipping her pulse point.

Botan moans at the attention, gasping at the nip and the teasing and slides her right hand up his back, twining her fingers into his hair and tugs, forcing him to lift his head. She kisses him full on the lips, nipping his bottom lip in retaliation for the bite to her neck, then slides her tongue into his mouth to claim it.

Kurama is surprised and turned on by her aggressiveness, twining his tongue with hers, fighting for dominance, his groan muffled as he feels the girl suddenly tug his boxer briefs down, freeing his swollen and rigid member. They break apart to breathe, both panting heavily and his eyes flash as Botan tugs at her own panties, backing off to give her a bit of space, going down as he's pulled, moaning when the ferry girl takes hold of his shaft and strokes slowly.

He's hot and hard in her hand and so thick. She loves to touch him, loves to make him moan, loves to make him want her and she teases him, taking his cock and rubbing the head around her nub. The sensation makes her gasp and mewl and she pants out. "Do... you want me... Kurama?"

 _Fuck yes!_ His mind shouts and he growls. "Can't you tell, kitten?"

She continues to tease herself with his member, panting out. "Mmm.. yes.. but... I want... to hear it... tell me what you want to do to me..."

He knows her intimately but is still learning her kinks. That she loves to hear him talk dirty is no surprise... _I love to hear it myself._ He grabs her hand, forcing it off his member then takes hold of her left one, pinning them both over his lover's head, eyes on hers as he slides his erection along her soaked sex. "I'm going to slide my cock into you lover... Slow... so slow... and deep..." He pauses, shifting his head to whisper in her ear. "You're going to open for me... take every inch... in and out... again... and again.. and again... up to your core... harder... deeper... faster... until you scream and gush..."

She nearly comes at his words, fighting against his hold only to gasp then whimper as he nudges her legs farther apart, feeling the head of him sink into her wet folds.

Her heat is wet, warm, tight, welcome as it stretches around him and he slides slowly, claiming her gently though his instinct screams to take her hard and fast. Kurama goes still, keeping his eyes on hers as he draws back before thrusting slowly forward.

It's so hot, looking into his eyes, feeling him inside her, drawing out the passion she feels and she moves with him, straining against his hold, wanting to touch him, to kiss him, to show him how needy he makes her but the redhead keeps his hold firm, not allowing her freedom of movement. Her words grow heated, demanding, pleasurable frustration building as she pants. "Please..."

"Please what, lover?" Kurama asks as he fucks her slowly. "Tell me what you want... say it... and I'll give it to you..."

She hesitates, whimpering when he goes still. God, why does he keep teasing her like this?! "Take me..."

"Like this?" He asks, increasing his speed though the thrusts are shallow. "Or like... this?" He growls, nearly pulling out before plunging deep into her.

She cries out in pleasure at the deep and hard thrust, clutching her hands into fists, unable to give words to the mind blowing intensity of his cock rubbing against her sweet spot.

He answers her unvoiced need, driving harder and deeper into her. He lets her hands go, gripping headboard with his right hand to gain leverage, hissing as the girl grips his ass and forces him even farther into her.

Botan is so close now... so close... he's driving her to the edge... She bucks up as he plunges in deep, meeting his rhythm, the coils tightening until they snap and she screams, back arching off the bed, his name a heated praise upon her parted lips as she comes violently, clawing at his back as she rides out her orgasm.

He feels her clamp down around him like a vice and he hisses her name, ignoring the flare of pain as her nails dig into his skin, his own need overwhelming and he follows her over the edge, snapping his hips with each spurt as he releases inside her. Kurama lets go of the headboard and collapses onto Botan. His breathing is heavy against her neck but his voice is soft as he croaks out, "Botan... sexy girl... things you do to me."

The ferry girl shivers, slowly coming down from her release and traces her fingertips along Kurama's back, sending out healing ki to seal the scratches she's inflicted on his back, nuzzling his hair as she murmurs sleepily, "Mmm... you do things to me too, Kurama... very naughty things..."

He laughs softly, kissing the pulse point of her neck. "Well, I am a youkai after all... naughty is what I do best."

She laughs with him, loosening her hold around him as he shifts and slides out of her. Botan turns, nestling into his side, their bodies now tangled in the sheets and she reaches up to draw idle patterns around the redhead's chest. "It was very naughty of you to come here tonight, you know that don't you?"

The corner of Kurama's lips tilt up, voice teasing. "You didn't seem to mind it."

She sighs, stilling her hand but doesn't argue. "Well... I was rather... needy... I won't deny that... and I did miss you... I missed this... but I just..." She pauses, lowering her gaze. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't, love," Kurama murmurs. "Everything will be fine, I promise. But for now... perhaps we should rest. Tomorrow could be a long day for the both of us."

Botan is unconvinced but doesn't press. "Alright. I am rather wore out."

"As am I." Kurama says with a sated smile.

"God, your incorrigible." She murmurs, drawing another chuckle from the redhead.

"True..." He pauses, nipping her hair. "Enough talk. Rest with me."

Botan senses her lover relax and follows suit, closing her eyes as fatigue creeps in and soon she falls asleep, following Kurama into the land of dreams, far away from the danger that was soon to come.

Another chapter completed. No telling when I'll update next. But I will finish this as I do with all my stories. Onto reviews.

 **Reddrake323-** It is a fun story. Smut with plot as I like to call it. As you read, Kurama suspects succubi. We'll see if he's right or not in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Jessica** \- Here's the update. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

PenguinsHockey14- I did look it up and I can see what you mean about how their daughter would look. Good eye on that one! Hope you liked this update as well. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- Hey there! Haven't heard from ya in a long time. Hope you're doing better. As you read, neither can keep away from each other for long and when they get together, it's almost always sexy time with them. And I love mysteries as you know so the plot begins to move along on this shorter story of mine. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. And let me know how you're doing, eh? I'm worried about ya.

 **Guest** \- Wait no more, here's an update!


	8. Search

Another update. No warnings as nothing naughty happens.

Chapter 8-Search

April 2, 1997- Reikai- Botan's Room

Kurama scoops up his jeans, sliding them on as his eyes scan the floor for his lost shirt.

Botan's gaze lingers on the bare skin of the redhead's back. Faint traces of red mar his once unblemished skin and she blushes, knowing she is the reason for the marks. Their lovemaking is always full of passion and intensity, so much so that their desire for one another has begun to fumble into something more... animalistic and not for the first time does she wonder how close Youko is to breaking the surface. Images dance in the naughty halls of her mind and she recalls the pictures in the book from before. Just what would it be like to be taken by the kitsune in his most powerful form? She fidgets, becoming aroused and she chides herself for her weakness. They have work to do. Controlling her lascivious thoughts she clears her throat and gives voice to her concern as she asks,"Are you sure you want me to work with you on this?"

"Why would I not want you to?" Kurama asks, crouching down to grab his shirt. He quickly slides his arms into the long sleeves, buttoning up before tucking it inside his jeans. Turning to face her, he finds the girl studying him with pensive eyes and his voice softens. "What's wrong, lover?"

Botan's heart reacts to the dulcet tone of his voice, though her own is uncertain. "What we need to do... To find the youkai that is... It sounds dangerous and I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't be in the way," Kurama replies quickly as he strolls over to her and stops well within touching distance. His eyes twinkle in merriment, wanting to lighten the somber mood radiating throughout the room as he adds teasingly, "Besides, it allows me to be closer to you, does it not?"

She blinks at this and lifts her gaze to study his beautiful face. Her own features turn amused and a smirk tugs at her lips. "Ah, so your plan all along was to have me all to yourself"

He matches her smirk, enjoying this new little game of theirs. "Alas, my nefarious plot has been uncovered. Am I to be arrested?"

The ferry girl quirks an eyebrow at his claim and plays along. "Hmm... perhaps... You have been rather... bad..." She murmurs and lifts her hand to trail her fingertips slowly down Kurama's chest.

His want of her is strong, his body responding to a simple touch and he wonders if Botan knows how much power she has over him. He knows there is no time to indulge in their need for each other. And yet, Kurama cannot help himself as he reaches out, gently taking hold of the ferry girl's hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss the top and he whispers in a lowered timbre, "I will submit to whatever punishment my lady desires, wherever and whenever she pleases."

His words are filled with lustful promise and her need of him blooms low in her belly. She bites her lip, tempted to push him onto the bed but a knock on the door sends an icy wave of fear crashing over her and she pulls away, her eyes silently pleading as they peer up into the kitsune's.

Kurama understands perfectly, nodding as he hurries to the balcony. He feeds power to the seed pulled from under his hair and it grows instantly, sprouting into a thornless whip and he flicks his wrist, coiling the tip around the railing and leaps off, holding on tight as the vine continues to grow. He stops once his feet are on solid ground and begins the more laborious process of walking and climbing around the perimeter to reach the gate of judgment.

Certain the kitsune is safely away, Botan steels herself and goes to the door of her room, pressing a small button to her right. The metal door slides open, revealing Ayame and the younger ferry girl smiles in relief. "Hello, Ayame, what can I do for you?"

The dark haired female flashes an apologetic smile. "Hello, Botan. I am sorry if I disturbed you but when Koenma could not reach you by communicator, he sent me to make sure you were alright."

Botan tilts her head, a vague recollection of shutting of the communication device entering her brain and she replies, "I'm fine, Ayame, just a heavy sleeper that's all."

Ayame listens without judgment then continues. "Understandable. He has been working you rather hard," She pauses then adds, "But now you have a new job. One with the youkai detective."

"Yes," Botan says with a nod, trying to keep her voice calm and even as she speaks of her lover. "Kurama believes I can help him track down a succubus."

"It is that matter that I am also here," The older ferry girl murmurs. "Koenma is waiting for you in his office. I believe Kurama should be arriving shortly as well."

Botan remembers her boss mentioning a meeting with her and the kitsune and she plays the ditz, slapping her forehead with her palm. "Of course! I forgot. Tell Koenma I'll be right there. I just have to pack a few things."

Ayame nods and departs, leaving Botan alone and the door slides shut. The ferry girl lets out the breath she's been holding and presses her back against the wall at how close she was at being caught. Not that she believes Ayame would rat her out. Still, this cannot happen again. Pushing off the wall, she goes over to her closest, gathering a few items of clothing though she has little need of it since her personal items for Ningenkai are already at Kurama's apartment. Finished, she grabs her communicator and exits her room, making her way down the stairway and out into the courtyard between the the dormitory and the main palace.

She feels eyes on her again but pays no heed, marching along the pathway and stops before the side entrance door. Swiping her access card, the door clicks then slides open and Botan enters the well lit hallway. She makes a beeline for Koenma's office and enters, finding the kitsune standing in front of the prince's desk. Her eyes meet his and he gives her a friendly nod and smile, betraying none of his feelings for her and she marvels at his ability to mask his emotions. She does her best to follow, playing the bubbly ferry girl as she turns to face her boss. "Good morning, Koenma, sir!"

The prince gives a half smile at the girl's greeting. "Good morning, Botan. I trust you slept well?"

She keeps her smile to hide her sudden anxiety and nods. "Like the dead!"

Koenma blinks and allows a small chuckle to escape his lips. "Funny..." He murmurs then clears his throat, his tone becoming more serious. "Now then, before you two set off I would like to go over a few things, namely that you should involve the other detectives in your search."

"That is already part of my plan." Kurama replies.

Koenma nods his approval at this, his gaze focused solely on the kitsune."I would also like to reiterate the danger that Botan will be in while you are searching for the culprits. I hope you will take extra precautions and keep her safe from any harm that could befall her while on your mission."

"You have my word," Kurama answers. "I will protect her and I will never leave her side."

Anxiety flashes in Botan's features at her lover's statement and she snaps her gaze over to her boss but the prince doesn't seem to catch the meaning in Kurama's words and she relaxes as Koenma replies,

"See that you do." Koenma pauses to shift his focus over to the ferry girl. "Now I know you agreed to assist Kurama in this endeavor, Botan, but you must promise to maintain a safe distance or flee if Kurama tells you to do so. No heroics, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you have enough funds while you're in Ningenkai? A safe place to stay?"

Botan nods, hoping like hell her emotions aren't visible on her face. "I do, sir."

"Good. Now then, just how do you plan to go about tracking down this particular youkai?"

"Given the information already available, the first plan of action after informing the other detectives would be to travel to the Tohoku region and investigate the scene of the crime." Kurama begins. "From there, we should be able to the killer down."

"And if you find them?" Koenma asks.

"That depends on what you wish us to do."

The prince taps his fingers against the surface of his desk. His features are thoughtful as he answers, "Subdue and capture them if you can."

"And if they prove to be difficult?"

"Then you may eliminate them." Koenma replies. "Either way they will be brought here and judged." The prince studies the pair before him and speaks for the last time. "You best get to it. The sooner this succubus is dealt with, the better."

Kurama and Botan give slight bows and exit the building together. They step into the courtyard and the ferry girl lifts her hand, an oar materializing in the air and she lowers it down to slide into a sideways position. The kitsune follows suit, both silent as Botan guides the oar into the air and takes off at a steady pace, memory guiding her hand as she steers towards the portal that will take her to Ningenkai.

Blue light envelops them as they enter the portal and Botan increases speed until she exits the portal, emerging into the turbulent sky above Tokyo. Lightning flashes in blinding bursts, jumping cloud to cloud and the scent of ozone lingers in the air. They are in dangerous territory and the ferry girl knows this. _I have to get us out of here now!_ "Hang on!" She shouts above the roaring thunder clap that booms around them.

Kurama doesn't hesitate, doing as his lover commands and he grips the oar, his stomach flipping as Botan goes into a near nose dive, clearing the thundercloud at breakneck speed, electrified air giving way to a deluge of rain as they clear the atmospheric barrier. She yanks back on the wooden transport, the oar righting itself for a more natural descent and she lets out the breath she's been holding. "You doing okay?" She asks,shivering a bit as water logged clothing sticks to her skin.

The redhead can tell she's having trouble and he answers quickly. "I'm fine but I think we need to get out of this rain before you catch cold."

As if on cue, the ferry girl sneezes, her grip loosening a bit on the rain slicked wood and she tries to brush off his concern, not wanting to appear weak. "I'm fine."

"You're soaked to the bone, Botan," Kurama counters, unrelenting in his concern. "Let's head to our apartment so you can change into some dry clothes. I can contact Yusuke by phone and set up a meeting point from there."

Despite her discomfort with the storm raging around them, she blushes at the mention of "our" apartment and relents, steering the oar in the direction of Kurama's building. Within minutes they land upon the roof of the apartment complex and dismount. Botan dematerializes the oar, smiling as Kurama takes her hand and leads her carefully down the stairs that stop at the entrance door. He holds it open for Botan and they find themselves on the top level of the complex. Heat fills the empty hallway and the ferry girl is thankful for the warmth. With purposeful steps, they make their way to the elevator and enter. Once on the correct level, the pair exit and head to the apartment. They enter inside and take off their shoes before Kurama speaks once more.

"Why don't you change into some dry clothes, koishii. I'll call Yusuke and see what he's up to."

Botan nods and heads into the bedroom. She slips off the back pack and sets it down on the floor near the dresser. Heading over to the closet, she draws out a sweat shirt and a pair of blue jeans then turns, laying them out onto the bed. She moves to the dresser, taking out dry undergarments and some pink socks and tosses them next to the clothing spread out on her bed then quickly strips down and dresses. The ferry girl returns to the living room, her ears picking up the final words of Kurama's conversation, tilting her head when he states,

"We'll be there in 2 hours. Make sure to bring overnight gear. Yes, I'll take care of accommodations. Alright then. See you there."

Kurama hangs up the phone, turning to face Botan when she asks,

"Overnight accommodations?"

"The investigation could take all day to complete. The rail lines and bus lines end early so it stands to reason we'll be staying overnight."

"But we're not camping, right?"

Kurama chuckles at the girl's hopeful tone. "No, lover. We'll be staying at a rather nice onsen near the Hokkada mountains."

"Good." The ferry girl replies, loathe at the thought of sleeping out of doors in a strange and dangerous place. Another thought crosses her mind and her brow furrows. "But won't that be... expensive?"

"Don't worry, Botan. I've got it covered." He murmurs, then reaches out to pull the girl to him. It feels good, holding her like this and he nuzzles her crown, smiling as the girl snuggles into his larger frame.

Botan sighs, enjoying the contact and the heat of his body against her own, warming her chilled skin. "I love when you hold me like this."

"I would love to do more than hold you, right now," He teases, nipping her hair before his tone grows serious. "But alas, duty calls... perhaps tonight, hmm?"

The ferry girl kisses his neck, smiling against his skin as she pulls back. "Mmm... I will hold you to that promise."

The kitsune's body reacts to his lover's words but knows how wonderful the delayed gratification will be and he smirks, pulling her back to him to whisper in her ear. "I'll make sure to pay the debt... in full..."

She shivers at the change in timbre, becoming around and she pouts. "Stop teasing me... it's cruel..."

Kurama laughs softly and reluctantly loosens his hold. "Sorry... I can't help myself sometimes..." He clears his throat, calming his desire to have her as he walks towards his bedroom. "We should pack then get going. Don't want to be late for the train."

Botan watches him move away from her and follows, crouching down to sweep up her damp back pack. She heads into the bathroom, grabbing a towel to wipe it dry. Opening the bag, she checks to make sure she has everything she needs before zipping it up and returning to the bedroom.

Kurama also packs for the overnight trip, snatching his travel bag from the bathroom before stuffing it into the green waterproof backpack. He slings it onto his back, smiling as Botan mimics his motions and the pair slip on their waterproof hikers. The red head straightens his back and turns towards the ferry girl. Eyeing her get up with a critical eye.

Botan senses his gaze on her and turns to look at him. "What's wrong? Am I dressed too lightly or something?"

"Something like that, yes." Kurama admits. "We're heading to the northern tip of Honshu which is still fairly cold in April, especially at night. You're going to need some heavier gear while we search."

"I don't have any winter gear and we really don't have time to go on a shopping excursion."

Kurama smiles. "I know a place on the way where we can stop. Quick run. We'll be in and out in 10 minutes, tops."

Botan dislikes her lover spending so much money, especially on her. "Kurama, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." He replies, lifting off the small blue rain slicker from the coat rack. He hands it to his koishii then smiles softly. "Shall we go?"

Botan relents at his smile, taking the jacket and sliding it on. The pair exit the apartment and make their way outside. The ferry girl flips the hood over her head, keeping pace with the longer stride of Kurama as they walk through the maelstrom and towards the train that will take them into the city.

 **Tokyo Station- Reserve Ticket Office**

Yusuke and Kuwabara scan the crowd as they stand waiting in front of the ticket office. Kuwabara shifts his feet, tone unsure as he keeps his focus straight ahead.

"You sure this is where Kurama said for us to meet him?"

"Kurama said he'd be here, so he'll be here," Yusuke replies, adjusting the black back pack slung over his right shoulder. "So don't get your panties in a bunch."

The big man's brow furrows and he turns to his best friend. "I don't wear panties, Urameshi."

"It's a figure of speech, doofus," He retorts. "If anyone should be antsy, it's me."

"Well after that dirty trick you pulled, you should be."

Yusuke waves off his friend's comment. "After 5 years of flirting, they needed to hook up. I was just helping them."

"Helping with what?"

Yusuke jumps at the sudden intrusion of Botan's voice and he whirls around, his tone equal to his expression of annoyance as he growls, "Dammit, Botan, don't sneak up on me like that! And where the hell did you learn to mask your energy?!"

"From me."

The head detective looks over his shoulder at the new voice, spying the approaching form of an amused Kurama staring at him. "Damn Kurama, you sure know how to scare the hell out of people don't you?"

"So I've been told," The kitsune quips as he studies the smaller man, noting the back pack and he nods. "I see you've taken my advice."

"Yeah, we packed like you said," Kuwabara intrudes. "But Urameshi didn't really say much about what we'd be doing besides tracking down some rogue youkai."

"I'll go into more detail once we board the train," Kurama explains. "Speaking of which, excuse me for a moment will you?"

The rest of the group watch as the redhead disappears into the ticket office and Yusuke takes the opportunity to quiz the ferry girl. "So, what's with the little game here?"

Botan tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"You showing up in one direction and Kurama in the other," Yusuke elaborates. "Didn't you two come here together?"

The ferry girl knows she would be questioned and replies with all the nonchalance she can muster "Why would we come together?"

Yusuke is a pretty good judge of liars and the ferry girl, normally terrible at the art of deception, is wearing a rather decent poker face and confusion swirls in the detective's mind. _I saw them kiss... I know those two are hot for each other so what gives?_ Before he can come up with a new line of questioning, the kitsune returns and speaks.

"Alright, I have the tickets. The next train boards soon so let's head to the boarding platform shall we?" The redhead leads the way, the other three trailing behind and they wait quietly until the bullet train appears and they board. Their assigned seats are facing each other and the four slide off the back packs and tuck them into the luggage area. Botan then takes the window spot to Kurama's right while Kuwabara takes the window seat to Yusuke's left. Silence reigns as the train departs the station, gaining speed as it glides along the rails. The skyline of Tokyo is well behind them before Yusuke speaks.

"Okay, fox boy, since we're all settled in, let's hear what we're up against."

Kurama relays all the details of his and Botan's fact finding mission. When he's finished, Yusuke gives voice to his own thoughts.

"So we have to hunt down a energy sucking harpy that screws men until they die? That's some lethal foreplay there."

"But wait, you guys," Kuwabara interjects. "If this demon lady thing..."

"Succubus." Kurama corrects.

"Succubus thing seduces men, why are we going after it? Aren't there any female SDF officers in Reikai?"

"There are," Botan answers. "But they are not under Koenma's employ."

"So toddler breath prefers to keep things in house, huh?" Yusuke comments. "I guess that's why you're coming along then? To make sure we don't get seduced?"

Kurama is impressed with the head detective's reasoning. "Your logic has improved since we last spoke, Yusuke."

The younger male grins. "I may have been taking some lessons recently."

Kuwabara's eyes narrow at the bragging tone in his friend's voice. "You mean Keiko, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter who I learn from as long as I do," Yusuke retorts, smirking at the growl that escapes from Kuwabara's throat and he continues before his best friend goes on a verbal rampage about his lack of schooling. "So what's the plan?"

In answer, Kurama draws out a map from inside his jacket and unfolds it. He lowers it down for everyone to see. "Once we reach Aomori, we'll take a bus to Nenokuchi, from there we'll hike the Oirase gorge up to Yakeyama. From there, we'll make our way west and stay the night at the Sukayu Onsen, near the Hakkoda mountain range."

"Why are we going from one village to the other if the victims were killed by the river?" Kuwabara asks.

"The victims were part of a hiking group that planned the same route," Kurama answers. "We're retracing their steps in order to find where their bodies were discovered."

"So the authorities didn't mention where exactly the bodies were found. That's why we have to hike this whole trail?" Yusuke asks.

"Precisely," The kitsune says with a nod. "There should still be trace elements of ki in the area. From there, we should be able to track the youkai back to their lair or hiding spot."

"I take it you don't believe they were killed at the spot they were found?"

Kurama shakes his head at the head detective's question. "No. The bodies were dumped. Otherwise, they would have been found sooner."

"Okay, so we hunt down the dump spot and search the area," Yusuke reiterates. "After that we try to track the killer down. So what happens if we find them?"

"Koenma's orders were to attempt to capture them alive. If that becomes too difficult, we can eliminate them."

"So if they put up a fight, we can stomp them into the ground? Sounds good to me." Yusuke says, making a fist and slamming it lightly into the open palm of his left hand.

Kuwabara turns his head, his tone mildly rebuking as he says, "I suppose you can't wait for the tournament coming up to fight, Urameshi?"

"Well, if your punches weren't so weak I wouldn't feel the need to kick some ass now would I?"

"Oh, so sparring with me isn't good enough for you anymore?!" Kuwabara snaps. "See if I help you train anymore, you jerk!"

Kurama blinks as his friends begin a tirade of bickering back and forth, his sensitive hearing picking up Botan's voice as she whispers,

"Just like old times, isn't?"

He turns his gaze in her direction, catching the wisp of a smile upon her face. This is an old feeling... a feeling of comfort and familiarity and he matches her smile. "Yes, it is."

Botan keeps her gaze on Kurama a bit longer than she intends but slowly turns to watch her friends argue like an old couple. It is amusing and she quietly laughs on more than one occasion. This continues for several minutes before the two boys cross their arms and the air grows silent once more. Little more is said as the train speeds along the track and the ferry girl turns her attention to the window, admiring the change as city streets give way to grass and tree. And within hours they reach Amori then depart on a bus that will take them to the Oirase Gorge.

 **April 2, 1997 Oirase River**

Botan walks behind Kurama as the group of four walk down a well traveled trail along the Oirase river. She stuffs her hands into the side pockets of her powder blue ski jacket, happy for the extra layer of warmth. Puffs of air are visible with each breath she releases. Despite the chill, the ferry girl is drawn in by the splendor of her surroundings. Crystal clear water froths around the mossy covered stones in the center of the river, the soft but insistent sound of rushing water is soothing and her eyes travel the swirling current as it sweeps around and beyond the grassy bends of the shoreline.

The smell of spring is in the air, tender green buds sprouting along the limbs of naked hardwood and Botan's smile widens. She has always been fascinated by the change of seasons in Ningenkai and she takes in the scenery, slowing to a stop when she spies a calm pool of water. Her feet shift, moving closer before going still and she peers down slowly, delight filling her at what she sees. There, underneath the hanging grass, a small school of yamame trout rest from their struggle against the current of the Oirase. She stares in fascination at the pink and violet coloring, a sudden shadow blooming over her shoulder and the fish shoot off, spooked by the sudden movement and she turns to find Kurama studying her with curious eyes.

"Find something interesting, Botan?"

Botan is unsure how to answer without appearing silly and so she waves off the question. "Oh, it was nothing... just a little school of fish."

"I see..." Kurama murmurs. "If there is anything else that strikes your fancy to explore, do let me know first. I don't want you to lag behind and become lost in the woodland."

Botan frowns, peering beyond the kitsune's shoulder. She sees Yusuke and Kuwabara well ahead on the trail.

"You coming or what?" Yusuke shouts, eyeing them expectantly.

The ferry girl blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry... I didn't realize I had lagged that far behind."

Kurama notices his lover's regret and softens his voice to ease her discomfort. "It's alright, Botan Let's just keep moving, okay?"

Botan nods, following the redhead as they catch up to the two teens. She keeps pace with Kurama, walking to his right as they descend down a small hill. The group slows to a stop and Botan turns to study the kitsune. She sees his hardened expression and worry creeps into her heart. "What is it, Kurama? Did you hear something?"

The fox spirit lifts his gaze, studying the treeline, voice distracted as he answers, "It's what I don't hear that bothers me."

"Yeah, I'm not hearing it, either."

"What are you mumbling about?" Yusuke asks, studying his friends in irritated confusion.

"There's no birds," Kuwabara answers, his own gaze shifting around the treeline. "There's no singing... no signs of wildlife... It's like a..."

"Dead zone," Kurama finishes then shifts his attention over to the street fighter. "Do you sense anything else unusual?"

Kuwabara closes his eyes and concentrates, using his God giving natural talent for sensing ki to search the area. A weak link grows stronger in his mind and he nods slowly. "Yeah... It's... really faint at first... but the more I sense of it, the more I can say it's definitely youkai energy."

"Which direction is it coming from?" Kurama asks.

The street fighter turns and lifts his right hand to point as he answers. "That way."

The rest of the group turn to face the river.

Kurama studies the opposite bank with narrowed eyes. "Over there, hmm, interesting."

"How the hell are we getting over there from here without using any ki?" Yusuke asks, eyeing the rapidly flowing section of river. "It's pretty freaking wide, pretty freaking cold, and there's no telling how deep it is."

"There's a bridge about a quarter mile ahead." Kurama answers, already moving as he adds. "We'll cross it and backtrack to the spot Kuwabara indicated then continue our search from there."

The gang hikes along, reaching the wooden bridge within minutes and they cross over, booted feet hitting the less traveled ground of the far bank, returning to the spot the only fully human member of the team has indicated and Kurama crouches down to inspect the grass laden shore. His eyes detect the pattern of many booted feet and his hand hovers over the crushed plant matter. "Someone spent a lot of time here. There is a faint but variable scent of humans here... and decay. This is where the bodies were dumped."

"Yeah and I'm sensing a stronger presence of youkai now." Kuwabara murmured, troubled brown eyes studying the thick woodland to his left and he motions toward it with a tilt of his head. "Through all that brush over there."

"I'm sensing it now, myself." Yusuke says, turning his gaze over to Kurama as he asks. "But how are we going to get through that mess? Looks like it's full of thorns and vines and I don't particularly feel like getting scratched up before the main event."

Kurama nods. "We won't have to." Without elaborating, he steps forward, sending passive energy down into the ground, he seeks out the various plant matter, unleashing a silent command and the brush begins to shake and part, vines and even tree branches following suit and the other members look back at Kurama in various shades of awe.

"How the hell did you do that without using ki?" Yusuke asks in surprise.

"Well, I am a plant master after all," Kurama replies with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Why wouldn't I have the ability to command the brush to move?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Does it really, Urameshi?" Kuwabara interrupts his friend. "We've got a clear path... let's go find the killer and kick its ass."

The head detective smirks. "You got a point there... Let's go do this."

Kurama takes the lead this time and the group move with cautious steps along the opened path. The air becomes heavier and quieter the further in they go and it's a good hour before they come upon a the edge of a mountainside. The four of them stop, studying the thickened vines cascading down the side like a green waterfall with curious eyes.

"Okay... now what?" Yusuke murmurs. "The ki seems to have died off. I'm sensing nothing."

"I can sense it," Kuwabara whispers. "It's inside the rock in front of us... but... that can't be right... can it?"

"Only one way to find out." Kurama answers and lifts his arm to wave his hand. The vines part slowly, revealing something the kitsune expected.

"That's..." Botan murmurs.

"A cave entrance, yes." Kurama finishes for her. "And most likely the lair of our prey."

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there with Botan?" Kuwabara asks.

"Botan is stronger than you think, Kuwabara," The redhead replies. "Besides, if a succubus in indeed involved, we will need her to wake us up from any trickery they might employ." He turns to the ferry girl, his voice even, though his eyes betray the concern and worry he has for the woman he loves. "Stick close to me, alright, Botan?"

The ferry girl nods, seeing his look, her own carrying with it the emotions she feels for her beloved and she watches Kurama shrugs the back pack off his shoulders.

The redhead unzips the side pocket, drawing out a compact, red flashlight. He hands it to Botan then reaches into the other unzipped pocket, pulling out a matching flashlight of his own. Kurama zips up the pockets and slips the pack back over his shoulders. The kitsune nods in silent approval as Yusuke and Kuwabara pull out flashlights of their own then pushes the button at the bottom of the flashlight in his hand, a nearly blinding beam of light splitting the darkness before him. "Tread carefully," He warns as he moves forward with measured steps. "There's no telling what traps or danger await the further in we go."

They pass the threshold, steady beams of light swaying to and fro behind Kurama while the kitsune kept his flashlight focused forward. His body is tense, all senses alert for any threat that might reveal itself.

The air is stifling and damp. The redhead detects Botan's shiver and instinct makes him move closer to offer her warmth only to stop, knowing he must keep a professional front while his friends are with them. They walk for over 20 minutes until they reach a small cavern branched off into three different tunnels.

"This is weird, guys," Kuwabara comments, coming to stop to Botan's right. "I'm sensing ki from each of the tunnels but I can't tell which one is real... and which one may be fake."

"Well that's just great," Yusuke grumbles, stopping to Kurama's left. He turns to address the kitsune, "So do we split up or what?"

"That would be unwise." Kurama answers without hesitation.

Yusuke makes a face. "Well, what do we do then? Explore each tunnel? We don't have any freaking clue how long these tunnels are. Could take us days to find any clues."

Kurama ignores the irritated timbre of Yusuke's voice, closing his eyes as he concentrates, voice becoming distant as he shifts his flashlight and points it to his left. "That's the tunnel we take."

"How you figure?" Yusuke asks.

"By smell," Kurama explains. "The scent is strongest coming from that tunnel."

"So you can track them by scent? Kinda weird." Yusuke murmurs.

"Well, I am a fox spirit after all. It stands to reason my sense of smell is better than yours."

Yusuke made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Yeah, yeah... let's just go see if that nose of yours is as good as you say it is."

Kurama smiles and leads them into the far left tunnel. It isn't long before the blackness gives way to light. New scents invade the redhead's nose and confusion takes hold of his features. _This smell... it can't be... not this far inside a cave... unless..._ His steps quicken as the tunnel widens then opens into a massive cavern, but it is not the size that makes the kitsune slow to a stop and stare in awe.

"What the heck?" Kuwabara murmurs, eyes widening at the sight that meets his view. "This place is..."

"Beautiful." Botan whispers, her gaze taking in the miracle before her.

Vegetation litters the ground near her feet, a soft rushing sound of water bounces within the rocky confines, carving in winding turns through a forest of conifer trees. Sunlight pours down from the opening atop the cavern, washing the group in waves of warmth, illuminating the lower levels of the cavern floor, while the ridges high above remain partially shrouded in shadow.

"How is all this even possible?" Yusuke asks as he stares at the boughs of green swaying as a breeze swirls down and through the cavern. "It's a cave for crying out loud. Plants aren't supposed to grow underground."

"The hole in cave above us would beg to differ," Kurama replies gamely, his features turning serious as he adds, "the question is, how has a place like this remained hidden for so long?"

"Maybe that hole above us is too hard to reach by climbing?" Kuwabara offers.

"Possibly," Kurama concedes. "Whatever the reason, this is a rather interesting spot to make your home."

"Yeah, about that," Yusuke murmurs. "This is a really weird place to have your hideout."

"What do you mean, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks, turning to his friend.

"There's no buildings," Yusuke begins, waving his hand around him slowly. "No shelter, no food source. How the hell can anyone live in a place like this?"

"We're dealing with youkai, Yusuke, not humans," Kurama answers. "But you are right about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"If this is where the succubus has been living, there must be some sort of shelter. If for nothing else than to sleep and recuperate." His eyes travel upward, studying the secondary ridge above the flatter plateau. "We need to investigate. Yusuke and Kuwabara. You two check out the lower section here. Botan and I will take the upper levels."

The head detective's eyebrows shoot up. "How are you going to do that, Kurama?"

In answer, the redhead reaches up, withdrawing a seed from under the long strands of his hair. He feeds power into it, a thornless vine sprouting instantly and he turns to Botan. "Climb onto my back and hang on tight, alright?"

Botan blinks, wondering why he doesn't ask her to simply fly them up on her oar but makes no complaint, doing what the kitsune asks.

Kurama crouches down to allow Botan to climb onto his back and the ferry girl wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The close contact affects her more than it should and she fights down the urge to nuzzle his neck, reminding herself that they are not alone.

The redhead is not unaffected by the way his lover clings to him but is better able to control his impulses. He keeps his voice even as he looks over his shoulder to her. "Ready?"

Botan nods and Kurama flicks his wrist, the whip extending upward, the tip lashing out then coiling around the bough of a rather dark conifer tree. He rushes forward, feeding power down into his legs and he leaps up, silently commanding the vine to continue to wind around the branch. Using the momentum, Kurama swings forward, feet skidding along the dirt laden ground and he lets go of the vine, coming to a stop in between two large trees. He straightens his frame, smirking a bit at how tightly Botan is still holding onto him and he speaks in a light tone. "You can let go now, Botan."

The ferry girl lifts her head, blushing a bit but loosens her hold, sliding off his back. "Sorry about that."

He turns to face her, eyes twinkling in mirth as he replies,"Don't be sorry. I rather enjoyed it."

Botan blushes even more at the look he's giving her then jumps at the sudden moaning breeze that blows by them. "What the hell was that?" She whispers as she moves closer to the kitsune.

Kurama shifts to move protectively in front of her. The scent of their prey is very strong though there is no huge increase of ki and his curiosity is peaked. "Stick close to me, Botan." He murmurs, taking the lead as they weave through the small but thick grove of pine trees. Shadow replaces the sun and Kurama draws out his flashlight, stopping before the entrance of another tunnel. He turns on the flashlight, the beam bouncing off the rocky surface as he swings it slowly side to side. The kitsune takes a cautious step forward, then another, alert for any signs of booby traps as the pair descend further into the tunnel.

Another breeze swirls around and past them, the same moaning sound echoing around the narrow chamber and Botan jumps, clinging to Kurama's back. "Where is that creepy noise coming from?"

The redhead stops, lifting his flashlight to study their surroundings more closely. He moves to the side wall and chuckles.

Botan pouts. "What's so funny, buster?"

"I think I've found the source of the moaning." He answers, pointing up and to the side.

The ferry girl follows his hand movement, blinking at the series of holes lining the upper sections of the tunnel. "That's what's making those creepy sounds?"

"Think of it like a crude instrument. The wind rushes through and gets caught in the rock then shoots out the other side of the holes. Not unlike a flute."

Botan isn't convinced but doesn't question him instead she asks, "But where is the wind coming from?"

"Let's continue on and find out." Kurama answers, moving forward once again. He keeps his flashlight trained ahead, the scent is even stronger now and the kitsune is growing leery. Soon they reach the end and he stops suddenly, eyes widening at the sight that meets his gaze.

Botan bumps into Kurama's back, making an oof sound and she backs up, her expression one of irritation as she grumbles as she maneuvers to stand beside him "A little warning would be nice, Kur..." Her voice starts then dies out, confusion marring her face as she whispers. "What is this?"

Tufts of light filter down from the small holes high above the cavern, blending with the beams of sun that pour over the center of the room to bounce off the remnants of what appears to be two giant...and broken crystals.

Kurama moves forward, crouching down at the base of crystals to study the purple and red chunks of matter. He reaches out, touching each in turn, features tightening by what he can sense.

His silence is unnerving and so Botan moves to crouch down with him. "What's wrong?"

He hears her concern, dropping the large pieces of crystal back onto the rocky surface of the ground and picks up two slivers of opposing color, stuffing them into the side pocket of his backpack before turning his head to address her. "Our prey isn't alone."

Botan studies him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kurama rises, waiting as Botan follows suit before answering. "The succubus has a partner... a male partner... one just as dangerous as she is."

The ferry girl blinks, understanding taking shape and she whispers. "You mean an Incubus, don't you?"

"Yes," He replies, studying the colorful wreckage with hardened eyes. "And judging from the remnants of ki on the shattered crystals, they're long gone."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we'll regroup then head to the onsen. From there we'll plan our next course of action." Kurama answers, making sure Botan is beside him before the pair exit the tunnel to rejoin Yusuke and Kuwabara.

 **Another chapter done. Longer than I wanted it to be but I haven't been active in writing and I needed to get this out. Next time will have naughty bits and possibly the confrontation with the enemy. This story will go in two, possibly three arcs. That's my plan anyway. As to reviews, I thank everyone who left me one and I will answer them in the next chapter.**


End file.
